Destiny Series: Darkest Hour
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Slade is back on Earth and Deathwing, the Titan formly known as Nightwing, has gone bad what could be worse? Final part of the Destiny Series . Rav&Rob Star&BB. Read and review. Chapter 33 is up. (Now complete)
1. Wedding bells and new arrivals

To help clear any confusion up:

Nightwing is 25

Raven is 23

Cyborg is god knows, he is a cyborg after all. Lets just say he's 26 ok?

Beast Boy is 23

Starfire in human terms is about 22

Aqua Lad is 25

Speedy is 25

Hotspot is 24

I still call Beast Boy, Beast Boy even though he clearly isn't a boy anymore. Same goes for Aqua Lad. Just don't want to change their names, it would be a crime against nature.

Anyway here we go with the forth and hopefully final part of the Destiny Series. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the others.

* * *

Destiny Series: Darkest hour

Chapter 1

Wedding bells and new arrivals

The sun was shining brightly upon the city, it was a beautiful summer day. But strangely the city was deserted and for good reason, today was a very special day for the city, today was a wedding day perhaps the biggest wedding of the year, the wedding of Raven and Nightwing. It had been at least two years since the Titan's battled against 'the evil' that had threatened to destroy all life, two years since Onyx died. People came from all over the city and stood patiently outside Titan's Tower as the wedding ceremony went on inside. Inside was packed to bursting as the people sat quietly and listened to the priest speak. Most of the women in the audience where in tears as they looked at raven in her beautiful whit wedding dress, man thought she looked like an angel. Nightwing agreed with them, Raven looked more beautiful than ever and she was all his. His happiness could not be expressed by words, he knew nothing could spoil this day.

* * *

"Do you, Dick Grayson, take this lovely woman to be your lawful wedded wife: To love, hold, cherish and care for anytime in sickness or in health for as long as you both shall live?" smiled the priest as he looked at Nightwing. Nightwing just smiled as he turned and looked deeply into Raven's eyes.

"I do" smiled Nightwing as he gently placed the ring onto her finger. Raven smiled as she looked at the priest.

"And do you, Raven, take this wonderful man to be your lawful wedded husband: To love, hold, cherish and care for anytime in sickness or in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" smiled Raven, tears ran down her face and glistened in the summer sun. She wiped them away as she placed her ring onto Nightwing's finger. Cyborg couldn't contain his tears any longer as he burst into tears and grabbed hold of Beast Boy. Starfire just sighed as she stood next to Aqua Lad, Speedy, Hot Spot and the pictures of Onyx, Crow and Terra.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." smiled the priest as he raised his hands into the sir. Nightwing and Raven just smiled as they leant towards each other and kissed each other. The audience erupted into cheering as the happy couple broke the kiss and turned to look at all the people who had turned up to their wedding. This was probably the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

"Take care y'all, oh and Raven show this man a good time ok?" smiled Cyborg as he stuck his head into the limo.

"Oh don't you worry I will" Raven smiled slyly as she cuddled up close to Nightwing, making him blush slightly. Cyborg laughed as he watched Nightwing blush and held his hand out to Nightwing.

"Way to go man" smiled Cyborg as Nightwing took his hand.

"Thanks Cy" smiled Nightwing as he shook his friends hand, "Remember we'll be gone for about a week so until I get back your in charge. And try and take care of the city and yourselves" he smiled as Cyborg pulled his head out of the limo and stood with the rest of the Titan's.

"Man don't worry the city will be just fine you two have a good time" smiled Cyborg as he winked at Nightwing.

"Good bye!" yelled everybody as the limo pulled away. They all waved as Raven and Nightwing stuck their heads out of the window and waved good bye to them..

"Finally this day is over" yawned Speedy as he watched the limo drive away. Cyborg was about to reply until the Titan alarm went off in the Tower and from their communicator's.

"Wanna bet" sighed Cyborg as he looked at his arm and got the details of the crime, "Aww man it's Plasmus again" sighed Cyborg as he looked at the other titan's, who just sighed as well in unison.

"Well you know what to say" smiled Beast Boy as he held Starfire in his arms and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg just smiled as he took a deep breath.

"TITAN'S GO!" he yelled loudly as the Titan's took off towards the city.

* * *

The Titan's arrived at the scene of the crime and looked around them for any sign of Plasmus.

"Aww dudes since when could Plasmus do this much destruction?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the wreckage and debris all around them. The street looked like it had been hit by a small atom bomb, all the buildings around them had been destroyed.

"Maybe he evolved again" suggested Speedy as he loaded an arrow in his bow and carefully looked around him for any sign of Plasmus. A inhuman roar was heard making the Titan's jump in the air several feet.

"What the hell was that?" asked Beast Boy as he held on tightly to Starfire's arm.

"It was me you little grass stain" snarled Plasmus as he stepped out of the shadows into the street in front of them. Plasmus looked different, he now looked almost human now except for the fact that he was about 10 feet tall and had a dragon like tail sticking out of his butt, the only thing that remained the same was that he was still the same shade of purple he always was. The Titan's just looked at him in both horror and awe.

"Dam Plasmus you even more uglier than before" smiled Cyborg as he looked at the mutant monster, "Looks like I owe you ten bucks BB". Beast Boy just smiled as he transformed into a large green rhino. Plasmus roared in rage as it charged at the Titan's.

"Titan's take this sucker down!" yelled Cyborg as he changed his arm into a sonic cannon and blasted Plasmus in the chest. The attack stooped Plasmus in his tracks and left a large hole in his chest. The creature was about to repair the damage until it was hit by several glowing arrows.

"Oh shining arrows I am really afraid" growled Plasmus as it attempted to pull the arrows out of it's chest. Speedy just smiled as he pushed a small button on his belt and made the arrows explode in the creatures chest.

"Sorry delayed effect" smiled Speedy as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Aqua Lad, who just shook his head at him. Plasmus roared again as it attempted to reform it's body.

"Star, Hotspot now! Yelled Cyborg as he continued to blast Plasmus, stooping it from reforming it's body. Starfire and Hotspot just smiled as they combined their power together and sent a burning beam of green fire at Plasmus bringing the inhuman creature to it's knees. Plasmus managed to get an attack in as it sent several balls of purple slime at Starfire, Hotspot and Cyborg.

"Aww man that was just plain nasty" groaned Cyborg as he tried to wipe the slime of his body.

"Here let me help" smiled Aqua Lad as he summoned a torrent of water and cdrenched Cyborg, washing all the slime off him but also leaving him soaking wet. He smiled once agin as he turned the torrent on Starfire and washed the purle gunk off of her. He tried to do the same to Hotspot, but the firey teen stopped him and used his won flames to burn the slime off hmself.

"Pay back time Plasmus" growled Cyborg as he blasted Plasmus again knocking the creature back down to it's knees. Beast Boy finished the battle as he rammed into Plasmus in his rhino form. That attack was enough to return Plasmus back to his human form, who lay asleep on the road in front of Beast Boy.

"Aww look at the little baby sleep" joked Beast Boy as he returned to his human form and looked down at the sleeping man.

"Very funny, come on let's get this jerk back in prison where he belongs" smiled Aqua Lad as he walked up to Plasmus and picked him up.

"I agree" came Hotspot as Aqua Lad threw Plasmus onto his shoulder and carried him towards Cyborg and Starfire, Beast Boy laughed at his won joke as he followed after his friends. Unknown to the Titan's someone was watching their battle through a pair of binoculars fro a nearby rooftop.

* * *

"Very nicely done Titans" said the figure in a feminine voice as she continued to watch the Titans carry Plasmus away. She smiled as she took the binoculars away from her eyes revealing that they where a pale blue. She jotted down some information on a small black note book as she dropped the binoculars over the side of the building and listened to them smash on the ground below her. She had grown bored of watching the Titan's, she wanted some action. She had a mission to do and she wasn't going to fail her father again. The sacrifice had to made.

"No Raven, no Saviour no hope. Get used to the fun and games Titan's" she smiled as she brushed her black hair away from her face and dropped off the roof she was kneeling on. She landed on the street below, leaving a small crater of impact. She stood back up and fixed her coat and brushed her hair once again away from her face. Her face looked rough and rugged and yet at the same time had a certain beauty about it. She wore a dark red top, that had a few chains hanging from it and had a small golden cross hanging from her neck.

"Cause daddy's coming back" she said in a cheerfully cruel tone as she followed after the Titan's, her long black coat danced about in the wind as she followed after the Titan's.

.

.

Well first chapter down. Who is this mysterious girl who has been watching the Titan's? and what does she want? Well anyway I hope you have enjoyed it. Should have the next chapter ready soon so stay tuned to this channel. Leave a review if you want, hopefully you will. Anyway I need to get going so I'll just say what I always say at this moment…Later Days and stay safe people.


	2. Paine and suffering

Well here comes chapter two so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Paine and suffering

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh as Plasmus was sealed once again in his sound proof prison. He thought it was hilarious that Plasmus was floating in a vat of water, god knows why.

"Can we get one of these for him?" moaned Hot Spot as he pointed at the green changeling. Beast Boy just frowned at the fiery hero.

"Very unfunny flame head" replied Beast Boy as he folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at Hot Spot, making him sigh heavily.

"Ok can we please go home now? No offence but not sleeping for like 12 hours in exhausting" yawned Speedy as he stretched his arms into the air.

"Sounds good" replied Cyborg as he turned and looked at the rest of the Titan's, "All in favour of bed raise your hands" he said as he looked at his team mates. The Titan's all responded by raising their hands into the air and laughing.

"Then it's settled" smiled Cyborg as he lowered his own hand, "Titan's lets go home" he said as he left the prison. The others cheered as they followed after their replacement leader.

* * *

The Titan's laughed and joked as they walked towards the opt the T-Van was parked. They where stopped in their tracks as the T-Van suddenly exploded into flames.

"My baby" gasped Cyborg as he dropped to his knees and watched the T-Van burn.

"Stop your moping you pathetic weakling" hissed a feminine voice from the wall beside them. The Titan's looked around them and saw a young women, no older than Beast Boy standing on the wall, her hand was smoking as she pointed it at the wreckage formally known as the T-Van. Cyborg growled as he stood back up and changed his arm into his trusty sonic cannon.

"Titan's go!" he yelled as he unleashed a beam of blue energy at the girl. The girl just laughed as she jumped away from the beam and landed on the ground in front of Aqua Lad. The brave hero didn't have much time to react as the girl smiled gently at him as she grabbed him and threw him at Hot Spot taking out both of the heroes in one swoop. Best Boy laughed as he glanced over at Aqua Lad lying on top of Hot Spot before he transformed into a green ram and charged at the girl. The girl was too busy fighting with Speedy that she didn't notice that Beast boy was closing in on her. She smiled as she performed a perfect back flip and landed behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked up as the girl soared over head before he rammed into Speedy, knocking the young man flying across the court yard.

"This is too easy" smiled the girl as she pulled out a small device from her pocket and threw it at Beast Boy.

"What the?" questioned Beast Boy as he transformed into his human form and looked at the small device on his chest. The girl smiled as she pressed a switch on her bracelet and watched as the device electrocuted the green hero. Beast Boy sighed as he fell to the floor, smoke rose from his body.

"Now who's next?" the girl asked herself as she turned and looked for another victim. She was answered by several green blasts of energy hitting her in the chest.

"You will pay for hurting my beloved!" growled Starfire as she continued to throw star bolts at the mysterious girl. The girl just laughed as she dodged the star bolts and jumped back onto the wall and looked at Starfire.

"Oh I'm so scared" laughed the girl as her eyes glowed red and she threw what looked like a red star bolt directly at Starfire. The alien girl could only watch in horror as the red blast of energy hit her in the chest and knocked her out of the sky. Starfire was about to hit the ground until Cyborg caught her in his arms.

"You just rest Star I'll take care of this pest" smiled Cyborg as he placed Starfire on the ground and glared up at the girl, his human eye burned bright with rage.

"Aww look the metal man is mad" laughed the girl as she dropped to the ground and motioned for Cyborg to attack. Cyborg didn't make her wait very long as he ran at her and swung his fist. The girl didn't even flinch as his huge fist hit her in the face.

"Was that it?" questioned the girl as she lowered Cyborg's hand, revealing her evil smile. Cyborg looked at her in horror, he had hit with all his strength and she didn't even budge an inch.

"Who are you?" gasped Cyborg as he looked into the girls eyes, he recognised those eyes but from where.

"Call me Paine" smiled the girl as she punched Cyborg in the face, sending the metal hero flying into the wall leaking a huge impact crater.

"Oww…" Cyborg said weakly before he passed out.

"So much for the all powerful Titan's" sighed Paine as she walked over to where Cyborg lay. She was about to stomp her foot through his head until she was stooped by a torrent of water and flame. Paine groaned in pain as she was sent flying away from Cyborg's helpless body.

"Who said we where done" panted Aqua Lad as he stopped the water from flowing from his hands and looked at Paine stand back up.

"Yeah who said?" repeated Hot Spot as he glared at Paine, his eyes burned with defiance.

"Good I was hoping you would want more" smiled Paine as she drained some water from her hair and looked over at Hot Spot and Aqua Lad. Both of the heroes just smiled as Aqua Lad motioned for Paine to attack.

"Boys" sighed Paine as she rushed towards the two heroes. Hot Spot smiled as he blasted Paine with tongues of flame. Paine just smiled as she leapt through the flames and kicked Hot Spot in the chest, knocking the wind out of the fiery hero. Aqua Lad spun around and tried to land a spinning kick on Paine. Paine leapt away at the last second and grabbed hold of Aqua Lads foot.

"Care to take a spin?" laughed Paine as she pun Aqua Lad around her head and slammed him into the floor with incredible force. Aqua Lad just groaned as he lay on the floor blood tricked from his mouth. Paine didn't know why but she knelt down and wiped the blood away from his mouth and gently kissed him on the lips. She quickly broke the kiss as she realised what she was doing.

"Did you just kissed me?" asked Aqua lad as he looked confusingly up at Paine. Paine looked as equallyconfused as she turned and ran away into the city. Aqua Lad sat up and watched her run.

"What was that all about?" asked Hot Spot as he helped him stand back up.

"I don't know" replied Aqua Lad as he raised his hand and gently touched his lips.

* * *

Paine stopped running and leaned against a wall, she looked around herself and found herself standing in a dark dank alley way. She panted heavily and spat onto the ground.

"What the hell did I do that for?" she growled as she punched the wall, leaving a small hole in it, "Why did I kiss the enemy?". She stopped punching the wall and leaned against it, she touched her lips gently as she slid down the wall and held her legs.

"Well he was pretty cute" she smiled before she punched the ground, "No he wasn't cute he is the enemy of me and my father, all the Titan's are" she growled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

"Don't worry dad I'll bring you back" smiled Paine as she looked into the mirror and saw a fage outline of a man, she smiled as she gently ran her finger along it's outline before the figure disappeared into the shadows, "I swear it" she said as she put the mirror back in her pocket.

"Aww are you ok young lady?" asked a old tramp as he stopped beside Paine and looked down at her.

"I am now" smiled Paine as she stood up and looked at the man, a evil smile appeared on her face. Before the man knew it Paine created an ornate knife and rammed it into his chest. The man coughed as Paine continued to ram the dagger into the tramp's chest until he breathed his last breath.

"One down just another six to go" smiled Paine as she used the knife to remove the poor man's heart from his mutilated chest. She whistled merrily as she placed the bloody heart into a small brown sack that was attached to her belt. She continued whistling as she walked down the street.

* * *

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked by a girl!" fumed Beast Boy as he stomped around the living area of Titan's Tower.

"She was no ordinary girl" replied Starfire as she tended to Speedy's battered ribs..

"Yeah man she was way stronger and faster than your average person…..OWWW!" replied Speedy as Starfire tightened his bandage, making her giggle at his pain.

"What about you Aqua Dude what you think of this…..what was her name again?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Aqua Lad who was busy looking out of the window.

"Paine, her name was Paine" replied Aqua Lad as he continued to watch the waves break against the rocks of Titan Island.

"Paine what the hell kind of name is Paine anyway?" asked Beast Boy as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, still mumbling angry words under his breath. Hot Spot joined him as he surfed through the channels before he finally stopped on what seemed like an action movie. Hot Spot smiled as he made himself comfortable and watched the movie.

"It's a beautiful name" whispered Aqua Lad as he touched his lips again and smiled gently.

* * *

Paine murdered another tramp with her ornate knife and pulled his body to the floor.

"This makes number three" she smiled as she pulled out the tramps heart and held it up to a street light, "Just three more to go" she said as she stood up and placed the fresh heart into her sack. She whistled her merry tune once again as she disappeared into the shadows, she knew her mission was almost at an end.

.

.

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and will hopefully leave a nice review. Should have next chapter ready soon so stay tuned to this channel. Thank you for the reviews so far, they mean a lot. Anyway time for tradition (clears throat) here we go…..Later Days people and stay safe.


	3. Shadows of the past

Enjoy people enjoy (please)

* * *

Chapter 3

Shadows of the past

"Stay away from me!" screamed an old man as Paine leapt on him and pinned him to the floor.

"Aww what's the matter?" smiled Paine as she pulled the ornate knife out of it's sheath and held it to her face. The old man's eyes went wide in terror as he watched the dangerous blade descend towards his chest. He screamed as Paine stabbed him repeatedly. His screaming was finally stopped as Paine sliced his throat and watched the blood flow onto the floor.

"That's better" smiled Paine as she brought her knife over the man's heart, "Now this might hurt a little, but who cares your dead after all" laughed Paine as she looked at the old man's face, it was contorted in pain and fear. She stopped laughing as she sank the blade into his chest again and proceeded to cut his heart out of his chest.

"Dam this is getting harder" panted Paine as she pulled the heart free of the mans chest and looked at it. She felt a strange sensation rush through her body, something she had never felt before, she felt sorry for the poor man.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" snarled Paine as she shook the feeling away and placed the heart with the other's. She placed her hand over her mouth as the smell of the rotting hearts filled her nose, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself again as she closed the sack over again, "Five down one more to go and then I'm almost done" smiled Paine as she left the alley way and walked down the street, looking for her next victim.

* * *

Cyborg placed a white mask over his face as he turned on his shoulder light. He took a deep breath as he entered the dark alley way, he didn't exactly alley ways.

"BB what is taking you so long?" asked Cyborg as he turned and saw Beast Boy fighting to put his mask on his face. Hot Spot stopped walking and turned laughing at the green shape shifter.

"Dude this isn't funny!" growled Beast Boy as he finally got his mask on and glared at Hot Spot.

"Ahh guys can we please make this quick?" asked Speedy as he appeared beside Cyborg, a bright light was attached to his arm. Beast Boy and Hot Spot snorted once in unison before they attached their arm lights and followed after Cyborg and Speedy.

"Good luck guys" smiled Aqua Lad as he watched his friends disappear into the alley.

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" came the voice of Starfire from Beast Boy's communicator. Beast Boy just smiled as he reached for it and opened it revealing Starfire's beautiful face smiling at him.

"We're fine good looking" replied Beast Boy making Cyborg, Speedy and Hot Spot all sigh heavily. Starfire just giggled as she tried to hide her blushing.

"Give me that" snorted Cyborg as he grabbed the communicator off Beast Boy, "Yo Star can you tell us what we're looking for?" asked Cyborg as he held the device to his face.

"The reports aren't too specific but what ever it is your almost on top of it" replied Starfire as she read over the clip board in her hands. Cyborg just sighed as he handed the small device back to Beast Boy , who instantly began taking to Starfire.

"Great we don't even know what we're looking for" sighed Cyborg as he continued to walk down the alley way.

"Ahh Cyborg" said Speedy as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah?" replied Cyborg as he pointed his light at Speedy.

"I think we found what we're looking for" stammered the spiky haired hero as he pointed his arm light down the alley way. About five meters from the Titan was what looked like the mutilated remains of a human body. Speedy newly threw up as flies buzzed around the body and several large rats ran away from the body, carrying pieces of flesh in their mouths

"Look's like the heart has been torn out" said Cyborg as he knelt beside the body and turned it over gently, revealing a large wound in the chest.

"Looks like the heart was torn out after he was killed" said Hot Spot as he pointed to the other stab wounds that where all over the chest region.

"Maybe but who would do this sorta thing?" asked Cyborg as he produced a large black from his leg compartment and draped it over the body.

"Our mysterious fighting girl?" suggested Hot Spot as he looked down at Cyborg, "And so you always carry a blanket in there?". Cyborg just smiled as he stood back up, but his face returned to being serious.

"Tell the cops that there is a body down here and that we need clean up crew" Cyborg said as he walked past Hot Spot. Hot Spot nodded as he opened his communicator and talked to Aqua Lad, who was standing guard at the start of the alley. Cyborg stopped walking as he looked at Beast Boy and Speedy gagging as they leant against a wall.

"You guys ok?" asked Cyborg as he watched them hurl up the contents of their stomachs.

"Fine" coughed Speedy as he wiped his mouth and held up his thumb to Cyborg.

"Ditto" panted Beast Boy as he continued to lean against the wall. Cyborg just smiled as he helped Speedy walk out of the alley way.

* * *

"What you guys find?" asked Aqua Lad as he handed a flask of water to Cyborg and Speedy.

"You don't wanna know" smiled Speedy as he drank from his flask.

"A dead body, the poor soul had his heart torn from his chest" replied Cyborg as he took a drink from his flask.

"Your right I didn't wanna know" replied Aqua Lad as he took a large drink from Speedy's flask, making him complain.

"Star has here any more reports about missing people?" asked Cyborg as he activated the communicator on his wrist.

"One moment please" smiled Starfire as she began to type some thing into the Titan's main computer. Cyborg whistled as he awaited for Starfire to finish her search of the police reports.

"No Cyborg nothing here about missing people" smiled Starfire as her face returned to the screen.

"Dam...Ok Star thanks, we're on our way home now" smiled Cyborg as he deactivated his communicator.

"Something wrong?" asked Hot Spot as he walked out of the alley way and finished directing the police forensic crew to where the body was.

"Huh no nothing" replied Cyborg as he turned and smiled at the fiery hero, "Come on guys lets go home" he said making the Titan's cheer as they ran to the T car. Cyborg just sighed as he stepped into his 'baby' and drove off towards Titan's Tower.

* * *

Starfire heard a knocking at the door and flew happily towards the entrance.

"Welcome hom…..Oh I'm sorry do I know you?" smiled Starfire as she greeted a strangely dressed pink haired women.

"Starfire" said the women weakly as she collapsed into the hall way and fell to the floor. Starfire panicked as she picked the women up and carried her into the living area of the tower.

* * *

"Aww don't worry I haven't finished with you just yet, your going to be my bait" laughed Nightmare as he approached her face. A young women screamed again as Nightmare pulled his sword free and the young women by the throat and held her against the wall.

"You know I should really kill you right now" smiled Nightmare as he held his black sword against the young women's face, "But I don't think that would be much fun" he smiled as he made the sword disappear and dropped the person the ground. Nightmare laughed cruelly as he walked up to where Mammoth lay and picked up the giants body.

"Need more practise big guy" smiled Nightmare as he ripped the giants head off and discarded the body. The girl watched as Nightmare did the same to Gizmo, she closed her eyes and cover her ears with her hands as Nightmare's laughter rang out throughout the hideout.

* * *

The women screamed as she shot up and blasted all around her with strange pink blasts. She was determined to silence his laughter once and for all. She was stopped as she felt a strong yet gentle hand rest upon hers, she looked up and saw Starfire smiling over her holding a cup of tea in her other hand.

"I see you are awake friend Jinx" smiled Starfire as she handed Jinx the tea and sat on the seat facing her.

"How did you know it was me?" replied Jinx as she looked at the alien.

"Your wallet" smiled Starfire as she pointed to Jinx's pink wallet lying on the table in front of her. Jinx just blushed as she grabbed it and put it back inside her coat pocket.

"We thought Nightmare had killed you" smiled Starfire as she watched Jinx take a drink of her tea. Jinx visibly recoiled and nearly dropped her tea as Nightmare's name was mentioned, his laughter once again sounded in her head, it always did every moment of every day, she could never escape him no matter how hard she tried.

"No he let me go" replied Jinx she looked down at the ground and wiped away her tears, "He said that killing a weak little girl wouldn't be that much fun". Starfire felt sorry for her, she remembered that Nightmare had killed the rest of Hive, Jinx's friends her family in front of her very eyes, she was no longer the same Jinx that had battled against the Titan's on more than one occasion, she was no longer the same Jinx that would have give even Raven a run for money in a fight, she was now just like a frightened little girl who was all lone in the dark. She was a shadow of her former self . Starfire smiled gently as she passed a tissue to Jinx.

"Thank you" smiled Jinx ahe put her cup down and took the tissue from Starfire.

"What brings you back to the city?" asked Starfire as Jinx wiped away her tears.

"Because I am being hunted by someone" wept Jinx as she looked back at Starfire, she looked terrified about something.

* * *

"Dude look is that who I think it is?" smiled Beast Boy as he pointed out of window.

"When it doesn't rain it pours" sighed Cyborg as he stopped the car and looked at Overload destroying a TV repair shop.

"Should we?" smiled Speedy as he loaded an arrow into his long bow. Cyborg just sighed once again as he took in a deep breath.

"TITAN'S GO! "yelled Cyborg as the Titan's scrambled out of the T car and charged towards Overload. He sighed as he watched Beast Boy fall out of the car onto a heap on the ground.

"Don't even think about it!" growled Beast Boy as he changed into a tiger and followed his team mates. Cyborg managed suppressed his laughter as he changed his arm into his sonic cannon and fired a beam at the huge ball of electricity.

* * *

"Tell me whose has been hunting you?" asked Starfire as she walked back into the kitchen and picked up a plate of cookies and another cup of tea, for herself..

"I don't know, I just know someone is after me" replied Jinx before she took a sip another sip of the tea, "This is nice tea" smiled the sorceress as she took another sip of the tea.

"Why thank you it is some of friend Raven's herbal tea" smiled Starfire as she placed the plate of cookies on the table and returned to her seat. Jinx smiled again, she felt strangely safe in this place.

"So why come to Titan's Tower?" asked Starfire as she looked at Jinx and noticed that she had relaxed slightly. She smiled a she took a sip of her own tea.

"I came here for your help" smiled Jinx as she placed her cup onto the table and looked at Starfire, "Please help me" she begged as she rubbed her hands anxiously together. She looked down at her shoes. She suddenly felt Starfire's hands on top of hers, stopping her from rubbing them together, she looked up and saw Starfire smiling down at her.

"Of course we shall help you" smiled Starfire as she sat down beside Jinx. The pink haired sorceress just smiled as she threw her arms around Starfire, surprising the alien girl.

"Thank you" wept Jinx as she hugged Starfire tightly.

"Do not mention it" smiled Starfire as she hugged Jinx back.

* * *

Overload collapsed to the ground exhausted and battered. it groaned as it stood back up and glared over at the Titan's.

"This should do it" smiled Speedy as he launched a capture arrow at Overload, wrapping him in a tight rubber binding.

"Nothing can stop Overload" growled Overload as it struggled to break free from its bindings.

"Ahh shut up!" yelled Cyborg as he punched Overload in the face knocking it out cold.

"What is going on around here?" asked Hot Spot as he stood beside Beast Boy.

"Yeah I mean first Plasmus trashed down town, then that freak Paine beats the crap out of us and now Overload decides to blow up a TV repair store. I mean this city is going straight to hell" said Beast Boy as he returned to his human form.

"I know it's like every villain in town is up to some thing" replied Cyborg as he changed his arm back to normal.

"But the question is why?" said Aqua Lad as he walked up to Overload and kick him to make sure he was unconscious. Overload just groaned making Aqua Lad smile slightly, "Well the good news is 'Sparky' here is out cold" he said as he turned and smiled at Cyborg as he walked up to where Overload lay.

"Well come on y'all lets get 'Sparky' to jail" sighed Cyborg as he picked up Overload and slung him over his shoulder. Beast Boy sighed as he and Hot Spot followed Speedy, Aqua Lad and Cyborg back to the T car.

"Aww man the wardens probably gonna think we live there now" cried Beast Boy as he stepped into the car. Hot Spot sighed in agreement as he sat beside Beast Boy and looked out the window, he watched as the buildings of the city disappeared as they drove back to the jail.

* * *

Paine sighed as she pulled the final heart she needed from the chest of a young women.

"Sorry honey but I need this a lot more than you do" smiled Paine as she held the heart towards the sun, "Very soon now dad" she whispered as she placed the heart in her sack with the others. She whistled as she leapt away from the lady and wiped any blood off her hands and face in a small puddle of water.

"I only have to get the witches blood and the ritual will be complete" smiled Paine as she fixed her coat and left the alley way, _I wonder if she's arrived in town yet?_ she thought as she walked down the street, pushing her way past anybody who stood in her way. She smiled as she looked at Titan's Tower.

"Don't worry Titan's you won't have that much longer to wait" smiled Paine as she put on her sunglasses and continued walking down the street.

.

.

.

Another day another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling if you did or didn't. If you didn't then please tell me why you didn't, it's the only way I'll learn. Thank you again for taking the time to read this chapter and for the reviews. So until next time Later Days and stay safe people.


	4. Last ingredient

Ok here we go with chapter four. I hope you have all enjoyed the other chapters and will take the time to read this one. I hope you like this chapter and will leave me a nice review. Anyway enough small talk on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Last ingredient

Hot Spot yawned as he got out of the T car as it pulled into the Titan's garage. He didn't realise the car was still moving and fell flat on his face, making Beast Boy and Speedy burst into laughter.

"Nice landing" laughed Beast Boy as he nudged the laughing Speedy.

"Yeah I would give it at least a nine" laughed Speedy as Hot Spot stood back up and glared at the laughing pair.

"Go to hell" growled Hot Spot quietly as he stormed off into the Tower.

"Nice going jack asses" frowned Cyborg as he stopped the car and looked at Beast Boy and Speedy, making them both stop laughing and smile sheepishly.

"But…." said Beast Boy and Speedy in unison but it was no good Cyborg and Aqua Lad had already left the car and had disappeared into the Tower.

"This is all your fault" growled Speedy as he followed after his team mates.

"Hey I thought it was funny" smiled Beast Boy as he bounced out of the T car and raced after Speedy.

* * *

Hot Spot stomped through the living area and didn't even notice Starfire talking to Jinx.

"Welcome home" chirped Starfire as she smiled at Hot Spot.

"Whatever" replied the furious and still very sleepy Hot Spot as he stormed off towards his room and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"Was it something I said?" Starfire asked Jinx as she looked down at the smiling sorceress. Jinx just smiled and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Man those two can be real idiots" Cyborg said as he walked through the living area with Aqua Lad.

"Tell me about it, I thought that BB would have settled down after being married for the past two years" replied Aqua Lad.

"Greeting friends I hope your day was full of happiness?" smiled Starfire as she looked over at Aqua Lad and Cyborg.

"It was alright….listen Star no offence or anything but I think I'm going to go to bed" replied Cyborg as he yawned loudly and walked off towards his bed room.

"Yeah me too" yawned the sleepy Aqua Lad as she slowly walked away in the direction of his bed room, "Call if there is an emergency". Starfire just frowned as she watched the two Titan's walk out of the living area.

"Are you ok?" asked Jinx as she looked at Starfire. Starfire felt like she was going to explode with anger until Beast Boy came bounding into the room with Speedy.

"Hey good looking you miss me?" smiled Beast Boy as he stopped in front of Starfire and held out his arms.

"Welcome home my beloved" smiled Starfire as she lovingly wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and kissed him passionately. Hot Spot put his fingers down his throat and made gagging noises as the happy kissed. Jinx just giggled as she stood and watched Speedy pretend to be sick.

"Hi my name is Jinx" smiled Jinx as she held out her hand to Speedy. Speedy instantly stopped pretending to be sick and smiled at her.

"Speedy" he replied as he took her hand and shook it gently.

"Whoa did you just say your name was Jinx?" asked Beast Boy as he broke the kiss and looked at Jinx, she could easily tell he was confused.

"Uh huh" smiled Jinx as she reluctantly tore her hand out of Speedy's grip.

"No way" gasped Beast Boy as he looked at Jinx really closely.

"She speaks the truth Mark, she is Jinx and she has come here to seek or help" smiled Starfire as she leant her head and Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We thought you where killed by Nightmare" Beast Boy blurted out as he stared at Jinx in amazement.

"Nope" replied Jinx quietly as she faked a small smile at the green changeling.

"So why do you need our help?" asked Speedy as he took out his bow and leant on it gently.

"Starfire would it be ok if I stayed here for a while?" asked Jinx as she tried to avoid the whole subject of her being hunted and Nightmare.

"Of course you can" smiled Starfire as she grabbed Jinx in a bear hug and squeezed the life out of her.

"Uhh Star I think she needs to breath" suggested Speedy as he watched Jinx's face turn different colours. Starfire smiled sheepishly as she released Jinx from her grip.

"But where will she sleep?" Beast Boy said as he watched Jinx catch her breath and fix her clothes.

"She can stay in my room" said Speedy as he leant on his bow. Starfire, Beast Boy instantly gave him a death glare making him loose his balance and crash onto the floor. Jinx just blushed and giggled as she watched Speedy hit the floor.

"No I mean she can sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here" Speedy said quickly as he rubbed his back and stood back up.

"Wonderful idea, come friend Jinx I shall show you to your room" smiled Starfire as she grabbed Jinx by the wrist and dragged her off to Speedy's room.

"Thank you" smiled Jinx to Speedy before she disappeared into one of the many corridors of Titan's Tower.

"Real smooth" smiled Beast Boy as he nudged Speedy gently.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" replied Speedy as he tried to hide his blushes from the green shape shifter.

"Oh nothing" smiled Beast Boy as he walked away from the blushing Speedy, "Jinx and Speedy sitting in a tree" sang Beast Boy as he looked back at Speedy.

"Oh that's it!" growled Speedy as he chased after Beast Boy.

* * *

"These guys are idiots" sighed Paine as she watched Beast Boy being chased around the living area by the enraged Speedy. She shook her head as she floated next to the window.

"This will be easier than I thought" she smiled as she floated towards the roof of Titan's Tower. She landed on the roof quietly and looked up at the sky, she saw some dark clouds gather just above the Tower and felt several small rain droplets hit her face. She smiled as she reached into her coat and once again pulled out her ornate hand mirror.

"Don't worry dad I'll have you free in no time" she said, her voice no higher than a whisper as he watched a lone figure appear in the glass of the mirror. Her smile faded as she put the mirror back in her pocket and walked over to the roof excess door..

"I'll wait until it gets dark until I make the witch bleed" she said grimly as she opened the roof excess door and entered Titan's Tower.

* * *

Nightwing smiled as he watched Raven eating her lobster dinner. She looked beautiful in the candle light of their table.

"What?" asked Raven as she wiped her mouth and looked at her husband, raising her left eyebrow in the process.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are" smiled Nightwing as he ate a small piece of his beef fillet.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Grayson" smiled Raven before she took a small drink of her wine. She smiled as she rubbed her foot up and down Nightwing's leg.

"Oh will it indeed Mrs Grayson?" smiled Nightwing as he took her hand and caressed it gently. Raven was about to reply until she clutched her head. She screamed as she saw flashes of a pink haired women being stabbed by a figure shrouded in shadow, she saw the figure step forward and collect some of the blood in a strange flask, she saw a bright pillar of hell fire erupt from out of nowhere as the mysterious stabber chanted something in demon tongue, she saw the flames die away and reveal that they had left a lone figure lying on the ground. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice call her name. She opened her eyes and saw a worried Nightwing standing over her body holding her hand tightly in his.

"You ok?" asked Nightwing as he helped her to sit back up.

"Yeah I'm fine" smiled Raven weakly as Nightwing helped her back into her seat.

"Uhh nothing to see folks she just fainted go back to your meals" Nightwing said as he turned addressed the other customers in the restaurant, "What happened?" Nightwing asked as he turned his attention back to raven and handed her a glass of water. Raven smiled as she took the glass and took a drink from it.

"We have to go home" Raven said as she put the glass on the table and looked at her husband.

"Why what did you see?" Nightwing asked as he held raven's hand tightly.

"Trouble" she replied as she stood up and walked towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Hero's never get break" sighed Nightwing as he left a large amount of money on the table and ran after Raven.

* * *

Speedy looked at his make shift bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"Last time I give away my room" he said sadly as he tried to make himself comfortable. He finally succeeded and slowly drifted off to sleep until he was woken up by a gentle voice.

"Speedy?" asked Jinx as she gently shook his arm. Speedy groaned as he opened his eyes, he smiled gently as he saw Jinx standing over him.

"You lost?" he asked as he sat up and looked at Jinx, he saw that she was wearing one of old T shirts and a pair of Starfire's pink pyjama bottoms. He also saw that she was shivering slightly. He stood quickly took his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around her. Jinx smiled as she felt the warmth of his body on the blanket.

"Now I know you didn't come here to steal my blanket, so what did you want?" smiled Speedy as he watched Jinx hold the blanket close to her body.

"Where's the bathroom?" smiled Jinx as she looked at Speedy, she noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask. She just stared into his eyes, she had never seen a more beautiful pair of brown eyes in her life. She was quickly snapped back to reality as Speedy coughed and cleared his throat.

"It's just down the main corridor, then take the first turn on your left you can't miss it" smiled Speedy as he lay back down and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he realised that Jinx was still standing in the room.

"Come on I'll show you where" he said tiredly a he jumped up and put on his slippers.

"Thanks" replied Jinx as she followed after him. She caught up with him and unknowingly wrapped her hand around his. Speedy was shocked at first but smiled as he wrapped his won fingers around hers. They both looked at each other and quickly let go of the other persons hand.

"Sorry I just.." smiled Speedy as he put his hands behind his back.

"No it was my fault" blushed Jinx as she hid her hands underneath her blanket. The two sighed quietly as they walked through the darkness of the Tower.

"We're here" smiled Speedy as he stopped outside a larger metal door. Jinx just smiled as she pushed open the door and left Speedy standing alone in the hall way. Speedy whistled as he waited for Jinx to finish.

"What are still doing here?" asked Jinx as she left the bathroom and saw Speedy standing next to the doorway.

"I wanted to walk you back to your room…..just so you don't get lost" replied Speedy quickly as he smiled sheepishly at her, praying she didn't notice him blushing. Jinx just smiled as Speedy escorted her back to her room.

"Well I guess you can have this back now" smiled jinx as she handed the blanket back to Speedy.

"Yeah thanks" replied Speedy as she took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, he couldn't help but take in Jinx's smell. She smelt like jasmine, he loved that smell.

"Well good night" smiled Jinx as she closed her door gently.

"Yeah night" whispered Speedy as he watched the door close. He smiled to himself as he walked back towards the living area.

"Aww how cute" said a voice from the darkness, Speedy recognised the voice and stooped in his tracks.

"Who said that?" demanded Speedy as he threw the blanket off his body and looked around him, he wished he had brought his bow with him. He was suddenly hit with a swift kick to his stomach, driving most of the air out of his lungs.

"Come on Speedy you can do better than that" smirked Paine as she stepped out of the shadows in front of him. Speedy growled as he threw himself at her. Paine just smiled as she brought up her fist and hit Speedy once again in the chest, bringing the hero to his knees coughing and gasping for air.

"Sleep now little hero" smiled Paine as she dropped a small device in front of Speedy's face. Speedy coughed and covered his mouth as the device released a green mist into his face, he felt light headed as his vision started to go black.

"Now to collect the last ingredient" smiled Paine as she drew her knife and walked quietly towards Jinx's door.

"Jinx" groaned Speedy before he passed out, the last thing he heard was a muffled scream from Jinx's room.

.

.

.

Hope you liked it? Please leave a review and stay tuned for another chapter coming along pretty soon. Don't know what else to say except for Later Days and stay safe people.

Oh a big thank you for all the reviews I have received so far. THANK YOU EVERYONE.


	5. The coming storm

Hope you guy's enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

The coming storm

Speedy awoke slowly and groaned. His head was pounding, he felt like he had just been hit by a really big truck.

"Anybody get the license plate of that truck?" he groaned as he rubbed his aching head. He suddenly remembered Jinx and instantly rushed towards her door. He froze as he noticed some blood on her door handle.

"Please God let her be ok" he prayed quietly as he carefully opened the door and looked into the room.

"Oh God no" he said as he saw Jinx lying on the bed, her blood was dripping onto the floor from a cut on her wrist. He didn't waste anytime and rushed over to where she lay and grabbed her arm.

"Please" he kept whispering as he felt about for a pulse, "Thank you GOD!" he cheered as he found one, it was weak but it was still a pulse. He reached for his communicator but remembered he was dressed in his sleeping wear.

"Come on Jinx don't you die on me" Speedy said as he tore off his shirt and wrapped it around the wrist, in n attempt to stop the flow of blood. He noticed that there was a T shirt in her mouth, he frowned as he removed it and threw it to the floor.

"Speedy?" groaned Jinx weakly as she opened her eyes and saw Speedy standing over her.

"Good now try and stay awake" smiled Speedy as he tightened his make shift bandage and picked Jinx up into his arms.

"You smell nice" smiled a weak Jinx as her face rubbed against Speedy's chest.

"Thanks" smiled Speedy as he carried her out of his room, "Just you stay awake" he smiled as he carried her into the living area.

"I'll try" replied Jinx as she fought against the urge to close her eyes. Speedy entered the living area and placed Jinx onto the kitchen table.

"Now you wait here" smiled Speedy as he ran over to his make shift bed and looked about for his communicator.

"What are you doing?" asked Jinx as she tried to see what Speedy was up to. She was answered by Speedy's cheers as he finally found his communicator.

"Hello emergency services I need and ambulance right away" Speedy said calmly as he walked back over to Jinx. Jinx listened as Speedy explained the situation the person on the other end. She smiled as she heard a voice say that an ambulance was on it's way.

"It's ok Jinx the ambulance is coming" smiled Speedy as he knelt down beside her and rubbed her forehead gently.

"Thank you" smiled Jinx as she reached for his hand. Speedy smiled as he placed his hand in hers and allowed her fingers to intertwine with his.

"What for?" asked Speedy as he looked into Jinx's eyes.

"For being there" smiled Jinx as she closed her eyes. Speedy panicked as she gently shook Jinx, she didn't open her eyes.

"Don't do this to me Jinx" demanded Speedy as he checked again for her pulse, his eyes went wide in terror when he failed to find it.

"Don't you dare die on me" whispered Speedy tried to revive her by using CPR. He smiled as she coughed and opened her eyes slightly.

"I though t I lost you there" smiled a relieved Speedy as he held her hand again.

"Sorry about that" said Jinx as she smiled up at Speedy. Speedy smiled back looked up and heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"You hear that, just try not to go asleep again" smiled Speedy as he looked back down at Jinx. Jinx just smiled back and took a deep breath.

* * *

Paine stopped outside a large church and smiled as she looked at the black flask that contained Jinx's blood. She whistled as she walked up to the huge wooden doors and stopped just short of them.

"Easy as pie" smiled Paine as she remembered the events of the previous night.

* * *

Paine opened the door and looked into the room. She smiled as she saw Jinx lying asleep on the bed.

"Aww look at the pretty little witch sleep" she whispered as she entered the room and gently closed the door behind her. She smiled as she crept over to where Jinx lay and held the knife over her wrist.

"This won't hurt a bit" she whispered as she brought the knife swiftly across Jinx's wrist. Jinx awoke instantly and screamed as she felt the blade cut her wrist. Paine frowned as she grabbed an old T shirt lying on the ground and rammed it into Jinx's mouth.

"Hush little witch" smiled Paine as she used the knife to make the cut in Jinx's arm even deeper. Jinx tried to scream but because of the T shirt it sounded more like a muffled whimper. Paine smiled as she watched jinx's eyes glow a anger pink.

"Ah ah don't even think about it" smiled Paine as she held the knife at Jinx's throat. She smiled as Jinx's eyes returned to their natural colour.

"That's better" smiled Paine as she produced a black flask from behind her back and used it collect the droplets of blood that fell from Jinx's wrist. Once she was sure she had collected enough she returned her attention to Jinx's face once again.

"Thank you for your co-operation" smiled Paine as she pulled the knife away from Jinx's throat. Jinx wanted to blast her but she was too weak from her large amount of blood lose. Paine smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass vile.

"And here's your reward" smiled Paine as she broke the vile and blew the contents into Jinx's face. Jinx coughed as the green smoke covered her face, making her feel light headed.

"That was a little something that should stop your blood from clotting and put you to sleep for a while" said Paine as she put her knife away and looked at jinx fighting to stay awake.

"See you later alligator" smiled Paine as she blew a kiss at Jinx and left her room. She pranced past Speedy and knelt down beside his unconscious body.

"Nice try but no cigar" she whispered as she kicked him in the ribs on last time before she walked past him and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

She smiled as she opened the doors of the church and entered the empty building. The loud noise of the closing doors scared several pigeons and made them fly across the ceiling. She paid them no attention as she walked towards what looked like an altar and looked down at the six hearts lying upon it.

"Time to bring daddy home" she smiled as she gathered up the hearts in her sack once again and left the church.

* * *

Speedy watched the paramedics load Jinx into the ambulance.

"Cheer up , if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have made it" smiled one of the paramedic's as he patted Speedy on the back. Speedy just shot him a smile and watched as they closed the door to the ambulance, he waved as the ambulance disappeared into the city.

"That gut was right Speedy without you she would have been dead" smiled Cyborg as he placed his hand onto Speedy's shoulder.

"I know but I just wish.." replied Speedy before he stopped to wipe away his tears.

"You could have protected her?" said Hot Spot as he stood beside Cyborg. Speedy just nodded in reply.

"Don't worry too much about it she's fine now remember" Hot Spot said as he walked up to Speedy, "Your not such an idiot after all" he smiled as he patted the spiky haired hero on the back.

"Thanks I think" smiled Speedy as he clasped hands with Hot Spot.

"Why don't we get some breakfast and then go and visit her in the hospital?" suggested Starfire as she floated above Hot Spot and Cyborg.

"That's a great idea Star" replied Beast Boy as he looked at Speedy.

"Yeah lets do that" smiled speedy as he walked back into the tower. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Hot Spot followed after him talking amongst themselves leaving just Aqua Lad and Starfire alone.

"Does some thing bother you?" asked Starfire as she landed beside Aqua Lad and saw a troubled look upon his face.

"Huh no Starfire nothing is bothering me" smiled Aqua Lad as he snapped back to reality.

"I am glad to hear that" smiled Starfire as she turned and walked back into the Tower leaving Aqua Lad alone with his thoughts. _What are you up to Paine?_ wondered Aqua Lad he looked out at the waves crash against the rocks. He quickly discarded any and all thoughts of Paine as he shook his head and followed after Starfire.

* * *

Nightwing glanced over at Raven as they flew over the city. He saw that she blank look on her face.

"What's the matter?" asked Nightwing as he snapped Raven out of her trance. Raven just blinked a few times and looked at Nightwing, her expression told him that something was wrong.

"Raven tell me what's the matter?" Nightwing asked again this time however he grabbed hold of her hand.

"He's coming" replied Raven as she gripped Nightwing's hand tightly.

"Who's coming?" asked Nightwing as he looked at raven, he now had a troubled look upon his face.

"The envoy of the end" Raven said grimly as she closed her eyes once again and leaned against Nightwing's chest.

"Come on stupid plane go faster" Nightwing growled quietly as he rubbed Raven's violet hair, but he knew they where already to late.

* * *

Paine whistled to herself as she waed down the deserted street. She stopped and looked up at the sky and saw a black plane fly over head. She smiled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes and watched the plane disappear over the top of the buildings.

"Welcome home" she said as black storm clouds formed above the city. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder crashed in the heavens.

.

.

.

Hope y'all like it. Remember to leave me a review telling me if you liked it or not. I mean how will I know my story doesn't suck unless you guys tell me? Anyway I should another chapter ready soon so watch this space so until next time Later days and stay safe people.

PS: thanks for all the review so far


	6. What do you want?

Sorry about the long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

What do you want?

Nightwing managed to land the plane safely on the roof of Titan's Tower. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the vehicle finally came to a stop.

"Raven we're home" he whispered to his nearly sleeping wife. Raven opened her large purple eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Finally" she smiled as she stepped out of the plane and stretched her limbs. Nightwing smiled as well as he joined her on the roof and stretched his arms into the air.

"We don't have much time, lets go" Raven said quietly as she walked towards the roof access door.

"Welcome home Nightwing" Nightwing smiled to himself as he finished stretching and followed after Raven.

* * *

Speedy paced up and down in the hospital and occasionally looked up at the clock. Hotspot stood against a wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Starfire was sitting beside Beast Boy holding his hand tightly. Cyborg was standing beside Hotspot watching the clock tick. And Aqua Lad was drinking coffee as he sat beside Beast Boy talking with the green changeling.. 

"Come on please be ok" Speedy whispered to himself as he looked up at the clock again.

"Dude slow down your making a trench in the floor" Beast Boy said as he tried to lighten the mood. He received a quick slap from Cyborg around the back of his head.

"No jokes BB" Cyborg said coldly as he walked over to Speedy and stopped him from pacing up and down.

"What's taken so long?" asked the anxious hero as he looked up at Cyborg.

"Don't know but 'm sure Jinx is fine" smiled Cyborg as he placed one of his huge hands on Speedy's shoulder. Speedy smiled and turned to see a doctor walking towards them holding a large green clip board.

"Are you with a Miss Jinx?" asked the doctor as he looked at Titan's.

"Is she ok?" Speedy asked quickly as he grabbed the doctor's white coat. Cyborg quickly stepped in and stopped Speedy from doing something stupid.

"Yes doc is she ok?" smiled Cyborg as he made Speedy sit down beside Starfire and Beast Boy.

" She lost a rather large amount of blood but we are positive that she should be just fine. But we would like to keep her here overnight just to be safe" smiled the doctor as he looked at Speedy cheer loudly.

"Can we see her please?" asked Starfire sweetly as she floated beside Cyborg ad smiled at the doctor.

"Of course you can, please follow me" smiled the doctor as he lead the excited Titan's down the corridor towards Jinx's room.

* * *

"YO CYBORG, BB, STAR, ANYBODY HERE?" Nightwing called out as he walked into the empty living area of the Tower. 

"Save your voice nobody is here" sighed Raven as walked over to the window and watched the rain hit against .

"Think they're out fighting someone?" Nightwing asked as he joined Raven at the window, wrapping his arms around her waist. Raven closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"So wanna tell who this Envoy of the end is?" asked Nightwing as he watched the rain fall onto the water surrounding Titan's Island

"I don't know" Raven replied softly as she opened her eyes.

"I know who might" smiled Nightwing as he released Raven from his arms and walked towards the garage.

"Where are you going now" asked Raven as she watched him walk away from her.

"I'm going to a graveyard" smiled Nightwing as he stopped and turned to face her, "Wanna come with?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm surprised you had to ask Mr Grayson" smiled Raven as she took hold of his hand.

"Would you do the honours Mrs Grayson" smiled Nightwing as he winked at her. Raven just sighed happily as she used her powers to make her and Nightwing disappear in a pillar of black energy.

* * *

The doctor stopped outside a single doorway at the end of a long corridor. 

"This is her room" he said cheerfully as he opened the door to the room.

"Thanks doc" smiled Hotspot as he entered the room followed by Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. Speedy was about to follow until the doctor grabbed hold of his arm.

"She wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. You should be proud of yourself" smiled the doctor as he let go of Speedy's arm. Speedy just smiled and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks" he said as he let go of the man's hand and entered the room.

"Hi" Jinx smiled weakly as Speedy entered the room. Speedy just smiled and gently closed the door behind him and stood beside Cyborg.

"So how's the food in this place?" asked Beast Boy as he sat down on the bed beside Jinx.

"Probably better than that tofu stuff you eat" smiled Hotspot making everyone in the room, except for Beast Boy, burst into laughter.

"Dude tofu is good for" fumed Beast Boy as he glared at Hotspot.

"Since when?" laughed Aqua Lad as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"So how do you feel friend Jinx?" asked Starfire as she stopped laughing and floated gently beside her bed.

"I'm fine, a bit tired but fine" smiled Jinx as she tried to sit up in her bed.

"Well you can Speedy for that" smiled Cyborg as he patted Speedy on the back, knocking Speedy forward a little. Jinx just blushed as Speedy balanced himself and smiled at her.

"Then I guess I should say thank you" Jinx said gently as she smiled at Speedy.

"Don't mention it" replied Speedy as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Hotspot was about say something until he was stopped by a nurse entering the room.

"I'm sorry but our patient needs her rest" smiled the young women as she entered the room.

"Ok we'll come back and see you tomorrow" smiled Cyborg as he left the room.

"Yeah so look after yourself" smiled Starfire as she and Beast Boy left the room.

"Take care of yourself ok" smiled aqua Lad as he left the room with Hotspot. Speedy was about to leave until Jinx called after him.

"Yes?" asked Speedy as he re-entered the room and looked at Jinx.

"Thank you for saving me" Jinx replied as she smiled at Speedy.

"Anytime now try and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow" smiled Speedy as he left the room, "Good night" he said as he closed the door behind him gently. Jinx just continued to smile as she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

* * *

Nightwing and Raven appeared in an old cemetery and looked around them. 

"Are we here?" asked Raven as she pulled her hood up.

"Yep this is the place" replied Nightwing happily as he looked into the sky and smiled as the rain drops hit his face.

"So now what?" asked Raven as she looked at her husband wipe his long black hair out of eyes.

"This" smiled Nightwing as he walked towards the centre of the cemetery and held his hands into the air, "Rathi Modi Castum Sanctum, appear now!" he chanted into the darkness of the graveyard.

"What was that meant to be?" Raven asked as she walked over to a confused Nightwing, who was busy looking around him in confusion.

"It was meant to be a summoning spell" replied a feminine voice from in front of Nightwing.

"Hey I haven't said those words in over two years" smiled Nightwing as a single hooded figure stepped out of the darkness.

"How have you been Saviour?" asked the figure as it looked at Nightwing.

"I've been fine how about you Genesis?" smiled Nightwing as he watched the figure pull it's hood down and reveal a young women's face.

"Never been better" replied Genesis as she smiled at Nightwing. Raven just smiled as she stood beside Nightwing and wrapped her hand around his.

"Now what do you want?" asked Genesis as she looked at Nightwing and Raven.

.

.

.

This chapter sucks in my opinion but I'll let you guy's be the judges of that. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I am sorry about the long wait. Anyway please leave a review. Stay safe people and later days.


	7. Return of an angel

New chapter so enjoy. This goes out to Tayk, thank you for all your support.

Chapter 7

Return of an angel

Paine strolled through the storm. She smiled as the rain drops hit her and slid down her face, she didn't care that she was in the middle of a raging storm. She stopped walking and looked up, she smiled as she pushed open the rusty gates of the cemetery.

"This should be fun" she smiled as she entered the dark cemetery.

"Well what do you want?" asked Genesis as she looked at Nightwing and Raven.

"Uhh you better tell her Rae" smiled Nightwing as he let go of Raven's hand and gently shoved her towards Genesis.

"Hello Raven how have you been?" smiled Genesis as she hugged Raven gently.

"I'm good Genesis" smiled Raven as she returned the hug. Genesis smiled as she broke their embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Now tell me why you summoned me?" she asked cheerfully as she created a chair behind Raven. Raven smiled as she lifted her cloak and sat on the chair.

"Do you know who the Envoy of the end is?" asked Raven as Genesis created a chair for herself. Genesis froze as soon as Raven mentioned the Envoy of the end.

"How do you know about him?" gasped Genesis as she sat down facing Raven and looked at her.

"I had a vision and I heard a voice mention his name. So who is he?" asked Raven as she saw a deeply worried look in Genesis's eyes.

"Impossible" Genesis said softly as she slumped in her seat

"Who is he?" Raven asked again as she looked at the goddess.

"He is pure evil, he is the living embodiment of the evil that Nightwing defeated two years ago" Genesis said as she looked at Raven.

"But I thought that was Nightmare?" gasped Nightwing as he looked at Genesis.

"No Nightmare was merely a soldier of the evil , The envoy is it's true avatar" sighed Genesis as she looked at Nightwing.

"But if he was sent to Hell how can he be brought back?" asked Raven as she looked at Genesis, she saw that the goddess was afraid of something.

"He can be summoned. But his ritual is dangerous and requires certain ingredients" Genesis said as she stood back up.

"What's the ingredients?" asked Nightwing as he watched Genesis pace up and down the cemetery.

"The ritual requires six hearts, the blood of a loved one and the blood of a powerful sorceress" Genesis said as she stopped pacing and looked at Nightwing.

* * *

Speedy sighed as he watched the rain drops hit against the passenger window of the T-car.

"You ok man?" asked Cyborg as he turned around a street corner.

"Huh yeah I'm fine" sighed Speedy as he traced a rain drop with his finger.

"Listen she'll be ok trust me" smiled Cyborg as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes friend Jinx shall be safe at the hospital" chirped Starfire from the back seat.

"Yeah dude Star and Cy are right" smiled Beast Boy as he poked his head into the front of the car.

"Yeah cheer up" came the voice of Hotspot from the back seat beside Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Thanks guys" smiled Speedy as the light changed green allowing the T-car to continue on it's journey.

* * *

"A powerful sorceress?" Raven said as she stood up and stood beside Nightwing.

"But the only sorceress powerful enough to summon him is standing right here" Genesis said as she looked at Raven.

"Correction she's the second" replied a voice from the shadows behind Genesis.

"Who's there?" growled Nightwing as he pulled out an explosive disk. He was replied by a blast of red energy that flew straight at him. Nightwing tried to block the blast but was too slow and was hit in the chest, sending him crashing through a tomb stone.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she picked up several tombstones and throwing them in the direction of the mysterious of the blast of energy. She was surprised as a lone figure leapt from the shadows and threw a strange disk at Genesis. The disk exploded a few feet in front of her but there was enough power behind the explosion to send her flying across the cemetery. Raven growled and turned to face the figure.

"Who are you?" hissed Raven as her eyes glowed a bright white.

"Paine" smiled Paine as she bowed at Raven, "And your coming with me" she said as she cast away her coat.

"Wanna bet" growled Raven as she channelled her power into a beam of black energy.

* * *

A sudden explosion from the city made Cyborg slam on the brakes.

"What the hell was that?" asked Beast Boy as he opened his window and poked his head out of the T-car and saw a column of smoke rising from the city.

"I don't know but I intend to find out" hissed Cyborg as he turned the T-car around and headed off in the direction

"Dude shouldn't we tell Aqua dude?" asked Beast Boy as he quickly put his seat belt back on and looked at Cyborg.

"Here call him" smiled Cyborg as he tossed a communicator at Beast Boy. The green changeling smiled as he flipped open the communicator.

* * *

Aqua Lad sat on the beach with his eyes closed, he smiled as the waves crashed against the rocks. He opened his eyes as he heard his communicator hum in his pocket.

"What's the trouble?" he asked as he opened his communicator and saw Beast Boy's face appear on the small screen.

"Huge explosion down town meet us at these co-ordinates" smiled Beast Boy before his face disappeared and a small map of the city appeared in it's place.

"The old cemetery?" he asked himself as he stood up. He smiled as he started running into the city.

* * *

Paine managed to avoid another of Raven's attacks and threw another ball of red energy at Raven. Raven leapt away from the energy ball and threw another tombstone at Paine, hitting her in the chest.

"Ahh come on you'll have to try harder than that" laughed Paine as she flipped back up and hit Raven with a flying kick in the chest. Raven was sent flying into a tree and smashed against it, she coughed and held her ribs as she struggled to stand back up.

"Come on girl that can't be all you have?" asked Paine as she stood over Raven. She was about to kick her in the face until she was blasted away from Raven by a beam of golden energy. Raven looked up and saw Genesis's hand smoking as she glared at Paine.

"Go get her" smiled Raven weakly before she passed out.

"Who do you think you are?" hissed Genesis as she stood back up and glared at Paine.

"Well looks like blondie wants to play some more" smiled Paine as she stood back up and brushed her hair out of her face. Genesis just snorted as she created a golden staff and charged at Paine. Paine just continued to smile as she dodged Genesis's initial attack and hit the goddess in the face with her bo staff, knocking Genesis back a few feet. Paine quickly took advantage of Genesis in her vulnerable state and leapt at her delivering a devastating jump kick to the goddess chest, bringing her down to her knees.

"Time to die blondie" smiled Paine as she pointed her hand at Genesis's face, a dangerous red glow emitted from it.

"Leave her alone!" growled Nightwing as he pulled out several explosive disks and threw them all at Paine. Each disk hit her in the chest and sent her crashing across the cemetery.

"Didn't know you hit girls?" hissed Paine as she stood back up and looked over at Nightwing.

"Normally I don't but I'll make an exception for you" growled Nightwing as he pulled out his bo staff and charged at her. Paine just laughed as she used her bo staff to block Nightwing's attack.

* * *

"Ok y'all we're here, everyone ready?" asked Cyborg as he stopped the T-car.

"Dude I was born ready" smirked Beast Boy as he leapt out of the car.

"I am prepared" smiled Starfire as she stood beside Beast Boy.

"Ready" grunted Hotspot as he joined his team mates.

"Let's just go" groaned Speedy as he loaded an arrow into his bow.

"Aqua Lad reporting for duty" panted Aqua Lad as he appeared beside Beast Boy and Starfire gasping for air.

"Ok Titan's go!" yelled Cyborg as he changed his arm into it's sonic form and ran into the cemetery.

"What no breather" panted Aqua Lad as he struggled to keep up with his friends.

* * *

Nightwing roared as Paine sent him smashing against another tombstone.

"This is so much fun" laughed Paine as she leapt at Nightwing, and tried to drive the point of her bo staff into his chest. Nightwing rolled out of the way and landed a kick in Paine's face, sending her reeling back across the cemetery.

"Still got some fight in you after all" smiled Paine as she rubbed her chin and looked at Nightwing stand back up.

"I've got more than some fight in me" smiled Nightwing as he held his bo staff against his face and looked at Paine. Paine just smiled as she did the same and looked at Nightwing. Both warriors stood like that for what seemed like forever until they both roared loudly and charged at each

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. Remember to leave a review and to stay safe. Later days people.


	8. Daddies back

New chapter yay me. I hope y'all like it. Would like to say thank you for all the reviews so far.

Chapter 8

Daddies back

Cyborg erupted from the darkness and was about to fire his sonic cannon until he saw Nightwing toss Paine across the cemetery into a wall.

"The the hell?" he asked in confusion as he watched Paine leap away from Nightwing and blast him with a red ball of energy. Beast Boy came barrelling out of the darkness and slammed straight into Cyborg's huge metal back.

"Dude what's the hold up?" asked Beast boy as he rubbed his face and glared up at the metal hero.

"That" replied Cyborg as he pointed his finger towards Nightwing and Paine battling in the middle of the cemetery.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Speedy as he appeared beside Beast Boy accompanied by Starfire, Hotspot and Aqua Lad.

"Beating the crap out of Paine…..Woo go Nightwing!" cheered Beast Boy as he watched in glee Nightwing catch Paine's attempt at a flying kick and slam her into the ground.

"Yeah well he had better not kill her, I want to make her pay for what she done to Jinx" hissed Speedy as he watched Nightwing pick Paine back up and send her crashing into a tombstone.

* * *

"This might be a little harder than I thought" coughed Paine as she stood back up and spat some of her blood onto the ground. Nightwing smiled as he motioned for her to attack him again. Paine didn't waste much time and threw herself at Nightwing intending to hit him with a punch to the face. Nightwing simply steeped aside and grabbed Paine's arm and pinned her to the ground.

"Who are you working for?" demanded Nightwing as he applied even more pressure to Paine's arm.

"My father!" roared Paine as she reversed the hold and hit Nightwing in the ribs with both of her feet. Nightwing coughed as he staggered back a few feet and held his ribs. Paine flipped up and rammed her bo staff into Nightwing's chest and then used it to knock Nightwing onto the ground by sweeping his legs. Nightwing snorted as he threw an exploding disk at Paine hitting her in the chest.

"And you can't stop me!" growled Paine as she stood back up and blasted Nightwing with another beam of red energy.

* * *

Trigon opened his demonic eyes and looked around him.

"What is it my lord?" asked a small demon standing at the base of Trigon's throne. Trigon didn't reply and quickly stood up and made his way towards the nearest window of his palace.

"No!" gasped the demon lord as he opened the window and watched a huge storm rain hell fire onto his domain.

"What is it my lord?" asked the small demon again as it watched it's master look out of the window.

"The end has begun" growled Trigon silently as he turned and looked at the lowly demon, "Bring his soul to me now!" roared Trigon making the demon tremble in fear.

"Very well my master" stammered the small demon before it scuttled away and disappeared into the darkness. Trigon once again turned and looked out upon his kingdom, he watched the storm of evil topple huge mountains of skulls and destroy many of demonic legions.

"Listen to me Raven" whispered Trigon as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of the storm devastating Hell.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and saw a red robed version of herself standing in front of her.

"What do want father?" asked Raven bitterly as she tried to stand up.

"I have come to warn you my daughter" replied Rage as she helped Raven stand back up.

"About what?" asked Raven as she patted the dust of her cloak and looked at her sister/father.

"That he is coming" Rage replied.

"Who?" asked Raven but she already knew who her father was talking about.

"You know who" smiled Rage gently as she took her hood down and revealed tears flowing from her four crimson eyes.

"What is it father?" asked Raven as she watched her father/sister wipe away her tears and look at her, her eyes begged for forgiveness.

"I am going to try and stop him from being summoned but I fear I can only but you some time my daughter" smiled Rage as her body started to fade away.

"Father!!" screamed Raven but Rage had already faded away. Raven snapped out of her trance and saw Nightwing crash into another tombstone thanks to a beam of red energy blasted at him by Paine. She was about to help him until she felt someone grab hold of her arm.

"Huh Genesis what are you doing?" demanded Raven as she watched the goddess stop her from channelling her power into her hands.

"Stopping you from doing something very stupid" smiled Genesis as she dragged Raven over to where the other Titan's stood.

* * *

"Hello Trigon" said a cold emotionless voice from behind the huge demon. Trigon growled as he opened his huge eyes and turned and saw a single robed figure standing in the middle of his throne room.

"I see you have finally found your way to Hell" smiled Trigon as he looked at the robed figure.

"And I love what you have done to the place" replied the figure in a mocking tone as it looked around itself at the countless faces moaning in agony from the walls. The figure once again turned it's attention back to the demon lord of Hell and took down it's hood revealing that only darkness existed beneath it.

"At last we see the true face of the first evil" laughed Trigon as he changed his size so he was now about the same size of the figure.

"Pity it will be the last thing you ever see" laughed the figure as it created a large black sword and charged Trigon.

"Goodbye Raven" Trigon whispered to himself as he created a sword of his own and charged at the figure.

* * *

Raven felt a strange sensation that made her feel slightly light headed, she felt like she was about to faint.

"Hey Rae you ok?" asked Cyborg as he looked at Raven.

"I don't…" but Raven passed out before she could finish her sentence. Aqua Lad was quick to act and caught Raven before she hit the ground.

"You Genesis what happened to her?" asked Cyborg as he watched her rush to Raven's side. Genesis didn't reply as she placed her hand onto Raven's forehead and chanted something under her breath. The Titan's watched as Genesis's hand started to glow a faint white. The light seemed to completely bath Raven in it's warmth. Raven slowly opened her eyes again and looked up at Genesis with sad eyes.

"He's dead, my father is dead" she said sadly as she buried her face in Genesis's chest. Genesis smiled gently as she stroked the weeping empaths purple hair.

* * *

The demon groaned as it dragged a chained man through the landscape of Hell. It barley managed to avoid the many lightening bolts that struck the ground around it and roared in annoyance as a small amount of hell fire landed on it's tail.

"What's the matter afraid of a little fire?" smiled the man as it watched the demon pat it's tail fire out. The demon hissed angrily at the man and wrapped it's tail around the man's neck. The man gagged for air for a few minutes before the demon slammed his body back into the ground.

"Silence scum!" growled the demon as it yanked the man back to his feet and continued to drag him towards a huge building.

"Where…where are you taking me?" coughed the man as he struggled to stay standing. The demon just snorted once and rammed it's huge fist into the man's ribs making him cry out in pain.

"I said silence scum!" commanded the demon as I continued to drag the man towards Trigon's palace. The man coughed again and managed to look up at the castle that Trigon caled home.

"What in the name of Hell is this place?" asked the man as the demon awaited the drawbridge to fall.

"Your worst nightmare" smiled the demon as it dragged it's prisoner across the drawbridge into the darkness of Trigon's palace.

* * *

The figure sighed as it dropped Trigon's mangled body onto the floor and wiped it's sword on the demon's white hair.

"Now that was boring" sighed the figure as it dispelled it's sword and walked casually to Trigon's throne.

"Now to take care of that dammed Saviour" snarled the figure as it turned and watched a demon drag a battered man into Trigon's throne room. The demon used it's tail once again to pick up the man and slam him into the floor in front of Trigon's throne.

"Here is the soul you……" smiled the demon before it's words trailed off as it saw Trigon's body lying motionless on the floor.

"Why thank you my good demon" laughed the figure as it pointed a finger at the demon, "Now good bye" smiled the figure as it blasted the demon with a huge beam of black energy. The demon roared before it was struck by the beam of energy and was completely vaporised it. The figure blew the smoke away from it's finger and walked towards the chained man.

"Who are you?" asked the man weakly as it struggled to remain on it's feet.

"Your guardian evil my friend" smiled the robed figure as it helped the man to remain standing.

"What?" gasped the man as it looked at the figure in front of him. The figure just smiled as it rammed one of it's clawed hand into the man's chest. The figure watched as the man screamed in pain and try to pull the claw free. His screaming was suddenly replaced by sick laughter as the figure removed it's claw and looked at the man. The man was now wearing a black uniform with several bit's of silver armour protecting his chest and arms. He also had several chains hanging from his body, each chain had a razor sharp point attached to them.

"Not bad" laughed the figure as it looked at it's avatar, "Not bad at all"

"What have you done to me?" asked the man as he looked down at his new appearance.

"You are now my hell spawn, my avatar my envoy of the end" smiled the figure as it put it's hood back up.

"What will you have me do my master?" hissed the man as he dropped down to one knee in front of the figure. The figure just knelt down and whispered something into his Envoy's ear. The man just laughed as the figure pulled away and walked away from him.

"Very well my master" laughed the man as a long red cape erupted from his back and bellowed about behind him.

* * *

Paine stopped in her tracks as a bolt of red lightening struck the ground in front of her.

"It's time" she smiled as she dropped her bo staff and pulled out the vial that contained Jinx's blood.

"No Nightwing stop her!" screamed Genesis as she saw Paine open the vial. Paine glared at the goddess and the Titans and blasted them with a huge beam of red energy, sending them all flying into tombstones. Nightwing roared in fury as he launched himself at Paine who simply turned her gaze to him and threw a small vial of green liquid at him. The vial exploded on Nightwing's chest and released a strange green cloud that made Nightwing fall to the floor holding his face and screaming.

"Stay out of this" smiled Paine as she took the sack of hearts off her belt and emptied them onto the ground.

"Return his soul to this plane" commanded Paine before she started to chant something in a strange language. She continued to chant as she poured Jinx's blood onto the hearts and watched as they erupted into flames.

"Return his soul to this plane now" she whispered as she took out her knife and used it to leave a deep slash across her palm.

"Return my father to me now!" she screamed as a drop of her blood fell into the flames causing a huge explosion that sent Paine crashing into a nearby tree. Nightwing was sent flying across the cemetery and landed beside Genesis and the other Titan's.

Nightwing tried to open his eyes but his vision was still fuzzy but he did manage to see a single figure standing in the spot where Paine once stood. This new figure stood tall amidst the smoke and had a strange red cape flap around it, making it look like it was standing in the middle of a fire. This figure looked nothing like Paine but it somehow seemed very familiar to Nightwing. Paine managed to open her eyes and smiled as she saw a figure standing in the spot where she conducted the ritual.

"Father?" asked Paine as she stood back up and walked slowly towards the figure.  
  
.  
.  
.

Who is this mysterious figure the Paine has returned to the mterial realm? Find out in the next chapter but feel free to guess until then.  
Well anyway I hope you liked that chapter people. Remember to leave a review and to stay safe. Later days everyone


	9. Everything is working out just fine

Well here's chapter 9 I hope that everyone enjoys reading it. Would like to say thanks to Da man for perhaps one of the best reviews I have ever recieved.

Chapter 9

Everything working out just fine

Paine smiled even more as she slowly walked towards the figure standing among the smoke. The figure's head snapped around as it sent a chain flying at her and wrapped it around her leg. Paine screamed as the chain hoisted her into the air and held her upside down in front of the figure.

"Who are you child?" hissed the figure as it's cape disappeared into it's back and it looked at Paine with it's human eyes.

"Father don't you recognise me?" asked Paine as she dangled in front of the figure. The figure just snorted and made another chain rise from it's belt and hover in front of Paine's face, it's bladed point was just inches away from her eye.

"Should I?" asked the figure as it looked at Paine even closer, trying to see if it could recognise this girl who had called her father.

"Father it's me, it's Paine" smiled Paine as a stray tear fell from her eyes. The figure shot it's hand forward and caught the tear. It's expression instantly changed as it released Paine from his chain's grip and allowed her to fall to the ground.

"I know that name" gasped the figure quietly as it watched Paine stand back up and look at him.

"Please try an remember" pleaded Paine as she held her arm and looked at the figure, her eyes became locked with his. The figure suddenly roared in pain as it clutched it's head and fell to it's knees.

"Why can't I remember?" he roared he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Maybe this can help" smiled Paine as she produced a mask from her belt and handed it to the figure. The figure took the mask and looked at it closely.

"I know this face" he said as he studied the mask closely, he smiled gently as his memories started to return to him. The figure laughed as it placed the mask over it's face and fastened it on tightly. Paine watched as the figure stood back up and look at her, she could tell that he was smiling beneath the mask.

"Father?" asked Paine again as she took a step away from the figure.

"Yes Paine it is me" smiled the figure as it help it's arm out wide to her. Paine instantly smiled as she ran at her father and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you came back" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"So am I" replied the figure as it embraced Paine, "So am I" he said silently again, but this time his voice sounded more evil, more demonic.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cyborg as he helped Nightwing stand back up. Nightwing growled angrily as he stood back up and held his ribs.

"He has returned" gasped Genesis as she saw a new figure stand tall amidst the smoke.

"Who is he?" asked a very confused Aqua Lad as he appeared beside Genesis and looked at the figure she was pointing at.

"The envoy of the end" replied raven as she wiped away her tears and stood beside Nightwing.

"The who of the what?" asked Beast Boy as he appeared holding Starfire's hand.

"The envoy of the end, 'the evils' true avatar" sighed Genesis as looked down at the ground and clenched her fists tightly.

"But I thought that was that Nightmare guy?" replied Hotspot as he appeared with Speedy draped over his arms.

"His name was Onyx" replied Starfire as she glared at Hotspot. Hotspot looked at Starfire and smiled, his eyes begged for her forgiveness.

"No Onyx was merely a tool that 'the evil' used, he was never it's true avatar" replied Genesis as she looked at Hotspot, she wiped away a stray tear as she said Onyx's name.

"So who is this envoy of the end then?" asked Cyborg as he took Speedy off Hotspot's shoulder and placed him on the ground beside a tree trunk.

"Slade" hissed Nightwing as he saw the figure wearing Slade's traditional gold and black battle mask.

"No way!" gasped Beast boy as he watched the smoke clear and also saw the mask upon the figure's face. Nightwing growled again before he picked up his bo staff and charged at Slade.

"Nightwing don't!" screamed Genesis but her plea wasn't heard by Nightwing as he closed the distance between him and Slade.

* * *

Slade finished hugging Paine and turned his attention towards the city behind him.

"How I have missed this city" he said cheerfully as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the city.

"And now that your back we can both rule it once again" smiled Paine as she held her father's hand and leaned against him. Slade's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his daughter, _I do not share power_ he thought angrily as he made one of his chains hover behind Paine's head. He quickly dismissed the thought of killing her for now as he heard a roar from behind him. He smiled as he sent the chain rocketing towards Nightwing and wrapped it around his neck.

"Ahh Robin how have you been?" asked Slade as he turned and looked at Nightwing.

"Fine how about you?" smiled Nightwing before he was slammed into the ground and hoisted back into the air.

"I've been better" replied Slade as he tightened the chain around Nightwing's neck, making him cough and gasp for air. He turned his head and saw Genesis and the Titan's, except for Speedy charging straight for him.

"Be a dear and keep them busy?" Slade said as he turned and looked at Paine.

"Very well father" smiled Paine as she pulled out her bo staff and leapt at the charging heroes.

"You haven't changed Slade, you still get kids to do your dirty work" smiled Nightwing as he watched Paine attack his team mates.

"And your still as feisty as ever" smiled Slade as he slammed Nightwing into the ground once again.

"Bad habit I'm afraid" replied Nightwing as he spat out some blood and looked at Slade.

"It certainly is my dear little Robin" replied Slade as he once again tightened his grip around Nightwing's neck.

"My name isn't Robin" hissed Nightwing s he grabbed the chain wrapped around his neck, "My name is Nightwing!" he roared as he shattered the chain and fell to the ground panting and gasping for air.

"Fine then Nightwing shall we for old times sake?" asked Slade as he pulled out a black bo staff and held it against his face much like a sword.

"This is nothing like old times" smiled Nightwing as he stood back up and picked up his bo staff, "Ladies first" he said as he motioned for Slade to attack first.

"You haven't changed a bit" growled Slade before he charged at Nightwing and clanged his bo staff off of Nightwing's.

* * *

Paine leaped over Cyborg and threw a red bolt of energy at Starfire, knocking her out of the sky. Cyborg tried to hit her with a series of punches but Paine dodged each attempt and struck back with an overhead throw, sending Cyborg crashing through a wall.

"This is getting embarrassing" groaned Cyborg before he passed out and lay among the debris of the wall.

"Oh you so gonna pay for doing that to my wife!" growled Beast Boy as he transformed into a tiger and leapt at Paine, his claws where ready to slice her into pieces.

"You never learn do you" sighed Paine as she leapt away from Beast Boy's claws and threw a small device at him. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and looked at the device now attached to his chest.

"Aww man not again" sighed Beast Boy before the device blasted him enough electricity to bring him to his knees.

"Afraid so cutie pie" smiled Paine as she walked up to Beast Boy and kicked him in the face, knocking him into a tombstone.

"Check please" groaned Beast Boy before he passed out. Paine leapt away as Hotspot threw a ball of flames at her.

"Hold still!" yelled Hotspot as he blasted stream after stream of flame at Paine, who dodged everyone of the attacks.

"Chill out why don't you" laughed Paine as she threw a freeze disk at Hotspot hitting him in the arms. Hotspot opened his eyes and saw that the flames he used for arms had gone.

"Oh you gonna be sorry you did that!" roared Hotspot as he leapt at her with a flying kick. Paine ducked the kick and swung her bo staff around and sent Hotspot crashing into the tree Speedy was lying under. Paine was about to follow up on her attack until she was hit by a wall of water and a blast of golden energy.

"Not this time" smiled Genesis as she created a large golden ball of energy and threw it at Paine. Paine tried to jump out of the way but was once again hit by a wall of water courtesy of Aqua Lad. She glared at him before she was hit by the energy ball. The ball exploded once it touched her and sent her flying through several tombstones before she stopped by hitting a wall really hard and fast.

"Dam you, you meddlesome bitch" hissed Paine as she stood back up and threw several disks at Genesis and Aqua Lad. Aqua Lad managed to avoid most of the disks but was caught by one that sent him crashing into a wall. Genesis fared much better and destroyed each of the disks before they came anywhere near her.

"Game over!" roared Paine as she appeared behind Genesis and hit her around the back of the head with her bo staff. Genesis gasped once before she fell to the ground.

"Now wasn't there two more of these guys?" Paine asked herself as she looked around her for Raven and Speedy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven as she threw several large pieces of rubble at Paine. Paine barely managed to avoid each of the pieces was hit in the back by an energy arrow.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Jinx" growled Speedy as he loaded another arrow onto his long bow and shot it at Paine.

"Oh I'm so afraid" smiled Paine as she leapt away from the arrow and caught it before it hit the ground, "Here catch" she said as she threw the arrow at Raven who used her powers to create a small energy field around her boy, protecting herself from the arrow.

"That was close" said Raven as she breathed a sigh of relief and cast a glance over at Nightwing fighting against Slade, "Please be careful my love" she said quietly before she turned her attention back to Paine.

* * *

"I see you have improved greatly" Slade said in his usual calm emotionless voice as he blocked another of Nightwing's attacks.

"More than you could ever believe" smiled Nightwing as he parried Slade's attack and caught him in the chest with a round house kick. Slade stumbled back a few feet but managed to avoid another kick from Nightwing and responded by grabbing Nightwing's leg and dragging him to the ground.

"But I am still not impressed" hissed Slade into Nightwing's ear as let go of Nightwing's leg and leapt away from him. Nightwing punched the ground as he flipped back up and launched himself at Slade.

"You still haven't learnt a thing" sighed Slade as he ducked Nightwing's punch and hit him hard in the ribs with an uppercut. Nightwing coughed as he felt all the air being robbed from his body. Slade walked around Nightwing and watched as he struggled to breath.

"So much for the mighty saviour I have heard so much about" Slade said calmly as he kicked Nightwing in the ribs again. Nightwing gritted his teeth as the pain of the kick shot through his body.

"You can't kill me that easily Slade" coughed Nightwing s he tried to regain his footing, "Worse things than you have tried and failed". Slade just laughed as he kicked Nightwing's arms from under him and sent him crashing into the ground once again.

"Who said I was going to kill you" smiled Slade as he turned and walked towards Paine fighting against Speedy and Raven, "Oh and Nightwing, I am much more dangerous than my master you defeated all those yers ago" Slade called back as he sent one of his chains flying directly at Nightwing. Nightwing tried to avoid the chain but couldn't roll away fast enough and was hit hard in the face by it..

"Raven" whispered Nightwing weakly as he passed out into darkness.

* * *

Speedy was about to shot another arrow at Paine until his long bo was grabbed by Slade's chains and snapped in half.

"What the?" questioned Speedy as he turned and saw Slade hit him in the face with his bo staff, knocking the brave hero out cold. Raven didn't notice that Slade had even knocked Speedy out and continued to exchange blows with Paine.

"Hello my dear" came Slade's voice from behind her freezing her blood inside her heart. Before she could even breath a single word Slade wrapped her in his chains and slammed her into the ground with incredible force. Raven groaned as Slade slammed her into the ground again.. Once he was sure she was knocked out he dropped her and looked at Paine. He motioned for her to stand beside him as he used one of his chains to remove Raven's wedding ring and leave it lying beside Nightwing's hand.

"Come along my dear" he said calmly as his cape erupted from his back. Paine smiled as she picked up Raven and stood beside her father. Slade's cape suddenly wrapped around them and then vanished leaving only the remaining Titan's and Genesis in the ruined cemetery. The only thing left of Raven was her wedding ring that lay just a few inches from Nightwing's hand.

* * *

"This is working out just fine" smiled 'the evil' as it sat down on Trigon's throne and watched as it's storm destroyed everything in Hell.

.

.

.  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. I should have the next one ready soon so stay tuned. So until next time stay safe people and later days.

PS: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	10. Painful information

I hope y'all liked the last chapter and I hope you will all like this one as well.

Chapter 10

Painful information

"I think he's waking up" said a voice in the darkness as Nightwing slowly opened his eyes and saw Cyborg and Speedy standing over him.

"Hey man have a nice sleep?" smiled Speedy as Nightwing sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh where am I?" groaned Nightwing as he looked at Cyborg. Cyborg smiled as he held his hand out to Nightwing.

"It's ok man your safe at home" replied the metal hero as he helped Nightwing to stand back up.

"Where's Slade?" demanded Nightwing as he looked around him and saw that he was in the living area of the Tower.

"Don't know, listen man he took Raven with him" Cyborg said sadly as he helped Nightwing to balance himself.

"What?" gasped Nightwing as he looked at his friend.

"Raven's gone man" sighed Cyborg sadly as he handed Raven's wedding ring to Nightwing. Nightwing took the small golden band and looked at it, his vision was become blurry s tears formed in his eyes.

"Where did he take her?" growled Nightwing as he glared at Cyborg, the metal hero could see an intense hatred burning in Nightwing's eyes.

"We don't know Genesis is trying to track him down but it doesn't look good" replied Speedy as he sat on the couch and sighed sadly. Nightwing growled angrily under his breath as he headed towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" demanded Cyborg as he watched Nightwing walking towards the garage.

"I'm going to save my wife" replied Nightwing as he stopped and saw Beast Boy standing in his path.

"Not alone your not" said the green changeling as he blocked Nightwing's path.

"Just try and stop me" growled Nightwing as he grabbed Beast Boy and threw him across the living area and into the TV. He didn't show any emotion as he grabbed his helmet and disappeared into the garage.

"What is his deal?" growled Beast Boy as he stood back up and tried to follow after Nightwing but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Let him go" he said as he restrained Beast Boy, "He needs some time alone" he said sadly as he heard Nightwing's motorcycle roar into life and speed off into the city. Cyborg sighed gently as he disappeared down a corridor that led to the bedrooms.

"He had better look after himself" snorted Beast Boy as he sat on the couch beside Speedy and was about to turn on the TV until he remembered that he had crashed into it. Both of the Titan's sighed as they looked at the ruined television set.

* * *

Nightwing sped through the city, his hair bellowed behind him and the rain soaked his uniform but he didn't care he had to find Raven. He stopped as he saw a young man being beaten by a gang of five thugs wearing bandanas, he sighed as he stopped his bike and took off his helmet.

"Yo dude if you know what's good for you you'll just keep on driving" said one of the gang member's as he noticed Nightwing step off his motorcycle

"And if you know what's good for you you'll all start running about now" replied Nightwing as he reached for his bo staff and held it behind his back.

"Check out this guy he thinks he's a hero" laughed one of the thugs as he picked up his baseball bat and batted it in his hand.

"Let's teach this idiot why you shouldn't mess with Slade's Scythes!" yelled another thug as he pulled out a chain and ran at Nightwing. Nightwing growled as soon as he heard Slade's name being mentioned and pulled out his bo staff and smashed the thug with the chain in the face with it. The other member's of the gang looked at Nightwing in shock as he twirled the bo staff around his head and once again smashed it into the chain wielding thug's chest, sending him slamming against a wall.

"Yo he took out Bobby" said one of the thugs as he watched the thug known as Bobby slump onto the ground. The person they where beating the crap out of saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the hell out of there and quickly took off down the street. The thugs barely noticed that he was gone, they where little more interested in Nightwing rather than a pathetic lawyer.

"Kill this asshole!" yelled the thug with the baseball bat as he charged at Nightwing.

"Party time" smiled Nightwing as he blocked the baseball bat shot and kicked the thug in the chest. He was about to follow up until he was tackled by two of the gang member's and knocked to the ground.

"Eat this pretty boy" growled one of the thugs as he punched Nightwing in the face. The thug trembled as he released that the punch did very little damage to Nightwing.

"My turn smiled Nightwing as he threw the two thugs off his chest and flipped back onto his feet. Nightwing ducked underneath another attempted baseball swing and rammed the point of his bo staff into the thugs chest, the thug coughed as the air rushed from his lungs. Nightwing took advantage of the thugs gasping for air and grabbed him by the coat and threw him against the wall with incredible force. The thug slammed into the wall and screamed in pain as he held one of his arms close to his chest. Nightwing spun round and hit another of the thugs in the face with his bo staff, breaking the large man's nose. The man screamed in pain as blood poured down his face and was punched in the stomach by Nightwing, bringing him down to his knees. Nightwing was about to smash his face again with his bo staff until he stopped and just pushed the thug over and leapt at another of the gang members. One of the gang member's decided he had had enough and tried to run away from the battle but Nightwing saw him and threw a birdarang at the fleeing man, imbedding the sharp points of the weapon into the thugs leg. The man screamed as he fell to the ground and tried to pull the birdarang out but it was imbedded far too deep in his flesh.

"Just you and me now" smiled Nightwing as he pointed the point of his bo staff at the remaining thug. The man looked around him at his fallen comrades and considered running away until he remembered what Nightwing had done to the last person who had tried that.

"Yo man I surrender" stammered the thug as he dropped his weapon and held his hands high in the air.

"You think I care" replied Nightwing as he folded up his bo staff and slowly approached the terrified thug.

"But…but you're the good guy" stammered the thug as he backed away from Nightwing and fell onto his ass.

"How about I cut you a deal?" smiled Nightwing as he pulled out another birdarang and held it close to his face.

"Yo man name it, I'll do anything" stammered the thug as he looked at Nightwing holding the deadly birdarang.

"Tell me where I can find Paine" demanded Nightwing as he grabbed the thug and lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall.

"You man if I tell you she'll kill me" replied the thug as he trembled in Nightwing's grip.

"And if you don't I'll kill you" hissed Nightwing s he held the blade of his birdarang dangerously close to the man's neck. The thug screamed in terror as he wet his pants as Nightwing made the blade touch his throat.

"Ok…ok I'll tell you just take away the blade" stammered the thug as he closed his eyes. He sighed a small breath of relief as Nightwing pulled the blade away and tossed him to the ground.

"Talk" ordered Nightwing as he put the birdarang away.

"Yo man she has a hideout on the east side of town, an old warehouse on Jefferson street" replied the thug as he tried to stand back up.

"You had better be telling me the truth" hissed Nightwing as he walked towards the thug, making the man tremble and nearly fall over again.

"I am, dog" stammered the thug as he locked yes with Nightwing. Nightwing could see from his fear that he was telling the truth. He smiled as he pushed his way past the thug and walked towards his motorcycle.

"Pity you won't ever get there" smiled the thug as he pulled out a pistol from his pants and pointed it at Nightwing. In that instant Nightwing spun round and threw his birdarang at the thug's chest. The man coughed once as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and saw the curved blade of the weapon sticking into his chest.

"Yo man this isn't cool" he coughed as he raised his hand and pressed it against the area the birdarang was embedded, he slowly removed his hand and saw a red liquid staining his fingers. He looked at Nightwing again before he fell onto his knees and then to the ground.

"I'm sorry" whispered Nightwing under his breath as he put his helmet back on and mounted his motorcycle. He looked down at the carnage he had just caused and sighed sadly before he sped off into the city once again. He didn't care what it cost he was going to save Raven.

* * *

Paine walked through her warehouse hideout carrying a large tray in her arms. She stopped outside a large red door that was being protected by two of Slade's robotic minions.

"Step aside" ordered Paine making the two guards take a step away from the door and open it for her. She smiled as she entered the room and saw Raven chained to the wall with a small metal band attached to her head.

"I hope you like your new accommodations?" smiled Paine as she watched Raven open her eyes and look at her.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Raven as she struggled to break free from the chains that held her prisoner.

"Oh I don't want you daddy wanted you" smiled Paine as she poured a glass of water and walked over to Raven, "I hope your thirsty". Raven looked at Paine with her eyebrow raised.

"It's ok it's not poisoned" smiled Paine as she gently poured some of the cool water into Raven's mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Raven as Paine finished pouring the water into her mouth.

"Cause dad told me to" replied Paine as she put the glass back onto the tray and pulled up a chair in front of Raven.

"Why do call him dad?" asked Raven as she looked at Paine, it was had for her to believe that this was the same girl who had given Nightwing a run for his money in a fight.

"Cause he is my dad" replied Paine quickly as she looked into Raven's eyes.

"Don't you care that he murdered your mother and left your brother for dead?" gasped Raven as she looked into Paine's eyes.

"I have no brother!" snarled Paine as she rammed her fist into Raven's stomach, knocking the wind out the empath's body. Raven coughed as she tried to get her breathing to return to normal.

"And as for my mother that bitch got what was coming to her" Paine added before she hit Raven again in the ribs with a punch.

"Seems like a hit a nerve" smiled Raven weakly as she tried to regain her composure, she coughed a few times as she hung limply in her chains.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak to my father" Paine said calmly as she picked up the tray and left the room. Raven waited until she was sure she was away before she winced in pain. Paine's last punch broke a few of her ribs and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Where are you Nightwing?" she asked the darkness of the room as she coughed and winced at the pain her coughing caused.

* * *

"I'm coming Rae just hold on" Nightwing said to himself as he sped through the streets of the city.

* * *

"That's right Nightwing come straight to me" laughed Slade as he watched Nightwing's bike speed through the city on the large screen in front of him, his chains rattling gently at his side

.

.

.

I hope evryone liked that chapter. I should have the next one up soon so please leave a review for me. Thanks and remeber to stay safe people.   
  
Later days


	11. Finding Raven

Enjoy please.Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 11

Finding Raven

Genesis levitated a few inches above the roof of the Tower and chanted something under her breath. Her face was contorted in pain as she desperately tried to find where Slade was holding Raven, she screamed as her eyes snapped open and she fell onto the roof.

"Dammit where are you?" she growled sadly as she stood back up and looked over at the city. She shuddered as a cold wind blew around her, making her wrap her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. She sighed as she closed her eyes once and tried once again to find Raven.

* * *

Hotspot punched his punching bag a few more times until he was stopped by the lights flickering on and off. 

"Now what?" he asked himself as he grabbed his towel and left the training room.

* * *

Genesis screamed again as she once again failed to find Raven. 

"Where is he keeping you?" she asked herself as she slammed her fist into the roofs surface.

"Maybe you should calm down first" replied a voice from behind her. Genesis turned around to see who the mysterious voice belonged to and nearly fainted.

"Impossible you died" gasped Genesis as she looked at the figure standing in the shadow's just beside the roof excess door.

"No I still live on in your heart" replied the figure as it remained in the shadows. Genesis slowly walked towards the figure and held out her hand to it.

"No stay away!" commanded the figure as it shied away from her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Genesis as her hand recoiled away from the figure.

"Please don't I don't deserve your love" replied the figure as it stepped out of the shadows just enough so that it's face remained hidden.

"Why have you come here then to torment my already broken heart?" screamed Genesis as she looked at the figure, she felt a stray tear fall away from one of her amber eyes. She was amazed to see a few small droplets of water fall from it's face and gently hit the ground.

"No I have come here to help you" replied the figure, a great sadness could be heard in it's voice. "I must help you save Raven"

"But how we don't know where she is" wept Genesis as she wiped away her tears and looked at the figure.

"But the saviour does, find him and you will find Raven" replied the figure before it's body started to fade away into the shadows.

"No come back!" screamed Genesis as she ran at the shadows and felt about them for any sign of the figure, "Please don't leave me again" she wept as she fell to her knees and wept quietly.

"I never did" whispered a voice form the shadows.

* * *

Genesis opened her eyes and saw Hotspot standing over her smiling. 

"Hey you ok?" asked Hotspot as he helped Genesis to sit up.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Genesis as se rubbed her head gently and tried to stand back up.

"I don't know, I just found you lying here when I arrived" replied Hotspot s he helped Genesis to balance herself.

"I must have passed out" she said softly as she looked over at the shadows beside the roof excess door.

"Must have. So any luck on finding Rae yet?" smiled Hotspot as he looked at Genesis.

"maybe" replied Genesis as she walked towards the edge of the tower, "But I need to be alone for a little longer" she said as he turned and looked at Hotspot.

"Opps no problem I'll just be heading then" smiled Hotspot sheepishly as he backed away towards the door that lead back into the tower, "You just be careful ok?" he smiled before he disappeared into the tower. Genesis just smiled as she closed her eyes and once again began floating just above the roof of Titan's Tower.

* * *

Slade stood in a single beam of light and watched Nightwing on one of the large screen in front of him. 

"Yes my dear?" asked Slade as he turned and saw Paine standing in the middle of his chamber..

"I just came to tell you that Raven has finally woken up" smiled Paine as she looked at him, he wasn't wearing his mask but his face was still shrouded in darkness.

"Excellent" smiled Slade as he motioned for one of his chains to float across the room to where his mask lay.

"Shall I bring her to you now father?" asked Paine as she watched Slade's chain bring his battle mask over to him.

"Yes dear bring me the witch" replied Slade calmly as his chain brought hi battle mask to him. He waited until Paine had left the room until he placed it back onto his face, "And when Nightwing arrives the party can really begin" laughed Slade sadistically as he turned and continued to watch Nightwing speed through the city on the large screen.

"Come and meet your destiny" he said as the light he was standing in disappeared leaving him standing in the dark.

* * *

Nightwing continued to speed through the city until he was stopped by a gun shot fired directly in front of him. 

"Who in the hell?" growled Nightwing as he stopped his bike and looked around him for the shooter.

"Well well look who it is" replied a lone figure as it leaped off the roof of a nearby car twirling a gun in it's hand, "It's bird boy" the figure said as it pointed the gun directly at Nightwing.

"What do you want Johnny?" hissed Nightwing as he stepped off his bike and glared at Johnny Rancid. Rancid smiled as he put his gun away and spat onto the ground.

"I've been ordered to take you down bird boy" he replied as he wiped his mouth, "Courtesy of Mr Slade" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You can try" smiled Nightwing as he pulled out his bo staff and entered his fighting stance, "But you gonna fail big time" he said as he motioned for Rancid to attack. Johnny roared as he picked up a iron bar and ran directly at Nightwing. Nightwing just smiled as he twirled his bo staff and leapt forward.

* * *

Genesis's eyes snapped open once again as she fell back onto the roof of the tower. She panted heavily as she stood back up and looked at the city. 

"I've found him" she said weakly as she crawled towards the door that lead back into the Tower. She groaned in pain as she used the door to help her stand back up and activated the Tower's intercom system.

Hotspot looked up as the small screen on the wall flashed a bright red.

"Hello" he said he said in his usual grumpy tone as he pushed a small button beside the screen and saw Genesis's face appear on it, "Are you ok?" he asked as he noticed that she was panting heavily.

"I'm fine I know where Nightwing is" she said as she struggled to remain standing.

"But you where meant to be looking for Raven" replied Hotspot as he looked at her in confusion.

"No time to explain trust…." panted Genesis before her face disappeared from the screen and a small thumb was heard. Hotspot didn't waste anytime as he ran out of the living area and headed towards the roof. Hotspot reached the top of the stairs that lead to the roof and found Genesis lying on the ground breathing slowly.

"Please be ok" he whispered to himself as he turned her body over and listened to see if he could hear a heart beat, "Duh hot head she's a God no heart" he said to himself as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Ok time for plan B" he said as he reached for his communicator and hit the Beast Boy button, "He had better pick up or he'll be sorry" growled Hotspot as he listened to the communicator beep over and over again.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he reached for his communicator but found that it wasn't in his pocket. 

"Yo Cy have you seen my communicator?" yelled Beast boy as he threw pillows off the sofa he was sitting on.

"Yeah you left it in the kitchen!" replied Cyborg's booming voice from the garage. Beast Boy smiled as he leapt off the sofa and ran towards the kitchen.

"There you are" he smiled as he saw his communicator buzzing around on the work top.

"Hello you have reached Beast Boy the….." but he was cut off by Hotspot's yelling.

"What took you so long you little piece of….never mind tell Cyborg to get his metal ass up to roof, we have a problem" replied an enraged Hotspot as he panned his communicator down to show Genesis lying on the ground beside him.

"Gotcha be there in five" replied Beast Boy before Hotspot's screen cut to static.

"You had better be" replied Hotspot as he tried to make Genesis more comfortable.

* * *

Nightwing roared again as he sent Johnny Rancid crashing into a set of trash cans. 

"Bird boy I'm am so gonna kill you!" screamed rancid as he launched himself at Nightwing, throwing a series of punches at the brave hero.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from last time" growled Nightwing as he ducked under Johnny's attacks and caught him with an uppercut, "You way too stupid to beat me" he smiled as he grabbed Rancid by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the ground. Rancid growled once as he tried to stand back up again but coughed as he fell back onto the ground face first. Nightwing just smiled as he dragged the defeated villain off the road and threw him amongst the trash.

"Don't even think about following me" hissed Nightwing as he put his bo staff away and walked towards his motorcycle. He took one last look at Johnny lying among the rotting fruit and trash and smiled before he sped off towards the east side of the city.

* * *

Genesis slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the bright light shining in her eyes. 

"Where am I?" she asked as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"The med lab" replied Hotspot as his face came into focus.

"Med lab?" asked Genesis as she looked at him.

"Yeah you passed out again" replied Hotspot as he smiled down at her, "Now what did you mean by you found him?" he asked as Genesis sat up in the bed. She still felt very weak but was strong enough to stand back up under her own power.

"I know where Nightwing is" she smiled as she walked towards the nearest window.

"So we're meant to be looking for raven" replied Hotspot as he joined her beside the window.

"Yeah flame head has a point" said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg entered the med lab ad looked at Genesis.

"You don't understand Nightwing is looking for raven and he is very close to finding her" replied Genesis as she turned and looked at the shape shifter.

"How do you know that?" asked Cyborg as he stared blankly at Genesis.

"I felt it in his heart" smiled Genesis as she used the wall to help her stay standing.

"Right so Nightwing is about to find her big deal we still don't know where she is" Beast boy said as he sat down a chair and starting rocking back and forth on it.

"Yes but by knowing where Nightwing is going we can follow him and therefore find Raven you silly mortal" sighed Genesis as she watched Beast Boy relax in the chair and walk back over to her bed.

"So where is he?" asked Speedy as he appeared behind Cyborg with Starfire and Aqua Lad.

"The place you call the east side of town" smiled Genesis as she once again sat down on her bed.

"Ok team you heard the lady the east side it is" smiled Cyborg as he smashed his fists together.

"Oh boy here we go again" sighed Beast Boy as he stood up and looked at Cyborg.

"TITAN'S GO!" yelled Cyborg as everyone except Beast Boy and Genesis ran out of the room towards the garage.  
  
"Dude he say's that way to much " sighed Beast boy as he followed after them, "You coming?" he asked as he stopped in the doorway and looked at Genesis.

"No you go on ahead" smiled Genesis as she lay back down on the bed. Beast boy just smiled as he sprinted after his team mates. Genesis sighed as she looked up at the light again.

"Good luck everyone" she said softly as her body slowly faded away and disappeared.

* * *

Nightwing stopped outside a destroyed warehouse and looked up at it. He smiled as he saw several goons walk about wearing the same coloured masks the thugs he defeated did. 

"I'm coming Raven just hold on" he said to himself as he stepped off his bike and pulled out his bo staff.

"Yes Nightwing come and get her" Slade said coldly as he watched Nightwing sneak into his warehouse, behind him Raven struggled to break free of her bindings, "Come and get her".

.

.

.

Ok I would like to say a huge thank you to Da man for all of their incredible reviews. Thnks who ever you are. I would also like to say thank you to Peppermint dream, Blooddarkness, Crimson Dragon 13, Surfer Tsunamiya, Dark Weezing, Black-Hearted-Fool and of course Tayk for all of their reviews. If I missed anyone out i am truely sorry. Anyway should have the next chapter posted soon so until stay safe everone.

Later days people.


	12. Fighting for Raven

Ok a new chapter for y'all to enjoy so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12

Fighting for Raven

Nightwing silently snuck up on another of Slade's robot guards and rammed his bo staff through the things face. He didn't like this sort of fight, he preferred a stand up battle not one where he had to sneak around. But he knew that there was far to many enemies to take down all by himself so he had to go with the stealth approach. _Where is she?_ he thought as he ducked out of the sight of several gang members. He folded up his bo staff and used the shadows to hide his presence as he slowly crept down the corridor.

"Wonder what's behind door number one?" he asked himself as he stopped outside a large green door. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small black box and opened it, the box contained various lock picking tools. He occasionally looked over his shoulder as he picked the lock, he smiled as he heard a quiet clicking noise and slowly opened the door. He sighed and slapped himself in the head once he released he had found his way into the warehouse toilet. He grumbled silently under his breath as he left the room and snuck down another corridor.

"What's the matter Nightwing are you lost?" asked a voice from nowhere but yet everywhere. He stopped in his tracks and looked around him to see where the voice came from. He smiled and shook his head in defeat as he noticed a small security camera watching him.

"Where are you Slade?" he growled as he looked up at the camera.

"You'll just have to find out won't you" said Slade's voice again in a very cheerful tone, "Oh and I would hurry up I wouldn't want to keep your little Raven waiting" he said as Raven's screams and cries could be heard in the distance.

"I swear Slade if you touch a single hair on her head I'll kill you!" hissed Nightwing as he threw a birdarang and the camera and sprinted off down the corridor.

* * *

Slade laughed as the screen he was watching went to static.

"That's right Nightwing come straight to me" laughed Slade as he walked up to where Raven was bound and slowly ran his gloved hand across her face.

"What do want from me?" screamed Raven as she tried to squirm away from Slade's touch. Slade just smiled inside his mask and removed his hand from her face.

"You're my bait to lure little Nightwing straight to me" replied Slade as he looked into Raven's eyes, he could sense that she was afraid and he liked that.

"Nightwing will kill you" smiled Raven as she looked into Slade's inhuman eyes, a sudden look of hope had crept into her eyes. Slade didn't like this new look and quickly slapped Raven across the face with incredible force. Raven would have went flying across the room except for the fact that she was chained to the wall.

"No my dear I'll kill him" smiled Slade as he turned and walked away from Raven, his chains rattled as he walked. Raven physically trembled as she watched Slade disappear into the shadows, she trembled because she believed him.

* * *

Nightwing was getting more and more frustrated as he kicked through another door. He quickly ducked as one of Slade's goons leapt at him and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Where are you Slade?" roared Nightwing as he blocked an attempted punch and buried his knee into the thug's stomach. He didn't have much time to think as a couple a dozen of Slade's robotic minions poured into the corridor in front and behind him.

"I thought I would send some of my friends to keep you company while you looked" came Slade's voice from a loud speaker above Nightwing's head. Nightwing growled as he threw another birdarang at the speaker and looked at the approaching robots.

"This is going to be little bit more difficult than I thought" smiled Nightwing as he pulled out his bo staff and leapt at the first of robots that had charged him.

* * *

Cyborg turned the T van sharply around another street corner. Everyone sitting in the back seats flew to one side squashing Beast Boy against the window.

"Dude watch it!" complained Beast Boy as he peeled his face off of the window.

"Yeah man calm down" smiled Speedy as he helped pick Hotspot off the floor.

"I can't calm down, not until we get Nightwing and Rae safely home" replied Cyborg as he flew round another corner and ignored all the complaints from everybody in the back seats. Starfire had a worried look on her face as she looked out of her window and watched the buildings go past really quickly.

"You ok honey?" asked Beast Boy as he nudged her knocking her out of her trance.

"Truthfully I am not" replied Starfire as she looked at Beast Boy. Beast boy smiled as he placed his arm over her shoulder and brought her closer to his body.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I am afraid that something bad is about to happen" whispered Starfire as she looked once again into her husbands eyes. Beast Boy could see a great sadness in those pools of emerald and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry everything is going to be just fine, trust me" he smiled as he winked at her.  
"I hope so" smiled Starfire as she closed her eyes and resumed listening to beast Boy's heart beating.

* * *

Nightwing groaned in pain as he pushed one of destroyed robot guards off of his body and used his bo staff to stand back up. His uniform was in tatters and his breathing was short and fast. He smiled weakly as he limped through the wreckage of the destroyed Slade bots.

"I'm coming Raven" was all he kept saying as he used the walls to help him stagger down the corridor towards a large black and red door.

* * *

Genesis fell to her knees as she appeared inside her personal chamber's in Gehenna.

"I'm glad to be home" she said weakly as she stood back and walked towards a large pool of steaming water. She smiled as she lowered herself into the pool and allowed the water to cover her body u to head.

"Now this feels nice" she said as she closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to take away her pain.

"Having a bath are we?" asked a familiar voice making Genesis eyes snap open. Genesis smiled as she closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath.

"Yes, now do you mind Raziel?" she smiled as she opened one of her eyes and looked at vampire wraith that was crouching in front of her.

"Not at all" replied Raziel as he watched Genesis use her power to drop some of the water onto her head.

"How is everything in the land of death?" asked Genesis as she opened her eyes and looked at Raziel, since the death of Chaos Raziel had become the new god of death.

"Hell is how you say hell" smiled Raziel as Genesis wiped the water away from her eyes.

"I know the envoy has been returned to earth and Trigon has been killed" replied Genesis as she looked up at Raziel and motioned for him to sit.

"What of the saviour, is he ok?" asked Raziel as he sat crossed legged directly in front of Genesis.

"I don't know his future is shrouded in shadows and death" sighed Genesis as she stood up and stepped out of the water. Raziel stood up and turned his back to the goddess as she dried herself.

"What do we do now life giver?" asked Raziel as he kept his back turned to Genesis.

"We wait and see" replied Genesis as she placed one of her hands on Raziel's shoulder. Raziel looked at her and smiled slightly s he rested one of his claws on top of her hand.

* * *

Slade smiled as the door to his chamber was sent flying across the room.

"Ahh Nightwing so glad you could make it" he said as he turned and saw a battered and tired Nightwing standing in the door way.

"Where is she?" demanded Nightwing as he staggered into the room and pointed the tip of his bo staff directly at Slade. Slade just nodded and pointed his own bo staff towards the wall Raven was chained to. Nightwing was about to walk over to her until he noticed that Paine was standing beside her holding a knife to Raven's throat.

"Let her go Slade this is between me and you!" yelled Nightwing as he glared at Slade once again.

"I'll think about it!" replied Slade as he entered his fighting stance and looked at Nightwing, he held his bo staff behind his back.

"Better think quick then" smiled Nightwing as he prepared for his battle against Slade.

.

.

.

Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review for me and sty tuned for the next chapter, should be up real soon (will be the big fight between Slade and Nightwing). So all that's left to say is stay safe people.

Later days


	13. Tears of goodbye

I hope you enjoy.

Authors note: I will not be held responsible for any accidents that happen when you read this chapter.

Chapter 13

Tears of goodbye

Nightwing smiled as he side stepped Slade first attack and swung his bo staff at his enemies ribs. Slade however saw the attack coming and pinned the bo staff against his chest using his arm.

"Nice try" he said casually before he smashed his fist into Nightwing's chest, making him gasp for air. Nightwing continued to gasp for air even as Slade hit him in the face with a devastating spin kick sending him crashing across the room.

"What's the matter Nightwing?" asked Slade as he walked towards him, "Running out of breath?" he smiled as he picked Nightwing up and threw him against the wall.

"Not yet" coughed Nightwing as he threw himself at Slade and rammed his knee into his armoured chest. Slade coughed in pain as he felt all his breath being robbed from his lungs. Nightwing smiled as he grabbed Slade's bo staff and used it to propel Slade over his head and sent him crashing through the wall behind him. Slade however managed to use his chains to grab Nightwing's leg and dragged him through the wall with him.

* * *

"Looks like lover boy isn't faring to well" smiled Paine as she watched Slade explode from the wall and toss Nightwing across the room. Raven gave Paine a death glare before she turned her attention back to Nightwing. She cheered as Nightwing flipped up and slammed his bo staff into Slade's ribs.

"Same could be said about dear old daddy" she replied as she looked up at Paine. Paine just smiled as she rammed her fist into Raven's gut.

"I didn't say you could speak" she smiled as she watched Raven cough and pant for air.

* * *

Cyborg stopped the T car suddenly making everyone else in the vehicle jerk forward.

"A little warning next time" groaned Beast Boy as he sat back up and rubbed his forehead and glared at Cyborg.

"According to my scanner Nightwing's about here somewhere" Cyborg said calmly as he stepped out of the car and looked around him.

"Yeah but where?" asked Hotspot as he stood beside him. Speedy and Aqua soon joined them as him watched Cyborg look all around him.

"There" smiled Cyborg as he pointed at an old warehouse. Speedy smiled as he loaded one of his arrows into his long bow. Beast Boy jumped out of the vehicle and looked up at the old warehouse.

"That must be where Slade and Paine are then" Starfire said as she stood beside Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around her body.

"He's in there?" gasped Beast Boy as he continued to look at the building. He suddenly realised that he was the only person still standing beside the T car.

"Hurry up BB!" yelled Aqua Lad as he looked back at the green changeling. He smiled before he turned away and followed after Starfire.

"I guess I don't have a choice" gulped Beast Boy before he took a deep breath and followed his team mates.

* * *

Nightwing followed up on his bo staff attack and caught Slade in the chin with a huge uppercut. Slade staggered back a few steps from the attack and watched as Nightwing leapt at him and landed a perfect flying kick on his ribs. Slade winced in pain as he slammed against a wall.

"What's the matter Slade running out of breath?" smiled Nightwing as he twirled his bo staff around his head. Slade sat up and glared at Nightwing, his eyes where full of rage and hatred towards the cocky young hero.

"Cute" he said coldly before he leapt at Nightwing and forced him to the ground.

"Let's see if I can change that" he said as he punched Nightwing in the face. Nightwing tried to block the punches but Slade used his chains to pin his arms on the ground. Nightwing coughed as Slade punched him again and watch some blood trickle away from his mouth.

"For the saviour of all life you bleed just fine" smiled Slade as he continued to punch Nightwing's face.

* * *

Raven tried to turn away from the scene but Paine grabbed her head and made her watch Slade punching Nightwing.

"Aww come on you don't wanna miss this do?" she smiled as she watched Raven fight against her. Raven couldn't move, she couldn't use her power she felt so helpless.  
"Leave him alone!" she screamed as Slade continued to punch Nightwing.

* * *

Slade looked up and glared at Raven.

"Keep your mouth shut" he said as he sent one his chains flying at her and watched as it smashed into her face. Nightwing looked up and saw Raven hanging limply in her chains.  
"Leave her alone!" he roared as he felt a sudden surge of strength and managed to break one of the chains holding his hands down. Slade watched in awe as Nightwing grabbed his face and rammed his own head into Slade's. Slade reeled back slightly and released his grip on Nightwing's other hand.

"You'll pay for touching her!" he hissed as he pushed Slade off him and grabbed his bo staff. Slade stood back up and was sent flying across the room by Nightwing as he swung his bo staff at him and hit him in the face. Nightwing roared again as he leapt at Slade and attempted to drive his knee into Slade's chest.

"Where did you get that strength from?" demanded Slade as he rolled away from Nightwing and rammed his fist into Nightwing's face. He watched in horror as Nightwing just looked at him, the punch seemed to have little or no effect on him.

"Like I said you'll pay for hurting her!" he growled as he grabbed hold of Slade's arm and threw him across the room. Slade crashed into the far wall and watched as Nightwing walked slowly towards him.

* * *

Cyborg slowly changed his arm into it's sonic cannon form and pressed his body against he wall.

"Speedy you ready?" he whispered as he watched the agile young archer press himself against the wall beside him.

"Always" he replied before both him and Cyborg leapt around the corner roaring. The stopped their battle cry and looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok what the hell?" asked Speedy in confusion as he lowered his long bow and looked down the corridor. All over the place lay robotic limbs and pieces of circuitry.

"Looks like Nightwing had some fun" replied Cyborg as he changed his arm back to normal. Beast Boy and the other Titan's soon joined them and looked at the chaos in the corridor.

"Wow you guys are good" exclaimed Beast Boy as he patted Cyborg on the back. Cyborg and Speedy just looked at him and sighed.

"Come on my scanner says Nightwing's just ahead" smiled Cyborg as he pressed on into the corridor. Beast Boy just looked at him confusion as Aqua Lad, Hotspot, Starfire and Speedy pushed past him and followed after Cyborg.

"Was it something I said?" asked Beast Boy as he followed after them.

* * *

Paine watched in horror as Nightwing walked towards her father.

"I don't think so!" she screamed as she threw herself at Nightwing. Nightwing ducked under her first punch and grabbed her leg as she attempted to kick him

"Go join daddy" he said coldly, his seemed to have no emotion in it as he spun Paine around and threw her at Slade. Slade used his chains to stop Paine from hitting him and dropped her on the floor in front of her. He laughed and watched as Paine scrambled back to feet. Nightwing stopped in his tracks and looked at him in slight confusion.

"What's o funny?" demanded Nightwing as he pointed the tip of his bo staff at Slade. Slade suddenly stopped laughing and glared a hole through Nightwing.

"This" he replied as Starfire appeared in the doorway of his chamber and looked around him. Nightwing spun round and ran towards her as Slade sent one of chains flying directly at Starfire's chest.

"Nightwing I am glad that we have found you" smiled Starfire as she watched Nightwing running towards her. The chain tip suddenly changed from being blunt to having a razor knife point sticking out of it. Nightwing suddenly leapt at Starfire and used his bo staff to deflect the chain away from Starfire. Slade cursed under his breath as the chain point snapped off and went flying in a different direction.

"Nice try Slade" panted Nightwing as he smiled and pointed his bo staff at Slade once again, "But no cigar"

"Care to bet on that" replied Slade evilly before he folded up his bo staff and placed his arm around Paine, "See you around my young apprentice" he said before his cloak enveloped them and made both him and Paine disappear into the shadows. Nightwing fell to his knees and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Nightwing are you undamaged?" asked Starfire as she watched him laugh.

"I'm fine Star" he said as he stood, "I'm fine". he smiled at her before he turned and walked towards Raven. He stopped in his tracks and dropped his bo staff unto the ground. Raven hung in her chains with the gagger end of Slade's chain lodged in her chest.

"I'm sorry" coughed Raven as she looked at him, her blood fell to the ground like crimson tears. Nightwing ran towards her and pulled her free from her bindings.

"Don't die on me" he pleaded as he rested her head on his knees. Raven looked up at him, she tried to crack a smile but she coughed instead. She raised her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek, she pulled her hand away as she felt a small tear run onto it.

"Thank you" she smiled as she felt her own tears well up in her eyes again. Nightwing tried to stop himself from crying but he couldn't hold back the flood of tears.

"What…what for?" he coughed as he felt the lump in his throat get even bigger.

"For showing me what real love is" smiled Raven as she ran her finger's along his mask, "Can I see them?" she asked as she looked at Nightwing. Nightwing just smiled as he took off his mask and allowed her to look into his eyes.

"You always did have the prettiest blue eyes" she smiled as she stared into his eyes, she could see his tears, she could see into his soul but she could see his love for her in his eyes. Nightwing smiled as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, Raven returned the kiss as best she could until her hand fell away from his face and hung limply at her side. Nightwing pulled his head away from hers and broke down into tears as he looked into her lifeless eyes.  
"Goodbye" he wept as he closed over her beautiful violet eyes, "Goodbye" he whispered as he held her body close to his and cried into her hair . He closed his eyes as his tears fell, he had lost his reason to live, he had his soul mate he had lost his Raven.

* * *

Starfire broke down into tears as she watched Nightwing hold raven's body against his.

"You find him?" asked Beast Boy as he entered the room behind her. She just turned and looked at him, her tears fell gently from her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as she threw herself at him and buried her face in his chest. He got his answer as he glanced over at Nightwing and Raven.

"Oh god no!" he gasped as he looked at them. He dropped down the ground with Starfire still buried in his chest.

"She's gone Mark, Raven's gone" wept Starfire as she tried to bury her face even deeper in his chest. Beast Boy didn't say anything, he couldn't take his eyes off of Raven, he just sat there as the other's appeared beside him. He couldn't hear their voices, he was lost in his own pain, he didn't even notice as they each fell to the ground in tears. Each of the Titan's cried that day, each of them became lost in their own pain but none more so than Nightwing. His pain couldn't be measured, deep down inside of him he felt something disappear, something that he couldn't get back.

* * *

Genesis fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Raziel tried to comfort her but his words fell upon deaf ears. Raziel placed one of his arms around her and brought her close to his chest, he allowed her cry onto his body as he gently stroked her hair. He looked at mirror that showed the Titan's crying beside Raven's body and felt his own tears fall from his empty eyes.

"I must go and collect her soul" he said sadly as his body faded away leaving Genesis alone in her chamber. Genesis just lay on the ground and continued to cry.

"Goodbye Raven" she whispered as she looked at the mirror one last time before she dispelled it. She closed her eyes and continued to cry as her body faded and changed into a single beam of light.

* * *

"Oh is just to good to be true!" laughed 'the evil' as it sat upon Trigon's former throne and watched Nightwing holding Raven's dead body.

"The saviour is beginning to fall" it laughed as it felt something deep inside Nightwing's heart disappear, "Oh the pain of loss is there anything more sweeter" it laughed as it watched it's storm rage through Hell.

* * *

But somewhere else in Hell a lone figure stood in a darkened room, it stood alone and defiant as bolt after bolt of red lightening struck it's body.. It's face was shrouded in darkness as it turned and slammed it's fist into the wall of it's prison. It's body was constantly struck by blasts of red lightening, inflicting huge amounts of pain. It looked up as another bolt of lightening struck it's body. It raised it's hand and felt tears in it's eyes, it smiled as it fell to it's knees

"Who would have thought a demon could cry" it said as he slammed it's fists into the burning hot ashes that made up the ground, it winced slightly as it felt the flesh on it's hands being burned away but it didn't pull it's hands away from the pain, "Goodbye Raven"

.

.

.

I hope y'all liked that one. Please leave a review if you read this. Stay safe people.  
  
Later days

PS: Sorry for killing Raven but it'll make sense later I promise.


	14. Falling in the dark

Chapter 14

Falling in the dark

Nightwing sat alone in his darkened room and stared at the wall, beside him lay his black neck tie and his plain black mask He was lost in his own memories, he was lost in the memory of the funeral.

* * *

He opened his eyes as he and his fellow team mates carried Raven's coffin towards it's final resting place. He looked around him at all the people who had come out to say their last goodbyes to her. He felt a sudden surge of intense hatred towards these people as they threw white flowers onto the coffin as it passed by them.

"They don't miss her you know" hissed a voice inside his head. Nightwing closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voice.

"They only miss the hero not the person" it said even louder than before. Nightwing didn't like it but a part of him agreed with what the voice was saying. He opened his eyes again and looked around him at the casket bearers, at each handle stood a Titan, at each handle stood a friend of Raven's.

"If Starfire hadn't have entered the room when she did Raven might still be alive" purred the voice as Nightwing once again looked down at the coffin containing Raven.

"Why are you here evil?" asked Nightwing as he looked at it, knowing that inside of it Raven lay peacefully.

"I'm not 'the evil' Nightwing" replied the voice, "I'm you" it said before it disappeared. Nightwing smiled to himself as he looked ahead of him and saw the hill where they planned to bury Raven. He watched as they lowered her into the ground. He broke down into tears as he dropped the first of dirt onto the casket.

"Goodbye my Raven" was all he said as he watched it disappear under a mound of dirt. Something died inside of him that day, something he knew he could never get back.

* * *

Nightwing looked up as he heard a delicate cough from his doorway. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and saw Starfire standing there, her tears ran down her gentle face.

"What do you want Star?" asked Nightwing wearily as he picked up the bottle of whiskey lying at his feet and took a large drink from it.

"I came to see how you where feeling" replied Starfire sadly as she remained standing in Nightwing's doorway.

"How do you think I feel?" hissed Nightwing as he looked at her, his eyes looked cold seemingly void of the love and compassion that they used to have. Starfire didn't reply as she looked at Nightwing.  
"No how could you know" smiled Nightwing as he stood up and looked at her, his legs wobbled slightly, "You didn't just bury your wife!" he screamed as he threw the bottle at the wall beside her. Starfire looked terrified as the bottle smashed against the wall, spraying glass all over the room.

"Dick your upset but you have to calm down" wept Starfire s she entered the room and grabbed hold of Nightwing's arms. Nightwing roared in fury as he pulled his hands free and threw her against the wall.

"Don't you dare speak to me" he growled as he pinned her against the wall, he could see her terror in her eyes and somewhere deep down inside of him liked what he saw. Starfire tried to push him off of her but she felt weak, even with her incredible strength she felt weak.

"Dick please don't" she pleaded as she looked away from him, she wanted to scream but her voice was no louder than a whisper

"He was right you know" smiled Nightwing cruelly as he grabbed hold of her face and made her look at him, "It was all your fault, yours and his" he said coldly as he raised his fist and brought it down into her face.

* * *

"It's always sad when a hero falls" sighed 'the evil' as it watched Nightwing strike Starfire repeatedly. He remained silent for a moment before he roared with laughter that shook the castle very foundations.

"But it's even better when a saviour fall" it laughed as he continued to watch the carnage unfold before it's eyes, eyes that where cold and empty of emotion.

* * *

Nightwing stood up and walked into his bathroom. Behind him Starfire slumped to the ground, her face was bloody and her breathing was short. He looked down at his bloody hand and saw her blood drip from it, he felt no concern as the tiny droplets of red splattered on the bathroom floor. He turned the tap on and filled the sink with cold water, never taking his eyes off his bloody hand. He eventually plunged his hand into the water, turning it into a crimson lake of pain. He finally looked at the mirror, he showed no emotion as he rammed his fist into it smashing it into thousands of pieces. He dried his wet hand and tossed the towel at Starfire.

"Clean yourself up you look like hell" he smiled as he walked past her towards his wardrobe. He reached into it and pulled out a plain black costume. He smiled as he brought it over to where Starfire lay and knelt down beside her bloody form.

"Mind if I borrow some of this?" he asked as he dabbed his finger into her blood. He smiled as he used the blood to paint something on the front of it.

"What do you think?" he asked as he showed it to Starfire, he smiled as she opened her eyes slightly and look at him. He kicked her in the ribs, making her cough in pain as he pulled the top over his head.

"Here look after this would you?" he said as he dropped his Titan communicator onto the floor beside her. He lingered for another moment before he grabbed his mask and ran out of the door., leaving Starfire lying on the floor in her own blood.

* * *

Cyborg finally finished repairing the TV making Beast Boy and Aqua Lad cheer loudly.

"Finally I can get back to whooping your sorry butt" smiled Beast Boy as he grabbed his Game station controller.

"When exactly was that?" asked Aqua Lad as he grabbed his controller and waited for the game to load up. Beast Boy just made faces at him as the Mega Dragon Fighter 300 title screen came up on the huge screen.

"I play winner" smiled Cyborg as he watched both Titan's choose their combatants and await combat. Suddenly Nightwing entered the room and grabbed his long black coat from it's peg.

"Hey man did Starfire talk to you yet?" asked Cyborg as he turned in his chair and looked at Nightwing.

"Yeah you could say that" smiled Nightwing as he put his coat on and looked over at him. Cyborg didn't know exactly what it was but there was something different about Nightwing.  
"Listen we're having an all night game fest wanna join?" smiled Cyborg as he continued to figure out what was wrong with Nightwing.  
"No thanks I've got a few things I need to do" replied Nightwing before he disappeared into the garage. The last thing Cyborg heard was the sound of Nightwing's motorbike roaring into life and speeding away from the tower.

* * *

Speedy whistled to himself as he walked down the corridor. He felt strangely good, probably because he was going to the hospital to see how Jinx was doing. He stopped as he noticed that the door to Nightwing's room was left open.

"Hey Nightwing you in here?" he asked as he approached the door and looked in. he froze in fear as he saw Starfire lying on the floor.

"Starfire?" he screamed as he rushed into the room and dropped down beside her, "What happened, whom did this to you?" he asked as he reached for his communicator, his hands trembled a he looked down at her once beautiful face. She looked up at him, as he brushed her bloody hair out of her face and eyes.

"Nightwing" she whispered weakly before she blacked out on Speedy's lap. Speedy looked shocked and horrified at what he had just heard, he as snapped back to reality as he heard a female voice asking him what he wanted.

"I need an ambulance quick" he said as he grabbed the towel lying beside Starfire and used it to wipe some of blood off her face.  
"Ok and where do you want it?" replied the voice.

"Titan's Tower there's been an attack" he said sorrowfully before he ended the transmission and typed in another number.

"Hold on Starfire please hold on" he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the living area.

* * *

Beast Boy bounced about on the sofa as he frantically bashed various buttons on his controller. Aqua Lad just watched him and laughed as he casually pressed the buttons on his controller.

"Man just end it" laughed Cyborg as he looked at Aqua Lad.

"Fine" sighed Aqua Lad as he pressed a single button and watched as Beast Boy's dragon exploded into thousands of pieces. Cyborg continued to laugh until he turned and saw Speedy enter the room with a bloody Starfire in his arms.

"Oh my god" he gasped as he looked at Starfire's face. Beast Boy didn't say a single word as he leapt off the sofa and ran towards her.

"Star speak to me" he pleaded as Speedy placed her on the kitchen table.

"Who did this to her?" asked Aqua Lad as he stood beside Speedy he didn't want to look at Starfire.

"Nightwing" replied Speedy as he looked at both him and Cyborg. His answer stunned them both ridged.

"I don't believe you" replied Cyborg as he looked at Speedy. Speedy didn't have to reply his eyes told Cyborg that he was telling the truth. He couldn't believe that his best friend could do something this vile to one of his friends. Beast Boy continued to hold Starfire's hand and stoke her hair as the sound of ambulance sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

Nightwing stopped his bike on a small hill and stepped off it. He smiled as he walked towards a simple gravestone beneath a large tree. He didn't say a thing as he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips against the cold granite. He showed no emotion as he stood back up and walked back over to his motorcycle.

"Let my vengeance begin" he said calmly as he started his bike and speed off back into the city.

.

.

.

I hope you liked that chapter. Anyway even if you did or didn't would you please a review...thanks. Nothing left to ay now except that I should have this story updated soon so until then remember to stay safe.

Later days people


	15. Last hope

Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 15

Last hope

Hotspot dropped the man he was holding and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok lets try this again where is Slade?" he asked as he glared at the battered man. The man looked up at him and smiled as he spit on Hotspot's jacket.

"Have it your way then" sighed Hotspot as he bent down and picked the man up again. Moments later the man crashed into several trash cans making him cough in pain.

"Ok I'll talk" he said as he sat up and looked at Hotspot, holding his hands up in the time out sign. Hotspot smiled as he fixed his jacket and walked up to the man.  
"Where?" he asked as he helped the man to stand back up on his feet. The man was about to reply until he was caught in what looked like a black rope. He screamed as he was pulled away from Hotspot.  
"What the hell?" gasped Hotspot as he watched a lone figure hang the man upside down from a lamp post. He relaxed as he saw Nightwing step into the light and look at him.

"Oh hey Nightwing how's it going?" he smiled as he walked towards his comrade. Nightwing smiled as he pulled out his bo staff and used it to knock Hotspot onto his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Hotspot as he looked up at Nightwing, his eyes burned with an intense rage. Nightwing didn't answer as he slammed his bo staff into the ground, missing Hotspot's head by a few inches. Hotspot rolled out of the way and flipped u[ to his feet.

"You help kill her" whispered Nightwing coldly as he looked directly at Hotspot, "If you didn't come looking for me she would still be alive".  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hotspot as he leapt away from another of Nightwing's attacks. Nightwing just looked at him and swung his bo staff around in a deadly attack and hit Hotspot in the side, sending him crashing down the street.

"That's right Nightwing he helped kill her, make him pay for his crime" hissed an evil voice inside Nightwing's head. Nightwing smiled as he listened to the voice and kicked Hotspot in the face with a flying kick.

"Now you've made me mad" growled Hotspot as he felt some of his blood his blood trickle from his mouth. He stood back up and watched as his arms burst into flames, "Let's have some fun" he smiled as he ran directly at Nightwing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis watched the carnage of Nightwing and Hotspot battling.

"What is happening to him?" she asked herself as she watched Nightwing ram his knee into Hotspot's chest.

"Talk about a pointless question" laughed a voice from behind her. Genesis spun round and summoned a golden staff to her hands. Her eyes went wide I horror as a single robed figure stood in the middle of her chamber.

"Ho…how…how did you get here?" she stammered as she looked at the figure, she tried not to tremble but her body wouldn't listen to her. The figure laughed again as it walked slowly towards her, she backed away from it until she felt a wall against her back.  
"What's the matter afraid of a little evil?" asked the figure as it looked directly at the terrified goddess. Genesis closed her eyes tightly and screamed as the figure approached her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotspot roared as he blocked one of Nightwing's punches and replied with a sharp kick to his ribs. Nightwing winced slightly as he staggered away from Hotspot. The fiery hero saw an opening and quickly leapt at Nightwing, catching him in the chest with another quick kick.

"You've improved since the tournament of heroes I see" coughed Nightwing as he stood back up and looked at Hotspot.

"So have you" panted Hotspot as he smiled at Nightwing, the flames on his arms started to flicker slightly. Nightwing returned the smile before he launched himself at Hotspot, taking him by surprise.

"More than you'd believe" smile Nightwing as he grabbed Hotspot's arm and threw his arm and threw across the street into a solid brick wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure stooped a few inches from Genesis's face and smiled at her.

"The saviour is mine now" smiled the figure as it sensed the goddess fear. Genesis eyes widened once again as she looked at the figure, "And the events of two years ago will once again come to pass" it smiled as it looked at Genesis look at.

"What?" she asked as the figure backed away from her.

"All life will be end by my hand soon enough" it said as it walked towards the centre of the room again, "Destiny beat me and now it shall help me" it smiled as it looked over it's shoulder at Genesis.

"Nightwing no!" gasped Genesis as she watched the figure turn and look at her.

"See you real soon" it said as it bowed to her and disappeared in a pillar of dark hellfire. Genesis slumped onto the floor and continued to look at the centre of the room. He stood up a few seconds later and looked at the Nightwing Hotspot battle.

"Stop him Hotspot for the sake of all life" she said as she felt a single tear fall from her amber eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing whistled as he walked towards the spot where Hotspot lay. He was suddenly sent flying down the street by a blast of fire as Hotspot stood back.

"I'm not that easy to extinguish" he smiled as he threw several fireballs at Nightwing. Nightwing expertly dodged each of the fireballs and ran at Hotspot, spinning his bo staff around his head. He brought the weapon down in a deadly over head strike, Hotspot barely managed to avoid the attack and watched as the bo staff destroyed the road surface he was standing on. He summoned all of his power and channelled it into a deadly beam of fire sending Nightwing crashing through the wall of a nearby building. A few seconds later the building collapsed on it's self, burying Nightwing under a huge pile of wreckage. He collapsed to his knees and panted heavily as his arms returned to normal.

"I told you not to make me mad" he smiled as he looked over at the wreckage of the building Nightwing lay under.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg followed after the ambulance as it speeded through the city streets. In the back was a worried looking Aqua Lad and Speedy.

"Cheer up guys I'm sure Star will be just fine" smiled Cyborg as he desperately tried to cheer up his friends.

"Hopefully" replied Aqua Lad as he looked at Cyborg managing to smile slightly. Speedy didn't reply, he just stared out of his window and watched the buildings zoom past him. Aqua Lad looked over at Speedy and tried to think of something to say to help him feel better but nothing came to his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis watched as the building collapsed on top of Nightwing. She didn't know if she felt happy or sad at the thought of Nightwing being defeated.

"Life has been saved but once again we paid a terrible price" she sighed as she wiped away one of her tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotspot stood up and walked towards the destroyed building and looked at it. He stood there for what seemed like forever until he turned his back to Nightwing's final resting place.

"I'm sorry my friend" he whispered as he waked away from the building. Suddenly the building wreckage exploded sending rubble and debris flying all over the street.

"Going so soon?" asked a cold voice from the rubble. Hotspot turned and saw Nightwing slowly rise out of the wreckage, his black wings gently rustled in the wind. Hotspot didn't say a thing as he looked up at Nightwing in horror. Nightwing smiled cruelly as he rocketed towards the confused and terrified Hotspot. Hotspot leap away from Nightwing but he was to slow and soon found himself looking into Nightwing's emotionless eyes.

"Goodbye" smiled Nightwing as he created a white sword and rammed it into Hotspot's chest. Hotspot's eyes went wide in shock as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he coughed up some of his blood onto Nightwing's shoulder making him push the sword deeper into his chest. Nightwing pulled his sword free and watched as Hotspot slumped onto the floor.

"Why?" coughed Hotspot as he held his hand up at Nightwing.

"I had to" whispered Nightwing as his body changed back to normal, "You could never beat me in a fight" he smiled as he turned and walked away from Hotspot. Hotspot coughed a few times as he felt his strength leave him. He closed his eyes and ceased to move as a slight wind blew through the street. Nightwing stopped and looked up at the man he had hung from the lamp post.

"Where is he?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raziel?" called Genesis as she turned away from her mirror.

"Yes?" answered Raziel as he appeared in front of her.

"Go release him" replied Genesis softly as she looked at the wraith, the tears still remained in her eyes, "He is our only hope".

"Very well" Raziel said as he turned and once again vanished from her sight.

"Let's hope he still has the will to fight" sighed Genesis as her body slowly changed into light.

.

.

.

I really hope that everyone liked this chapter. Remember to please leave a review and to stay safe.

Later days people

PS: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review. They mean a lot to me.


	16. Falling into Hell

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you didn't, anyway I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 16

Falling into Hell

Raziel walked through the forever twisting paths of the spectral realm until he finally came to the portal that lead to Hell. The portal looked more like a mirror than the portal the wraith had expected to find. Raziel looked into the mirror and saw young, handsome templar knight in shining armour, carrying a polished sword with holy runes inscribed in it's hilt staring back at him. This is what Raziel could have been if it had not been for Kain. It was something he had lost for all eternity.

"Only the soul reaver mat pass beyond this gate" said the mirror's image making Raziel take a step away from it. Suddenly the reflection stepped out of the mirror with it's sword raised in a knights salute, and charged the surprised Raziel. So swift was the attack that Raziel barely managed to summon his wraith blade to defend himself. From the first blow Raziel knew that this was a fight he had to win, his very existence depended on it. The warrior from the mirror-gate was just as fast and as strong as Raziel, making it hard for the wraith to even land a blow on it's polished armour. They slashed and struck, weaving, dodging and parrying, circling each other warily. Now and then one of them would launch and attack with blistering speed, only to be parried away by equal skill.

"Prove yourself and you may pass" smiled the reflection as it parried another of Raziel's attacks and kicked the undead wraith in the stomach, sending him crashing across the room.

"I will not be defied!" yelled Raziel as he leapt at the knight and slashed at him, the knight barely managed to block the attack but the force at which Raziel struck him knocked him onto his back. Raziel raised his weapon above his head and was about to strike his opponent until he stepped away and allowed the knight to regain his footing.

"Why did you not strike me down?" asked the knight as it looked at Raziel in confusion.

"Because I fight with the same honour you do" smiled Raziel as he motioned for the reflection to attack. The knight smiled at him and brought up his sword and charged the wraith.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy paved up and down the corridor of the hospital wing, occasionally glancing into the room where the doctor's worked on Starfire.

"Please be ok" he whispered to himself as he saw them hook her up to a variety of machines.

"Here drink this" said Cyborg as he appeared beside Beast Boy and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" replied Beast Boy as he raised the cup to his lips and slowly sipped the brown liquid, "Will she be ok?" he asked as he looked at Cyborg, tears fell from his tired looking eyes.

"Hey you know Star, she's stronger than anyone of us" replied Cyborg as he looked into the room where Starfire lay. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at his large friend as he turned his attention back to the room.

"Uh excuse me Teen Titan's?" asked a voice from behind them. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned round and saw a friendly looking doctor smiling at them.

"Yeah that's us" replied Cyborg as he shook the doctor's hand.

"What's the matter with Star?" demanded Beast Boy after he had finished shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor just smiled and produced a green clipboard and began reading from it.

"She suffered a concussion, internal bleeding, a broken radius, severe bruising and we fear that she may be in a coma" replied the doctor sadly as he returned the clipboard to under his arm, "We give her a thirty percent chance of waking up". Cyborg almost fell to his knees once he heard what the doctor had said. Beast Boy had heard enough and ran into the room and dropped down beside Starfire, crying into her chest.

"Please wake up" he pleaded as he gripped onto her clothes and buried his face deeper into her chest. Cyborg quietly entered the room and placed his hand on Beast Boy's back. He didn't know what to say, he knew nothing he said anyway could make him feel better. He just stood there quietly as Beast Boy cried and patted him softly on the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speedy stopped outside of Jinx's room and took a deep breath. He was about to open the door until he pulled his hand away and cursed silently under his breath.

"Are you ever going to open the door?" asked Aqua Lad as he watched Speedy slowly reach for the handle. Speedy just turned and glared at him, making Aqua Lad shrug and walk off towards the nearest staircase.

"Jackass" hissed Speedy silently as he watched Aqua Lad disappear and returned to looking at the door. He got a sudden shock as the door opened revealing Jinx smiling at him.

"You talk way to loud" smiled Jinx as she invited him into her room. Speedy took another deep breath before he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Jinx walked back towards her be and sat on it motioning for Speedy to take a seat.

"So how do you feel?" asked Speedy nervously as he sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Fine all things considering" replied Jinx as she scratched at the bandages on her wrists. Speedy reached over and stopped her by placing his hand on top of hers.

"No scratching" he said as he smiled at her. Jinx returned the smile as she ran her finger's gentle along his hand.

"You've got strong hands" smiled Jinx as she looked into his eyes, continuing to massage his slightly trembling hand.

"Well you've goy nice eyes" replied Speedy as he smiled at her, making Jinx giggle slightly. Speedy laughed slightly as well. They both stooped and looked intensely into each others eyes.

"Speedy I…" but before Jinx could finish Speedy cupped her face and placed his lips onto hers. Jinx's eyes went wide as she felt Speedy's kiss take away all her pain, she relaxed and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Speedy suddenly broke the kiss and staggered away from her.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked at her, he was clearly shocked by his own actions. Jinx just smiled at him and looked at him.

"Don't be" she said sweetly as she winked at him. The wink somehow made Seedy relax a little as he returned the smile and walked back to his seat beside Jinx's bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of the warriors struck each other at the same time. The temple's sword bit deep into Raziel's ribs, making the wraith wince slightly in pain. Raziel's weapon took the knight's head from his shoulders. As the body of the templar fell to the floor Raziel sank to his knees and panted hard and fast.

"You are the soul reaver" said a mysterious voice from the mirror. Raziel smiled to himself and looked up at the mirror and now saw the dancing flames of Hell's vast waste lands. Raziel mustered all his remaining strength and crawled towards the portal. He reached up and touched the mirror's surface.

"Are you ready?" asked the mysterious voice. Raziel took one final look at the fallen templar and felt a small prang of guilt. He took a deep breath as he looked back at the mirror's surface before he pushed against it and fell into it. A searing pain, like lances of pure whit flame seared through his body. What was left of his strength was washed away in a sea of blood and pain. Raziel screamed in agony as he felt talons, hotter then the very fires of hell, colder than the void, separated flesh from bone, raking away his very soul. The just as fast and as sudden as the pain hit him it was gone, the torture, the pain all of it was gone. Raziel coughed as he stood up and looked around him, he was standing in the middle of a desolate wasteland, surrounded by columns of hellfire, he had finally arrived in Hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be strong Starfire" said Genesis as she watched Beast Boy crying on her chest. She could feel his pain, she could sense every tear that fell from his eyes.

"What is the matter with Starfire?" asked a voice from behind the goddess.

"She is struggling to stay in light" replied Genesis as she turned and looked at the figure standing behind her.

"Then allow me to help her" pleaded the figure as it looked at Genesis.

"But you are to weak, if you do your soul will cease to exist" replied Genesis as she watched the figure take off it's hood and look at her, she could tell that he wasn't going to rake no for an answer.

"Sometimes helping a friend is worth the death of one's soul" smiled the figure as it turned and disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodbye Crow" sighed Genesis as she wiped away the tears from her amber eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing sat perched on a roof top and looked down at the street below him.

"All shall pay for the crimes of one" he said to himself as he watched the people running around, he saw them as a vermin, vermin that need exterminated.

"Yes Nightwing make them pay for what they did to your Raven" hissed the evil voice inside his head. Nightwing smiled as he pulled out his bo staff and dropped down onto the street below.

"Let humanity's darkest hour begin"

.

.

.

Hope you liked that one. Should have a new one ready soon so until then remember to stay safe.

Later days people


	17. Destiny is never clear

Hope y'all like this chapter. A big thank you must first go out to Deathwing, thanks your name gave me a great idea for this chapter.

Chapter 17

Destiny is never clear

Raziel looked around him and rubbed his still throbbing head. He was still feeling the effects of his battle against the portal guardian he fought in the spectral realm.

"Now where do I go?" he asked himself as he looked around him and patted the soot and ash of his clan scarf. He was answered by a number of inhuman roars echoing throughout the landscape.

"That can't be good" he whispered to himself as he saw a large red and black mass moving along the rugged terrain towards him, he smiled as he uncoiled his wraith blade and watched it moan in the dim light of hell, "Here goes nothing" he said as he took a final deep breath and charged head long towards the moving mass of demons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg looked up as his cybernetic eye started to glow red.

"Trouble?" asked Beast Boy as he looked up at Cyborg, tears could be still seen creeping from the green changelings eyes. Cyborg simply looked at him and walked towards the door activating his communicator as he opened it.

"Cyborg what is it?" asked Beast Boy making Cyborg stop in his tracks and look at the green changeling.

"It's Nightwing" answered Cyborg grimly as he looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy nearly exploded with rage at the very mention of his name, he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against the wall, shattering it into several pieces. Cyborg just looked at Beast boy in amazement as Beast Boy as he transformed into a large green gorilla, lifted the small bed side table and crushed it with his huge arms.

"Lets go" said beast boy emotionally as he transformed back into his human form and walked past Cyborg, a determined yet hateful look was now in the green shape shifters eyes.

"Don't worry Star I'll keep him safe" said Cyborg as he glanced over at Starfire's immobile body before he left the room and followed after Beast Boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua Lad was in the middle of talking to a young nurse when his titan communicator buzzed loudly in his pocket. He didn't waste anytime as he pulled out the device and looked at the small screen.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he waved for the nurse to lave him alone.

"Nightwing's been spotted down town meet me and b at the T van" relied Cyborg's voice before the screen cut to static. Aqua Lad smiled to himself as he shoved the small yellow and black device back into his pocket and took of down the corridor, heading towards the hospital's underground car park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speedy was chatting away with Jinx when he was interrupted by his communicator.  
"One second" he smiled as he pulled the device out and opened it carefully and saw Cyborg's serious face looking back at him.

"Speedy meet us at the T van now!" said Cyborg's voice angrily as soon as Speedy opened the communicator.

"What's the trouble?" asked Speedy as he stood up from his eat.

"Nightwing" was all Cyborg said before the screen went blank leaving only Speedy's angry face in the reflection.

"You ok?" asked Jinx as she watched Speedy nearly destroy the device in his hands. Speedy just looked at her, his eyes told her the whole story.

"I have to go" he said calmly as he pushed the chair away from him and walked towards the door. Jinx grabbed his arm and pulled him into a gentle hug, Speedy was caught completely by surprise.

"What's this all about?" he asked as he looked down at the pink haired sorceress.

"Stay safe for me please" replied Jinx as she looked up into his eyes, Speedy could see that she was very close to tears. Speedy smiled gently at her and rested her head against his chest.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" whispered Speedy as he stoked her hair. Jinx looked up at him again and smiled gently at him.  
"you had better be" she smiled as she winked slyly at him. Speedy winked back and gently lowered his head and kissed jinx passionately on the lips. Jinx closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, enjoying every single moment Speedy's lips touched hers. Speedy broke the kiss slowly and opened the door.

"You just concentrate on getting healthy" he smiled as he left the room, making jinx giggle like a school girl and jump onto her bed.

"Well girl you sure can pick'em" she smiled to herself as thoughts of Speedy ran through her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Aqua Lad sat in the T van waiting impatiently for Speedy to arrive.

"So where was he spotted?" asked Aqua Lad as he tried to break the tension. Beast boy grunted a reply making Aqua Lad slide quickly back into his seat. Cyborg just smiled as he handed Aqua Lad a small computer screen showing a map of the city.

"There" said Cyborg as a large red target appeared on the map.

"Downtown" sighed Aqua Lad as he handed the map back to Cyborg, "Where is archer bay?" he asked as she looked out of his window.

"Here, lets roll Cy!" replied Speedy as he bounced into the t van and sat beside Aqua Lad. Aqua Lad just looked at him making Speedy smile sheepishly as the t van sped off into the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing laughed as he pulled another innocent person to the ground and rammed hi bo staff through their chest.

"Very nicely done Nightwing if I do say so myself" said the voice inside his head with and almost cheerful tone.

"I'm not Nightwing anymore" answered Nightwing as he pulled his weapon free and licked some f the blood of it's tip.

"Oh and what are you called now?" asked the voice as Nightwing spotted another person running for their life.

"Deathwing" smiled Nightwing as he pulled out one of razor sharp birdarangs and threw it at the person, making the person lurch back in pain before they fell.

"Deathwing…I like it" remarked the voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis paced up and down in her chamber occasionally glancing at the large mirror that showed her anything she desired. She stopped and looked around her sadly as tears fell from her amber eyes.

"Destiny is never clear" she whispered to herself as she waved her hand at her mirror making it's surface become cloudy.

**__**

"Each of us has a choice we have to make"

Crow walked out of the shadows and saw Starfire lying motionless on her hospital bed, he glanced at the various machines around her, these machines looked crude and simple but they where the only thing keeping her alive.

****

"Each of us has a path we must walk"

Raziel hacked down another red demon and turned to face his next opponent but was tackled by a number of the vicious creatures. He was forced to the ground and cried out in pain as the demons tore out huge chunks of his flesh with their razor sharp claws.

**__**

"But sometimes we become lost"

Deathwing laughed with sadistic glee as he pounced on a screaming women and dragged her to the ground. He pulled out one of his birdarangs and unfolded it, it's deadly points glistened in the dying light of the night. The women screamed for mercy but Deathwing ignored her futile pleas, he simple smiled as he thrust his hand down and stabbed his birdarang into her chest.

**__**

"Sometimes we don't remember who are friends are"

Cyborg stopped the t van just a few meters away from where Deathwing stood. He slowly stepped out of the vehicle and looked at his former friend, changing his right arm into it's sonic cannon form. He was soon joined by Aqua Lad, Speedy and Beast Boy, the latter of them had a look of intense on his usually happy face. Deathwing simple smiled at them as he picked up his bo staff and pointing it's tip at them.

**__**

"Sometimes we fall but each time we rise, stronger than ever"

Raziel roared in fury as he threw the demons off of his body and sliced through two of them with the soul reaver. The demons looked at the enraged wraith and roared an equally loud roar before they charged once again at Raziel. Raziel smiled a grim smile as he cut down the demons one by one, each time channelling some of his own soul into his weapon, making the insane spirit of the blade even stronger.

**__**

"Sometimes we even sacrifice that what we hold dearest to help someone continue their walk"

Crow closed his eyes, forcing out any remaining tears he had as he placed his hands on Starfire's chest and face. They soon began to glow a gentle blue as he channelled his own souls energy through his hands into Starfire, in an attempt to heal her wounds. He felt himself losing strength but he continued to channel his energy into Starfire. Starfire gradually opened her eyes and saw nothing but a beautiful white light standing over her, her eyes slowly came into focus revealing Crow smiling gently at her.

"You always did have the nicest emerald eyes" he smiled as his body faded away. Starfire closed her eyes and opened them again only to see that Crow had vanished from her sight.

"Thank you" she whispered into the darkness of her room as her tears fell gently onto her bed sheets.

**__**

"Destiny is a strange thing we can never see it but we forever know it's there, waiting for us around the next corner"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raziel fell to his knees, panting heavily as his light blue blood seeped from a deep wound in his chest.

"That was fun" he coughed as he looked around him at the countless demon corpses that where littered around him. He suddenly a noise as one of the demon corpses moved slowly. He uncoiled his wraith blade again and crawled towards where the noise came from and saw a injured demon looking up at him.

"You truly are the soul reaver" growled the demon as it looked at Raziel, it's black blood trickled from it's fang filled mouth.

"Tell me where he is first" demanded Raziel as he grabbed the demon and held it close to his face.

"There in the Onyx Tower" replied the demon as it pointed towards a large black shape in the distance. Raziel dropped the demon and looked towards the tower, squinting his eyes to get a better look at it.

"Will you end my pain?" asked the demon as it looked at the wraith, it's eyes looked tired and void of any strength.

"Very well" replied Raziel sadly as he lifted the soul reaver above his head, "May your soul return to the wheel in peace" he whispered as he plunged the blade into the demon's chest. The demon smiled as it's eyes closed and it's huge chest stopped moving up and down. he recoiled his weapon and watched as the soul of the demon emerged from it's body. He slowly took off his scarf and swallowed the soul, making him a feel a little bit stronger, but he still felt incredibly weak. He returned his scarf back over his mouth and began his long walk towards the structure the demon called the Onyx Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen Nightwing we just want to talk" said Cyborg as he lowered his weapon and looked at Deathwing.

"Speak for yourself I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to Star!" yelled Beast Boy as he transformed into a huge green gorilla and ran at Deathwing. Deathwing simply smiled as he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and threw him into a nearby car, making the green gorilla smash the car to pieces with it's huge body.

"I'm Deathwing now" replied Deathwing coldly as he leapt at his former team mates, twirling his bo staff around his head.

.

.

.

Well there we go another day another chapter. I hope that everyone liked it. Ok time to say my usual end of a chapter stuff, remember to stay safe people.

Later days


	18. Helping hand

Hope that everyone likes this chapter.

Chapter 18

Helping hand

Cyborg could only watch in shock Deathwing sent Beast Boy crashing into a nearby car. He looked at Deathwing again and tried to raise his sonic cannon to blast him down the street but failed and was sent crashing down the street by a devastating attack from Deathwing's bo staff. Speedy growled as he watched Cyborg crash head first into a car and loaded one of his energy arrows into his bow. Deathwing turned just in time to get hit directly in the chest with the arrow, sending him flying through the wall of a building.

"Bull's-eye" smiled Speedy as Aqua Lad patted him in the back. He was about to turn away when he was struck in the chest by a small metal disk.

"What the?" he questioned before the disk exploded sending him and Aqua Lad flying down the street.

"Pathetic" smiled Deathwing as he walked out of the debris of the wall he had destroyed, patting the dust off his costume. He smiled cruelly as he folded his bo staff once again and charged directly towards where Cyborg landed.

* * *

Raziel fell to his knees once again and held his side, wincing in pain as he clutched the wound there. He looked at his wound and thought about just giving up, he quickly shook the though away as he gritted his teeth an attempted to stand back up. He smiled weakly as he regained his footing and began walking once again towards the Onyx Tower.

* * *

Genesis watched trough her mirror as Deathwing picked Cyborg back up and threw him into Speedy and Aqua Lad, taking out the three brave heroes in one simple attack. She waved her hand making the mirror show her images of Raziel waling through the landscape of Hell. She watched as he fell again, panting heavily and holding what looked like a deep wound in his side. 

"Please do not give up Raziel" she whispered as she watched the wraith attempt to stand back up but fail and fall face first into the ground. She wanted to go and help him but she knew that if she went to Hell she could never return, she could only watch and pray that Raziel had the strength to go on.

"Let me help him" said Terra as she appeared behind Genesis and saw Raziel struggle to stand. Genesis turned and looked at the blonde haired young women and smiled.

"You know the price of doing that don't you?" she said as she looked into Terra's beautiful blue eyes.

"Without Crow here existence seems pointless" replied Terra as she smiled at Genesis, tears slowly fell from her sad eyes. Genesis grabbed her and held her close against her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" whispered Genesis as she released Terra waved her hand gently at her.. Terra slowly began to fade away as she smiled at Genesis and fixed her hair.

"Goodbye my little angel" whispered as she wiped away her tears and returned to looking into her mirror.

* * *

Cyborg stood back up and gritted his teeth as he aimed his sonic cannon at Deathwing and fired a burst of blue energy. Deathwing smiled and spread his arms out as the beam struck him in the chest. 

"Come on Cy is that all you got?" he laughed as he began to walk towards the energy beam. Cyborg simply roared as he channelled more energy into his weapon, making the beam even wider. Deathwing smiled as the beam became to much and sent him crashing down the street, smashing his body through several cars.

"Booya" smiled Cyborg as he changed his arm back to normal. H suddenly fell down to his knees panting heavily as his cybernetic parts started to change to grey.

"Power level at thirty-three percent" said a female voice from his arm making Cyborg sigh sadly.

"Nice shot tin man" smiled Speedy as he helped Cyborg back to his feet.

"Yeah you sure showed him" smiled Aqua Lad as he helped Speedy hold Cyborg up. Beast Boy didn't say a thing and just looked at the spot where Deathwing had landed.

* * *

"Do you always sleep on the job?" asked a voice making Raziel open his eyes slightly and look up. Terra smiled down at him and offered him her hand. Raziel tried to smile back but he was in to much pain, thanks to the demon wound in his side. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked weakly as he accepted Terra's help and stood back up.

"I'm here to help duh" replied Terra as she draped Raziel's arm on her back. Raziel finally managed to smile as Terra helped him continue his journey towards the Onyx Tower.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes again and sat up in her bed. 

"Where am I?" she asked herself weakly as she looked around her at the hospital room. She looked down at her arms and proceeded to remove the various tubes that where sticking into her. She climbed out of her bed and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor of her room. She held her head in her hands as she tried to remember why she was here. Flashes of Nightwing hitting her in the face flashed through her head making her wince away from the memories.

"Nightwing" she whispered as she stood up and walked towards her rooms window and looked out at the city.

* * *

Deathwing stood back up and cracked his neck, still smiling like an insane clown. 

"Party time" he smiled as he unfolded his bo staff and walked slowly towards the cheering Titan's. Beast Boy was the first person to notice Deathwing walking towards them.

"Uh Guys this party isn't over just yet" he said grimly as he transformed into his gorilla form. Cyborg instantly stopped cheering and looked at Deathwing, slightly shocked at the fact he was still standing after his best attack.

"Here we go again" smiled Speedy as he loaded another arrow into his bow and shot it at Deathwing. Deathwing just smiled as he used his bo staff to deflect the missile, sending it hurtling into a nearby building.

"So close" smiled Deathwing as he pulled out an explosive disk and threw it at Aqua Lad. The disk exploded suddenly a few inches in front of the brave hero, the explosion was powerful enough to send him flying down the street. Deathwing suddenly moved from where he was standing as Cyborg's huge fist smashed into the ground.

"What's the matter Cyborg need glasses?" laughed Deathwing as he grabbed Cyborg's arm and threw him against a wall. Cyborg screamed in pain as Deathwing tore his arm off and used it to hit him in the face.

"Or is it an arm you need?" laughed Deathwing as he rammed his fist through Cyborg's chest, leaving a huge hole in it.

"System shutting down" chimed a voice as Cyborg felt his power seep away.

"Nite nite tin man" smiled Deathwing as he watched Cyborg's eyes close.

"Cyborg!" yelled Speedy as he watched Cyborg collapse onto the ground and stop moving.. He growled as he looked at Deathwing and was horrified to find that he was standing directly in front of him.

"Why don't you go join him?" smiled Deathwing evilly as he swung his bo staff hitting Speedy in the ribs, resulting in a sick cracking sound. Speedy coughed as Deathwing pulled his weapon away and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him crashing down the street to where Aqua Lad lay. He turned and saw Beast boy charging straight towards him in his gorilla form.

"Come and get me green boy" smiled Deathwing as he invited Beast Boy to attack him.

* * *

"Speedy?" screamed Jinx as she felt something flash through her mind. She felt Speedy's somehow, making her hold her ribs in pain. 

"I have to help him" she said weakly as she walked towards her wardrobe and opened it, revealing the clothes she came to hospital in.

"Not alone you aren't" said a voice making Jinx spin around only to see Starfire standing in her doorway wearing her Titan's uniform.

"When did you wake up?" asked Jinx as she slipped her sorceress's costume.

"A little while ago" replied Starfire as she waited patiently for Jinx to finish getting dressed.

"How?" asked Jinx as she finished and looked at the alien girl.

"A friend helped me" smiled Starfire as she remembered seeing Crow's face smiling at her. Jinx just looked at her as if she had just grown another head.

"Ready to go?" asked Starfire as she looked at Jinx, her clothes looked much like those she wore when she was part of the Hive.

"Lead the way" smiled Jinx as she walked towards Starfire. The alien just smiled and walked towards the window.

"Then let us go" she said as she grabbed hold of Jinx's hand and flew off into the city.

* * *

Deathwing expertly moved out of way of Beast boy's huge fists and swung at the ape with his bo staff. He watched in both horror and surprise as Beast boy grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of his grip. 

"Interesting" smiled Deathwing as he watched Beast boy snap the deadly staff in his grip and growl at Deathwing.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" asked the voice inside Deathwing's head as he avoided another punch from Beast Boy.

"What gave it away?" replied Deathwing as he used Beast boy's momentum to send the green gorilla crashing into a wall. The voice laughed inside his head as Beast Boy stood back up and roared it's anger at Deathwing.

"I thought you where going to make me pay for hurting your precious little Koriand'r" laughed Deathwing as he looked at Beast Boy beating his chest. Deathwing saying Starfire's name made something snap inside Beast Boy's head, he roared with inhuman rage as he jumped at Deathwing driving them both into the ground.

"Go ahead do it if you can" smiled Deathwing as he looked into the gorillas. Beast boy just glared back as he balled up his huge fists. Deathwing laughed insanely as Beast Boy brought his fists down, crushing his head in one blow. He changed back into his human form and looked down at his now bloody hands.

"That was for Starfire" said Beast Boy as he climbed out of the crater he had made and looked down at Deathwing's motionless body. He smiled as he turned away and walked towards where Cyborg lay motionless on the ground.

* * *

The evil roared it's displeasure and fury as its smashed its fist into its throne, smashing the solid stone chair to pieces. 

"Of all the people who could have stopped him it had to be that little green menace!" it roared as he blasted several walls with beams of black energy, blasting them into piles of smoking rubble.

"Ahem I'm not gone yet" said a weak sounding voice making the evil stop and close it's eyes, "I just need a little bit of help". The evil smiled as it recognised the person the voice belonged to.

"Then let me your helping hand" smiled the evil as it chanted something in a strange language.

* * *

Deathwing's eyes suddenly snapped open and looked around the crater he lay in. He smiled as he stood back up and climbed out of crater and saw the titan's celebrating his 'defeat'. 

"What's wrong with rusty?" asked Aqua Lad as he kicked Cyborg. Speedy bent down and lifted the metal heroes arm and pressed a small red button on it.

"Power level at zero percent" chimed a voice from the small screen that showed that Cyborg had no power remaining.

"Figures" joked Beast Boy as she looked at Cyborg's peaceful looking face.

"Well lets get him back to the Tower" smiled Aqua Lad as he tried to pick up Cyborg from the ground.

"What leaving so soon?" asked Deathwing making the Titan's freeze and slowly turn to look at him.

"I don't believe it" gasped Speedy as he looked at Deathwing standing at the lip of the crater.

"But I killed him?" exclaimed Beast Boy as he looked down at his hands that where still covered in Deathwing's blood. Aqua Lad didn't say a thing as stared at Deathwing in horror.

"What you didn't think a monkey could stop me did you?" he asked as he smiled at his former friends, making them all tremble in fear, his black wings fluttered gentle behind his body.

* * *

Raziel motioned for Terra to stop as they stood in front of the huge Onyx Tower. 

"We're here" said the wraith weakly as he looked up at the huge black tower. Terra whistled as she tried to see the top of the tower.

"Not very welcoming" remarked Terra as she looked at the gateway, it looked more like a demons fang filled mouth than a entrance to the tower.

"Allow me" smiled Raziel as he lifted his arm off Terra's shoulder and shambled towards the entrance. He uncoiled his wraith blade and pointed it directly at the door way. The door way slowly began to open up as the soul reaver shot a green beam of energy at it.

"Are you coming or not Terra?" asked Raziel as he looked at Terra. Terra nodded as she placed Raziel's arm back over her shoulder and helped him to enter the Onyx Tower.

Stay safe everyone.

Later days

PS: thanks for all the reviews.


	19. Meeting with destiny

Chapter 19

Meeting with destiny

Beast Boy roared as he transformed into his gorilla form once again. The huge green gorilla roared and beats it chest before it ran towards Deathwing with murderous intent.

"BB DON'T!" screamed Aqua Lad as he watched the furious ape charge towards Deathwing, his pleas however fell upon deaf ears Beast boy was to enraged to listen to his comrades yells.

"Foolish little monkey" sighed Deathwing cheerfully as he raised his hand and stopped Beast Boy's initial attack easily. Beast Boy looked shocked as Deathwing pushed his arms away and rammed his fist into Beast Boy's chest. Even in his muscular gorilla form the force of Deathwing's attack was enough to send the huge green ape flying down the street, making him smash through several cars and buses. Aqua Lad watched as Beast Boy's body finally stopped and crashed into a building. They both turned and nodded at each other before they turned to look directly at Deathwing. Deathwing laughed sadistically as he unfurled his wings and leapt into the air. He suddenly disappeared from sight making Aqua Lad and Speedy look around them in confusion and slight fear.

"You see him?" asked Aqua Lad as he looked over at the eagle eyes archer, Speedy didn't reply as he silently scanned the skies and street for any sign of Deathwing. His eyes went wide in terror making him nearly drop his bow. He was about to turn and yell something to Aqua Lad until something suddenly appeared in front of the brave Alantian.

"Hello" smiled Deathwing cruelly as he looked into Aqua Lads terrified eyes, his black angel like wings fluttered gentle behind his back. The brave hero blinked once before Deathwing rammed his knee into his stomach making him double over holding his chest. Deathwing pulled his fist free and kicked Aqua Lad into a nearby wall with enough force to end him crashing through it. He smiled before he raised his hand and caught one of Speedy's energy arrows.

"Aww come on!" gasped Speedy as he watched Deathwing snap the arrow casually in his hand. Deathwing just snorted before he disappeared and appeared in front of Speedy. He didn't say a thing as he placed his palms on Speedy's chest.

"See ya!" smiled Deathwing sadistically as his hands started to glow a dangerous red. Speedy didn't move away, he was to afraid to move a single muscle he simply just closed his eyes and clenched his fists together.

"I'm sorry Jinx" he whispered under his breath as he held back his tears and awaited Deathwing's attack. Deathwing was about to unleash his powerful energy attack until he was sent crashing down the street and through a building by a powerful beam of green and pink energy.

"Get your greasy mitts off of him!" hissed Jinx as she walked towards Speedy, her eyes glowed an angry pink.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Raziel barely managed to roll out of way as a huge demon slammed it's huge club into the ground.

"I told you not to throw a rock at him!" yelled the wraith as he uncoiled the soul reaver and looked over at Terra.

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't find it funny?" replied Terra as she used her powers to throw a huge boulder at the demon. Raziel couldn't help but laugh at her reply as he threw a series of telekinetic balls at the demon, making the huge creature roar in fury. The demon swung it's club at Raziel, sending the wraith crashing through a wall with incredible force. Terra watched in horror as the crimson demon stalked towards the spot where Raziel lay.

"I shall scatter the dust of bones into the winds of Hell foolish little wraith" growled the demon as it raised it's club above it's head, looking forward to crushing Raziel to dust.

"Yo ugly!" she yelled as she used her powers to pick up several large boulders. The demon turned and looked at the young women as she her body glowed a brilliant yellow. The demon roared at her as it held it's club close to its chest.

"Catch" smiled Terra as she threw the boulders. The demon tried to raise it's hands to block the flying boulders but they where to big and knocked it onto the ground. Raziel took quick advantage of this and used his telekinetic abilities o pull the wall behind the demon on top of it.

"Terra now!" yelled Raziel as he looked over and nodded Terra, he then collapsed to his knees holding the still bleeding wound in his side. Terra just smiled in reply as she picked up the remains of the wall and used her powers to make t merge together into a huge stone spike. The demon stood back up and wiped it's black blood from it's face, it looked at Terra and roared in fury as it charged towards her.

"You lose" smirked Terra as she threw the spike at the demon. The spike slammed into the demons huge chest, impaling it against a wall of the tower. Terra turned to Raziel and took a bow as he shambled towards her, still holding the wound in his side.

"Come on we don't have much time" said Raziel as he limped past her and disappeared down the corridor the demon appeared from.

"Party pooper" hissed Terra as she followed after the wraith.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Speedy kept his eyes firmly closed until he heard a familiar female voice talk to him. He slowly opened them and saw Jinx smiling at him.

"You ok?" asked Jinx as she raised her hand and ran it gently along his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" asked Speedy as he raised his hand and caught hold of hers. Jinx just smiled as she closed her hand around his.

"I came to keep you safe" she replied as she looked into his eyes and winked slyly. Starfire smiled like a school girl until she saw Beast boy limping up the street towards them.

"Mark!" she gasped as she flew down to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. Beast boy opened his eyes slightly and saw Starfire's face crying back at him.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked weakly as he gently caressed her crying face.

"No my love you are not in heaven" smiled Starfire as she held him close to her, Beast boy smiled as he relaxed in her gentle grip.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in a coma?" asked Beast boy as he finally released that this was his Starfire and not a dream. Starfire just giggled and smiled at him as he leant down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Uhh guys we have a problem" said a battered Aqua Lad as he pointed to the rubble that covered Deathwing.

………………………………..........................................................................................

"Will that wound ever heal?" asked Terra as she pointed at the wound on Raziel's side. The wraith looked at her before he grabbed one of his tattered wings and used it to cover his wound.

"Why do you ask?" replied Raziel as they stopped just short of another huge door, "Your up" he smiled as he turned and looked at the huge doorway.

"Fine" sighed Terra as she strode towards the door cracking her knuckles. She raised her hands at the large stone door.

"I'm just worried it's been bleeding for a while now" said Terra as she looked back over at Raziel, even as her hands glowed a dull yellow. Raziel didn't reply as he watched the door slowly creak open as Terra moved her hands. The door was finally opened enough for Raziel and Terra to pass into the next corridor.

"It's none of your concern" replied the wraith as he glared over at Terra.

"Ok what is your problem"? demanded Terra as she put her arms to her side and looked at Raziel. The wraith didn't reply as he pushed past her and disappeared down the newly revealed corridor, his pale blue blood dripped silently from his wound. Terra didn't know whether or not to feel angry or happy at Raziel as she followed after him slowly. Raziel smiled as he sensed Terra follow after him.

"So what's the deal with the scarf?" she asked as she caught up with Raziel, making him laugh as they ventured through the Onyx Tower.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Deathwing roared in fury as the rubble burying him exploded off of him, showing the whole street with

pieces of debris. He stood back up and glared down the street to see if he could identify the person who had blasted him from behind. His mood suddenly lightened as he saw Jinx and Starfire standing beside the battered Aqua Lad, Speedy and Beast Boy.

"This I going to be fun" he smiled to himself as he created a white bo staff and stepped away from the debris.

"Here we go again" gulped Aqua Lad as he watched Deathwing walk slowly towards them. He nervously glanced over at Speedy and saw the brave archer load another energy arrow into his bow.

"Looks like he means business this time" smiled Jinx as she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah but so do we" replied Speedy as he looked down at Jinx and smiled at her, "And this time we'll win" he said as he gave aqua Lad a reassuring look. Aqua Lad smiled at his friend and nodded as he returned to looking at Deathwing and re-entered his fighting stance, waiting for Deathwings inevitable attack.

"Star? said Beast Boy as he tapped her hand gently and looked at her.

"Yes Beast Boy?" replied Starfire sweetly as she looked at husband, her emerald eyes meeting with his.

"I just wanted to say that I love you" answered Beast Boy as he smiled at her.

"I love you to" smiled Starfire as she grabbed hold of his hand and wrapped her fingers around his.

"Enough small talk!" yelled Deathwing making Starfire let go of Beast Boy's hand suddenly and look at him, "It's time for you all to die" he smiled as he sped towards them, his black feathers whistled gently in the wind as the distance between him and the Titan's closed.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Raziel and Terra stopped once again as they looked up at the new door that blocked their path. The door was as big as the other doors they had come across but this one wasn't made of the same black stone, this one was made of a strange metal.

"Ok this is new" said Terra as she looked up at the huge metal door and raped her hand against it. Raziel just looked at door and watched as the soul reaver sword uncoiled itself and snaked down his arm.

"What is it Raziel?" asked Terra as she watched the wraith and his weapon in confusion. Raziel quickly looked at her before he returned to once again looking at his wraith blade.

"My destiny" whispered Raziel as he held his wraith blade close to his face and listened to its silent wails echo throughout the room they where standing in.

Hope y'all liked that chapter. Remember to stay safe.

Later days

PS: Thanks for all the reviews


	20. Return of a lost soul

I apologise in advance for the rubbishness (Is that even a word?) of this chapter, I'm deeply sorry.

Chapter 20

Return of a lost soul

Raziel silently watched as his symbiotic weapon gently dragged him towards him towards the huge metal door.

"What do you mean it's your destiny?" asked Terra as she stood in front of Raziel stopping the wraith from walking any further. Raziel looked up at her before he returned to looking at his wraith blade.

"I know what I must do" whispered Raziel softly as he looked once again at Terra's face.

"What?" asked Terra in confusion as Raziel placed one his claws on her chest just above her heart.

"Nothing" smiled the wraith as he looked into Terra'a blue eyes. Terra couldn't help but smile back as she looked down at his claw.

"Forgive me" whispered the wraith sadly as he sent her flying away from him with a gentle telekinetic blast. Terra sat up and watched Raziel run towards the door and plunge the soul reaver into it, creating a incredible white light that engulfed the entire room.

"RAZIEL!" she screamed as she was sent crashing into the wall behind her, she continued to hear Raziel scream even as her vision went black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing threw several explosive disks at the Titan's, making sure they struck the ground directly in front of them, blinding them for a few seconds. He shot through the smoke and rammed his elbow into Aqua Lad's stomach, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach and gasping for air. Deathwing was about to drive the point of his bo staff through Aqua Lad's chest until he leapt away from a pink energy beam shot at him from Jinx. He laughed as she continued to throw her hexes at him but each time missing him by a little more than a few inches.

"Hold still" hissed Jinx as she threw another hex at Deathwing, making him laugh even more.

"How can keep missing me?" he asked in between his laughter as he landed on top of a car and looked at her. He was about to launch himself at her until he was struck in the chest by one of Speedy's energy arrows.

"Lucky for me I never do" smiled Speedy as he appeared jinx with another arrow already loaded in his bow.

"Lucky for me I never do" mocked Deathwing as he took off from the car and flew directly at them, the tip of his bo staff slowly into a deadly point.

"Starfire now!" yelled Speedy as he grabbed Jinx and dragged her to the ground. Starfire sped over their heads and landed a huge punch into Deathwing's chin, sending him crashing down the street into another building. Deathwing pushed the debris off his body and smiled as he saw Starfire.

"Now you know how it feel's to get punched by a friend" said Starfire as she looked down the street at Deathwing.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Terra groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. She suddenly remembered Raziel and jumped to her feet and looked around the room for any signs of her compatriot. She gasped as she saw the wraith lying on the ground jut in font of he now open metal door.

"Raziel?" she asked as she ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. Raziel opened his tired eyes and smiled as Terra's face came into focus.

"Your ok" he said as he recalled his wraith blade and ran his claw gently along her face. Terra caught the claw and held it close to her chest.

"Yeah I'm fine how about you?" replied Terra as she closed her own hand around Raziel's claw.

"I've been better" joked Raziel as he tried to laugh but could manage a dry sounding cough, he smiled again as he released his claw from Terra's hand and brought it closer to his own face.

"Don't you kinda need that?" asked Terra as she watched the him remove his clan scarf. Raziel finally managed to laugh slightly as he placed his scarf into her hand.

"Not anymore" he smiled as he closed her hand around it and pushed it towards her chest. Terra held the scarf close to her heart as she raise her other hand and wiped away her tears.

"Now go and finish what I started" smiled Raziel as he pointed to the newly revealed room. Terra stood back up and slowly walked towards it until she stopped and looked at Raziel again.

"Don't worry I'll be just fine" smiled the wraith as he waved crawled towards the nearest wall and sat against it. Terra returned the smile before she turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the next room.

"Goodbye Terra" whispered Raziel as he watched his wraith blade slowly fade away leaving only his ancient claw. He smiled as he closed his eyes and slumped gently against the wall.

"Goodbye Raziel" wept Genesis as she sat on the floor and slowly rocked back and forth, her tears silently fell from her depressed eyes.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing took off into the air again and flew towards Starfire, dodging whatever Speedy and Jinx could throw at him.

"I'm glad you woke up Star" he said as he stopped in front of Starfire's face and smiled at her. Starfire roared as she punched him in the face.

"You where saying?" smiled Starfire as she watched Deathwing reel back from her last attack, she didn't give time to answer as she continued to punch his face like a punch bag. Deathwing's eyes suddenly snapped open as he grabbed her arm and jerked it violently, making the red headed alien scream in pain.

"I was saying I'm glad you woke up Star" smiled Deathwing as he grabbed her other arm and looked into her eye, "It means I get to beat you asleep again" he smiled as he rammed his fist into her chest. Starfire coughed in pain as Deathwing continued to ram his fist into her exposed chest before he held her to his face again.

"Goodnight" he said as he kissed her forehead and slammed her into the ground. He avoided another hex thrown at him by Jinx and responded by holding his palm out to her.

"Jinx watch out!" yelled Beast boy as he transformed into a T Rex and stood in front of her. Deathwing laughed as a beam of white energy blasted from his hand and struck Beast boy in the chest, the green dinosaur was sent flying down the street and smashed through several walls of a building.

"Ouch" he groaned before he passed out among the debris. Speedy tried to hit Deathwing with another energy arrow, only to watch Deathwing catch it in between his hands.

"I thought you where a sharp shooter?" smiled Deathwing as he threw the arrow back at the brave archer, Speedy could only watch as the arrow hit him in the chest and sent him also crashing down the street, only he smashed into a parked car, making the vehicles alarm go off.

"Speedy!" screamed Jinx as she watched him slump onto the ground, she growled angrily as she turned and looked at Deathwing, her eyes where now glowing a very angry looking pink.

"Come on Jinx show mw what you got" smile Deathwing s he landed in front of her and motioned for her to attack.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Terra wiped away her tears as she stopped and looked at the latest door blocking her path. She was about to throw a boulder at it until she saw that it was already open slightly. She smiled as she dropped the boulder she had picked up with her powers and walked towards the door. _Here goes nothing_ she thought as she pushed it open and entered the pitch black room.

"Hello?" she said as she entered the room and sighed as she heard her voice echo around the room.

"Hello Terra" replied a voice making her jump slightly in fear. She calmed down somewhat as the room was suddenly illuminated by a dull red light, allowing her to see who the voice came from. There in the centre of the room knelt a lone figure, it's body was being constantly struck by lightening.

"Don't do that" pouted Terra as she walked towards the figure.

"Why did you come here Terra?" asked the figure as it winced slightly room another lightening bolt.

"I came to ask for your help" replied Terra as she stopped in her tracks and looked at the figure, clutching Raziel's clan scarf tightly in her hand.

"To do what?" asked the figure as it raised its head and looked her.

"To help stop the evil from returning to earth" replied Terra as she fought against her fear and tried not to tremble.

"That's not my problem anymore" said the figure sadly as it stood up and turned away from Terra.

"It's everybody's problem!" yelled Terra as she walked towards the figure and spun it around, "If it wins then we all lose" she aid as she looked into the figure's tired, empty eyes.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no" said the figure softly as it removed Terra's hands from it's shoulders and turned away from her. Terra had had enough and spun the figure around and slapped it across the face.

"What is your deal?" she demanded as she looked into the figures dead looking eyes, "Don't you care about anything anymore?"

"The only person I ever cared about is now dead" growled the figure as it pushed Terra away and walked off towards the shadows. Terra stood back up and clenched Raziel's scarf even tighter.

"And the person I cared about is lying back there dead!" she spat back as she watched the figure walk away, tears fell from her eyes.

"For that I'm sorry, Raziel was a good man" said the figure as it disappeared into the shadows.

"And what about your friends are you just going to walk away from them!" yelled Terra making the figure step back out of the shadows.

"My friends" whispered the figure as it looked at Terra, it's hands where clenched in a tight fist.

"They need your help, without you they could die" said Terra as she wiped her tears away with her arm.

"They are stronger than you think" replied the figure as it looked at Terra, "And besides I doubt they want the help from a murderous monster"

"But they do, they can't fight this fight without you" said Terra as she watched the figure rest it's chin on its hand.

"Very well I will help" said the figure after what seemed like an eternity of silence between it and Terra. Terra couldn't contain her joy and ran at the figure and wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Thank you" she whispered as she hugged it tight. The figure didn't know how to respond to this show of affection and simply patted her on the back and reluctantly tore itself away from her grip.

"Take me home" it said as it smiled at Terra, making the blonde smile back.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing evaded another of Jinx's hexes and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, he smiled as he felt her try and break his grip around her throat..

"What's the matter running out of breath?" asked Deathwing as he watched her eyes change back to normal. He dropped her suddenly as he as hit in the back by another starbolt. Jinx landed hard on the ground and coughed hoarsely as she rubbed her neck. Deathwing snarled as he kicked Jinx in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Your still here?" sighed Deathwing as he turned around and saw a battered and bruised Starfire standing in front of him.

"I'm am happy I have disappointed you" smiled Starfire as she lifted her good arm into the air and threw another starbolt at Deathwing. Deathwing simply batted the pathetic attack away and walked slowly towards Starfire and grabbed her by her free arm.

"I'll be sure to make sure you stay asleep this time" he smiled as he sent her skidding down the street with a furious kick to her chest.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Terra as her and the figure stood on front of large circular gateway.

"What about you aren't you coming with me?" asked the figure as it looked at Terra, it's long tattered coat bellowed behind it. Terra didn't reply as she pressed several buttons on a small control panel.

"Your not are you?" said the figure as it stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"No" said Terra sadly as a small chamber opened at the side of the gateway, "You see this thing needs to be powered by a soul and since you have to use it well…" said Terra as she smiled at the figure.

"You would sacrifice your own soul for me?" asked the figure as it looked at Terra, it felt a strange sadness well up inside its heart.

"Is it that hard to believe" smiled Terra as she walked up to the figure and took something out of her pocket, "Here I want you to take this" she said as she placed Raziel's clan scarf around the figure's neck.

"Why?" asked the figure as it looked at the tattered scarf and then at Terra.

"For luck" she said as she walked towards the chamber, "Now go and kick some as" she said as she stepped into the chamber and closed the door. The gateway suddenly roared into life as a bright vortex appeared in its centre, making the figure hold its hand to its eyes.

"Goodbye Terra" whispered the figure as it's coat and scarf blew about because of the vortex's power. It took one last look at the chamber Terra had entered before it ran at the vortex and leapt into it.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing threw Starfire through the roof making her crash had onto it as she fell back down. He jumped up trough the hole after her and blocked another of her weak punches.

"Come on Star you hit like a girl" he laughed as he grabbed her head and rammed his knee into her chest, making her scream and cough in pain. Hs summoned all of her remaining strength and used it to throw a starbolt at him. Deathwing allowed the ball of emerald energy to hit him, and laughed as all it did was leave a small scorch mark on his costume, just above his new bloody bird design.

"What was that meant to be?" he smiled as he picked up her up and looked at her, Starfire wanted to fight back but she was to weak from the pain she was feeling and her lack of energy. Deathwing was about to punch her in the face until he thought of a better idea.

"I know lets see if you can still fly" he said as he picked her up by the throat and carried her towards the edge of the building's roof. Starfire looked down and shut her eyes as she struggled to breath.

"Try to make a nice splat noise" smiled Deathwing as he let her go and walked away, he laughed as he heard her screams. Starfire stopped screaming when she felt someone stop her from smashing into the ground.

"I am unharmed?" she asked herself as she opened her eyes slightly and looked around her.

"Speak for yourself have you put on weight?" asked a familiar voice that made her open her stand up and look at the figure lying beneath her.

"I am terribly sorry" said Starfire as she helped the figure stand back up, she backed away from the figure as it turned and showed her it's face.

"Onyx?" gasped Starfire as she touched his face with her trembling hand.

"I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy" replied the figure as it smiled at her, "I'm Nightmare"

Hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. Anyway remember to stay safe.

Later days


	21. Just like old times

I dedicate this chapter to Blood Darkness (one of my favourite reviewers) I just checked out her profile and was honoured to see that she thinks that a few of my stories are ones she said you should check out. Well I have to agree they are if you like reading really rubbish fics writing by a really rubbish writer. Anyway this chapter is just a small way of me saying thank you for all your support and reviews.

PS: Everyone should check out either Blood Darkness's Teen Titans Songfics or else Peppermint Dreams Songfics they are both incredible fics. In fact jut check out any of their fics, they are totally better than any of mine.

Chapter 21

Just like old times

Nightmare quickly ducked as Starfire tried to blast him with her last starbolt.

"Wow Starfire I'm only kidding it's me, it's Onyx" said Onyx nervously as he grabbed hold of her hands and pinned them to her side and made her look at his face even closer. Starfire instantly smile as she saw the blue eyes that belonged her long lost friend.

"ONYX" she screamed with joy as she broke free from his grip and grabbed him in a bear hug. Onyx smiled as he struggled to breath and returned the hug as best he could.

"I'm glad you remembered me" he said as he finally managed to make Starfire release him from her incredible grip.

"But how is this possible, you are supposed to be dead" said Starfire as she looked at Onyx, her smile had now disappeared and was replaced with a slight look of confusion.

"It's a long story" smiled Onyx as he remembered Terra'a sacrifice. Starfire simply smiled again a she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him a bit more gently this time.

"I am happy you have returned my friend " she said as she felt Onyx place his arms around her.

"So am I" replied Onyx as he closed his eyes, "So am I".

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing stopped walking and looked back over to the ledge he had thrown Starfire off of.

"Either I'm going deaf or there was no splat" he said to himself as he walked towards the ledge and looked over it.

"Well I'll be dammed" he smiled as he saw Starfire hugging Onyx below him, "He came back". Deathwing continued to smile as he dropped over the side of the building and floated down towards Onyx and Starfire.

"Can't you stay dead?" he asked as he landed behind them, making Onyx let go of Starfire and turn to face him.

"Hello Dick it's been a while" replied Onyx as he smiled at his old friend. Deathwing returned the smile before he shot forward and sent Onyx crashing down the street with a devastating kick to his chest. Deathwing smiled evilly at Starfire and rammed the point of his bo staff into her chest, driving all the air out of her already battered body.

"Now that was cheap Dick" said Onyx as he stood back up and smiled at Deathwing, making Deathwing turn his attention back to him.

"I'M DEATHWING NOW!" he screamed in fury as he shot after Onyx, his white staff had now returned to his hands.

"That's good" said Onyx as he closed his eyes and smiled to himself Deathwing, "Cause I'm Nightmare now" he smiled as his eyes turned to pitch black and a pair of beautiful white wings sprouted from his back. Deathwing stooped in mid air and looked at Nightmare, licking his lips in the process.

"It's been a while" smiled Deathwing as he watched Nightmare begin to float into the air directly in front of him.

"It has" replied Nightmare as he created a black staff and flew straight at Deathwing.

"Just like old times" smiled Deathwing as he raised his staff and awaited Nightmare's attack.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Genesis appeared beside where Starfire lay and rested the battered alien's head on her lap.

"He has come back to help us" coughed Starfire weakly as she looked up at Genesis.

"Yes he has" replied Genesis sweetly as she rubbed Starfire's forehead gently and watched Deathwing and Nightmare exchange blows high above them, Now you just rest while I try and heal these wounds" she said as she looked down at Starfire and smiled at her. Starfire smile back and closed her eyes and Genesis chanted something under her breath making her hands glow a gentle golden colour.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Nightmare roared in fury as he blocked another of Deatrhwing's kicks and threw him across the sky. Deathwing smiled as he flew directly at Nightmare and tackled him in mid air. Nightmare tried to struggle free but he couldn't break Deathwing's grip around his waist. Deathwing laughed like a possessed clown as he let go of Nightmare and sent him crashing into a building.

"So what do intend to do about the money problem?" asked a man in a suit as he looked at his college. His friend was about to reply until Nightmare came smashing through the window behind them making them both scream in terror.

"Twelve Floor lingerie, sleep wear and a whole lot of pain" laughed Deathwing as he landed in the hole Nightmare's body had made and followed after his prey. Nightmare finally managed to stop himself and stood up looking around him at the terrified people who where looking at him.

"Get to somewhere safe!" he ordered as he picked up his weapon and looked at the terrified people again. He was about to run back along the trail of destruction he had cause until Deathwing shot forward and kicked him through the wall of the room. Deathwing stood back up and looked at the people Nightmare was talking to.

"Boo" he smiled as he tossed an explosive disc at them and flew after Nightmare. He listened as the device explode behind him making him laugh even more.

"You'll pay for that" growled Nightmare as he stopped himself from soaring through the sky with the help of his wings.

"Oh I'm so scared" replied Deathwing as he twirled his bo staff around his head, "Lets dance" he said as he speed towards Nightmare, clanging his staff against Nightmare's. Both of the warriors looked into each others eyes as they struggled to gain and advantage over the other one.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Starfire helped Aqua Lad to stand back as Genesis finished healing him. Genesis smiled at him before she flew down the street towards Speedy, Jinx and Beast Boy

"Uhh what hit me?" he groaned as he looked wearily at Starfire. The alien just smiled sweetly at him before she floated down the street after Genesis, closely followed by Aqua Lad.

"We'll heal Beast Boy and the Speedy" said Genesis as she stopped in front of Beast Boy and placed her still glowing hands on his chest.

"And what about friend Jinx?" asked Starfire as she watched Beast Boy's hand twitch slightly.

"If I have enough power I'll heal her, but now we need to get the boys back on their feet" replied Genesis as she flew towards Speedy, motioning for Aqua Lad to follow her. Starfire smiled as Beast Boy opened his eyes slightly.

"Waking up to your face never gets dull" said Beast boy as he smiled up at her. Starfire continued to smile as she helped Beast boy to stand back up.

"And having to wake you up to my face is never dull" smiled Starfire as she hugged him gently. Beast boy couldn't help but smile at her comment and kissed her forehead as he returned the hug.

"So where's Deathwing gone?" he asked as he looked down at her. Starfire looked up and smiled as she looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"A friend is taking care of him" she replied sweetly as she leant closer towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Beast Boy smiled as he placed his hand on Starfire's cheek and happily deepened the kiss between them.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Genesis floated into air after she had successfully revived Speedy and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hello sleepy head" she said before her vision went fuzzy and she fell onto her knees panting heavily.

"You ok?" asked Aqua Lad as he helped Speedy stand back up and looked over at the goddess.

"I'm fine" replied Genesis weakly as Aqua Lad helped her to stand back up. She smiled at him before she walked towards where Jinx lay, she suddenly collapsed again but was caught by Aqua Lad again.

"Your not ok" said Aqua Lad as he helped her stand back up again, making Genesis blush slightly from embarrassment.

"What abut Jinx?" asked Speedy as he walked towards them, carrying Jinx in his arms.

"Bring her to me" said Genesis weakly as she channelled her remaining power into her hands.

"No your to weak" protested Aqua Lad as he watched Genesis walk slowly towards Jinx.

"Please put her on the ground" said Genesis weakly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Speedy obeyed and gently placed Jinx on the ground in front of the goddess. Genesis ignored Aqua Lad's protests and knelt down beside Jinx and placed her hands onto her chest. As soon as she closed her eyes she screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground beside Jinx, much to the confusion to Aqua Lad and Speedy.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Speedy as he watched Aqua Lad run over to Genesis and check her for a pulse.  
"I don't know" replied Aqua Lad as he looked down at Genesis and brushed her hair out of her ace, "I don't know".

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Nightmare broke the power battle between him and Deathwing and sent a beam of black energy at him, hitting Deathwing in the chest.

"Now that was cheap" said Deathwing as he smashed into a wall and left a huge impact crater it in. He flew out of the crater and looked up at Nightmare and smiled at him. He suddenly disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Nightmare and rammed his forehead into Nightmare's face. Nightmare reeled back as his vision became clouded by his tears. Deathwing took quick advantage of Nightmare's inability to see clearly and shot towards him and grabbed his head with his hands while he rammed his knee into Nightmare's chest. Nightmare screamed and coughed in pain as Deathwing removed his knee from his gut. Deathwing laughed insanely as he watched Nightmare gasp for air.

"This was even easier than the last time we fought" laughed Deathwing as he rammed his fist into Nightmare's chest, sending him crashing into the outside of a building.

"It isn't over yet" smiled Nightmare as he spat out some blood and shot forward catching Deathwing off guard. Nightmare smiled as he punched Deathwing in the face and rammed his knee into his gut, making Deathwing grab his stomach this time and gasp for air. Nightmare didn't let up and kicked Deathwing in the face sending him flying towards the street below.

"That won't work on me" laughed Deathwing as he spread his wings and slowed his descent.

"But this will" smiled Nightmare as he shot forward and tackled Deathwing, locking his hands around his waist.

"You fool you'll kill us both!" yelled Deathwing as he struggled to break free of Nightmare's grip.

"It's worth it if it stops you from hurting anybody else" smiled Nightmare as they approached the ground at incredible speed. Deathwing continued o struggle until he gave up and closed his eyes , awaiting his contact with the unforgiving ground.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Beast Boy reluctantly broke the kiss between himself and Starfire as Aqua Lad, and Speedy walked towards them, both of them carrying someone in their arms.

"What happened to Genesis?" asked Starfire as she saw Genesis being carried towards them in Aqua Lads arms.

"We don't know replied Aqua Lad as he looked down at her again, her frail body gently moved up and down at least proving that she was till alive.

"So whose this friend you spoke of?" Beast Boy asked as he smiled at her innocently.. Starfire was about to reply until they where all suddenly sent flying down the street as Deathwing and Nightmare smashed into the ground. The force of the collision was so great that the remaining cars in the street where blown down the street smashing into several buildings, their petrol tanks exploded as they impacted. The building next to the spot where Deathwing and Nightmare impacted where automatically levelled.

"Everyone ok?" asked Speedy as he stood up and looked around him at the destruction the last attack had caused. He quickly checked where he was lying and smiled as he saw a still unconscious Jinx lying there.

"Fine" reported Aqua Lad as he pushed some debris off his body revealing both him and Genesis.

"I am undamaged" said Starfire cheerfully as she stood back up and brushed the dust ff her uniform.

"Speak for yourself" complained Beast boy as he sat on the ground and robed his head furiously, "So has anyone seen Cyborg about?" he asked as he got onto his feet and stood beside Starfire.

"He's here!" yelled Speedy as he moved some bits of debris revealing Cyborg's motionless body, "He's still drained but he looks ok" he said as he motioned fir Aqua Lad to help him pull the metal man free from beneath the debris that cover him.

"So what happened here?" asked Beast Boy as he held Starfire's hand and liked around him at the destruction in the street.

"Onyx" said Starfire as she let go of Beast Boy's hand and flew towards the place where Deathwing and Nightmare had hit. Beast Boy just followed after her and stopped beside her as they both stood on the lip of a huge crater.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Starfire, hoping for an answer from her. Starfire didn't reply as she floated into the crater and made her hand glow green, effectively making a slight source of light.

"Women" sighed Beast Boy as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Starfire continued her descent and suddenly stopped as she saw someone moving on the ground below her.

"Onyx is that you?" she asked as she threw a small starbolt down to the ground, lighting the crater even more. The figure flew up past her, holding it's arm against it's chest.

"I'll take care of you all next time" hissed Deathwing weakly as he spat out some of his blood and used his tattered wings to send him soaring out of the crater and into the sky. Starfire watched him disappear into the heavens until she heard a slight groaning. She instantly speed towards the ground and looked around her for any signs of life.

"ONYX WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled out as she used her hand to light up the darkness around her.

"I'm here Star you don't have to yell" said Nightmare weakly as he walked it of the shadows, holding his chest and bleeding from several cuts on his face, using a black bo staff to help him walk. He smiled weakly at her before he felt his head becoming light and saw the cave around him spin. He suddenly collapsed and continue to watch the sky above him spin, making his head even lighter. The last thing h saw was Starfire's worried face looking back at him. Starfire picked him up in her arms and slowly began to float upwards, and towards the sky above them. Nightmare closed his eyes and quietly drifted of to sleep as Starfire placed him on the ground next to a confused Beast boy.

"Is that?" he asked nervously as he looked down at Nightmare, trembling slightly.

"Yes it is friend Onyx" replied Starfire as Speedy and Aqua Lad approached them, carrying Jinx and Genesis over their shoulders and dragging Cyborg behind them, "And he needs our help"

Ok I know that chapter wasn't the best, but as you al l know I'm a pretty bad writer. Anyway I hope you liked, even though it was crap. Ok remember to stay safe ok?

Later days

PS: Thank you to everyone who has written a review for this fic, they all mean a lot to me.


	22. Losing a part of yourself

PRE CHAPTER WARING: Caution this chapter sucks…that is all.

Chapter 22

Losing a part of yourself

Starfire placed Nightmare gently on top of the bed in the med lab and watched nervously as Speedy placed several needles into his flesh and placed a clear plastic mask over his mouth.

"Will he be ok?" she asked as she watched the small bag inflate and deflate at a steady pace.

"I don't know" replied Aqua Lad as he pushed a button on a nearby machine and looked at the screen, "Well according to this he'll be fine" he said cheerfully as he smiled at the numbers and writing that appeared. Starfire breathed a sigh of relieve as she sat down beside Nightmare and too hold of his hand.

"So this is the infamous Nightmare" said Aqua Lad as he brushed his hair out of face and looked down at Nightmare's face.

"His name is Onyx" said Starfire never once taken her eyes away from his peaceful looking face. Aqua Lad smiled at as he laced his hand o her shoulder.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me" he said as he walked towards the door. Starfire smiled at him as she watched him enter the room where Speedy and Beast boy had placed Genesis and Jinx. She returned her attention back to Nightmare and gently stroked his hair away from his eyes.

"Why did you come back?" she asked as she continued to stroke his forehead and look at the bag inflate and deflate.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Beast Boy as he wrapped his arms around h neck and kissed her head, making Starfire smile.

"I am not sure" replied Starfire sadly as she placed her hand on top of Beast Boy's and rubbed it gently.

"I can't believe it's him" said Beast Boy as he looked at Nightmare, part of him was still afraid of him but he considered Nightmare to be one of his friends.

"But it is him" smiled Starfire as she took hold of Beast Boy's hand and made him touch Nightmare's face. His skin felt cold but at the same time Beast boy could feel the warmth of life coming from deep inside Nightmare, he really was here.

"Onyx" smiled Beast boy as he removed his hand from Nightmare's face and looked down at Starfire, "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" he said as he watched her yawn slightly.

"No I wish to remain here until friend Onyx awakens" replied Starfire as she struggled to not yawn again and failed miserably. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh as he made her stand up and held her in his arms.

"I'll call you whenever he wakes up now go sleep" smiled Beast Boy as he marched her towards the door.

"Fine I shall sleep but don't forget to call me when he wakes up" smiled Starfire as she turned around and looked at Beast boy.

"I will" replied Beast Boy as he smiled boyishly at her, "Now try and get some sleep" he said before he leant closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Your lucky you are cute" said Starfire as she broke the kiss and walked towards the corridor that lead to the sleeping quarters. Beast Boy laughed as he closed the door to the med lab and puller a chair up to Nightmare's bed.

"Just you and me now" he said as he sat on the chair and watched the air bag inflate and deflate.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Speedy watched and held Jinx's hand tightly as Aqua Lad finished his examination of her body.

"Well doc?" he asked with a slight smile as he watched Aqua Lad hang his stethoscope back around his neck.

"She'll be fine, she just needs a little sleep" replied Aqua Lad as he put a blanket over Jinx.

"What about her?" asked Speedy as he glanced over at Genesis lying on the bed at the far end of he room.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" answered Aqua Lad sadly as he walked over to her, "According to these read outs she should be just fine and awake, but as you can clearly see she isn't". Aqua Lad lingered beside herbed for a while loner before he walked back over to Speedy and Jinx.

"Listen man you look tired why don't you try and get some sleep" he said as he placed his hand on Speedy's shoulder and looked at his tired eyes.

"I'd rather stay until she wakes up" replied Speedy as he looked at Jinx and gently rubbed her hand with his own. Aqua Lad smiled and walked towards the door.

"She's a very lucky lady" he said as he left the med lab and walked towards Cyborg's room.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Aqua Lad entered Cyborg's room and saw Starfire standing beside Cyborg as he lay in his recharger.

"What are doing here Star?" he asked cheerfully as he steeped into the room and stood beside her.

"Will he ever wake up?" asked Starfire quietly as she looked at Cyborg's peaceful looking face.

"Hopefully once his battery is fully charged" replied Aqua Lad as he placed his arm around her, "You'll see in no time flat we'll have the big guys voice booming around the Tower again". Starfire couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked at Aqua Lad and cuddled up closer to him.

"Thank you" she said happily as she looked at the power meter on Cyborg's arm slowly increase.

"Anytime" replied as he kissed her head, "Now you should try and sleep" he said as he noticed her yawn.

"Your worse than my husband" she pouted as she stuck her tongue at him and left the room, "Good night Aqua Lad" she said before he disappeared around the corner of the door. Aqua Lad jus smiled as he pulled up one of Cyborg's chairs and placed his communicator on the table beside him.

"See you when you wake up" he said to Cyborg as he rested on the chair and watched the power meter slowly increase.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Nightmare slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling above him.

"Where am I?" he groaned as he sat up, he looked around him and noticed the needle that was sticking into his arm, I hate needles" he said as he pulled it out and winced at the pain it caused him.

"I see your finally awake" said a voice from the shadows making Nightmare turn his head and look at them.

"Who said that?" asked Nightmare as he climbed out of bed and cracked his neck.

"Me" replied Deathwing as he stepped out of the shadows and bowed at Nightmare, his black wings where neatly folded behind his back. He raised his head again and was sent smashing through the door by a punch from Nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" growled Nightmare as he leapt through the hole Deathwing had made and drove his fist into Deathwing's exposed chest.

"I'm not here to fight you" said Deathwing as he grabbed Nightmare's next punch and slammed him against the wall, pinning his arms at his side.

"Then what do you want?" asked Nightmare angrily as he pushed Deathwing away and re entered his fighting stance.

"To help you" said Deathwing as he raise his hands and looked at Nightmare. Nightmare simply looked at him in confusion and slowly lowered his guard.

"Help me do what?" asked Nightmare as he watched Deathwing walk towards him, he still kept his hand balled up in tight fists at his fists.

"To understand" smiled Deathwing as he stopped and looked into Nightmare's eyes, his face was only a few inches away.

"Understand what?" asked Nightmare as he moved his head away s Deathwing raised his hands to his face.

"You'll see" smiled Deathwing as he placed his hand gently on nightmare's chin and closed his eyes. Nightmare suddenly screamed in pain as images of a lone figure sitting in a dark room talking to himself. He tried to pull away from the intense pain but Deathwing wouldn't let him as he placed his other hand on Nightmare's other cheek. Nightmare screamed even louder a he fell to his knees with Deathing as he heard the figure's voice.

**__**

"What do you want?" demanded the figure as it took another drink from a bottle it held it's hand.

"To help you my dear little Nightwing" replied a strange new voice, "I can bring Raven back to you". Nightwing slowly raised his head and looked at the shadows in front of him.

"You can?" he asked softly as he wiped away his tears.

"Yes but you'll have to do something for me" replied the voice making Nightwing take another drink.

"Anything, I'll do anything to be with Raven again" replied Nightwing as he took off his mask and neck tie and tossed it onto is bed.

"Excellent" replied the voice, a tone of extreme happiness could be clearly heard in its voice, "My task is simple I want you to help me return to this pathetic universe. Only then will I bring Raven back to you". Nighting looked at the wall as a face of darkness appeared on it and smiled at him.

"So will you help me?" it asked as it changed into a robed figure and held it's hand out to Nightwing. Nightwing shot his hand forward and took hold of the figures.

"Like I said I'd do anything for Raven" smiled Nightwing as he looked at the figure.

"Then the deal is made" said the figure as it pulled Nightwing into the shadows .

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Deathwing finally let go of Nightmare and fell backwards panting heavily. Nightmare fell onto his stomach and started trembling uncontrollable.

"What was that?" he asked weakly as he looked at Deathwing. Deathwing just looked at him before returning to his feet, he barely managed to remain standing as he walked slowly towards where he lay.

"The instant I went bad" smiled Deathwing as he helped Nightmare to stand back up. Nightmare just looked at him and suddenly fell back onto his knees as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"What's happening to me?" he roared as he clutched his head and rolled about on the floor screaming in pain.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to interfere" smiled Deathwing as he watched Nightmare roll about on the floor, clutching his head and screaming in agony.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Beast Boy looked up as Nightmare's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. He fell off his chair and ran over to the inter com system on the wall and frantically pressed random buttons.

"What is it Beast Boy?" asked Aqua Lad's weary sounding voice.

"Get to the med lab quick something wrong with Nightmare" said Beast Boy hurriedly before he hung up the line and ran back over to Nightmare, who was now floating a few inches above the bed.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Nightmare gritted his teeth together as he reached towards Deathwing and grabbed hold of his leggings.

"What have you done to me?" said Nightmare weakly as the pain seared through his head making him let go of Deathwing and clutch his head again.

"Goodbye Nightmare" whispered Deathwing as he watched Nightmare's body begin to slowly disappear. He smiled as he turned away from and disappeared into the shadow he entered by.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Nightmare screamed as he sent Beast Boy, Speedy and Aqua Lad flying across the room as he freed his arm from their grips. He suddenly stopped and fell back onto the bed, and began to breath more slowly.

"What was all that about?" asked Speedy as he pushed Beast Boy off of his chest and looked over at Nightmare. Aqua Lad just shrugged at him as he carefully made his way towards the bed.

"Nightmare you ok?" asked Aqua Lad as he gently nudged Nightmare making him open his eyes slightly. He suddenly sat up , making Aqua Lad jump back from fright.

"What have you done to me?" he asked as he looked at Aqua Lad, his face had a look of confusion and fear in it.

"Nothing" said Aqua Lad as he tried to stop himself trembling and looked at the confused figure on the bed.

"Then where is he?" he demanded as he stepped out of the bed and grabbed Aqua Lad by the arm. He suddenly let go as Beast Boy and Speedy tackled him to the ground.

"Who?" asked Aqua Lad as he helped his friends restrain the enraged and confused young man in the long black coat. The figure roared in fury and sent Beast Boy, Speedy and Aqua Lad flying across the room.

"Tell me what you've done to Nightmare, I can no longer hear his voice in my head!" roared the figure as he glared at Beast Boy and company.

"Onyx is that you?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the figure they thought was Nightmare.

"What have you done to Nightmare?" asked Onyx sorrowfully as he fell to his knees and began crying into his hands.

Told y'all it sucked anyway remember to stay safe.

Later days


	23. Pizza time

Enjoy please

Chapter 23

Pizza time

"What have you done with Nightmare?" asked Onyx again as he stood back up and looked at the Titan's, his eyes no longer had tears in them but they still had the same sadness. The Titan's didn't reply, they didn't exactly know what was going on either.

"He's gone Onyx" said Genesis as she limped into the room where Onyx was and looked at him, "He's gone". Onyx roared in both sorrow and fury as he smashed his fist into the wall, leaving behind a small hole.

"How do you know that?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Genesis.

"I can sense it" replied Genesis simply as she looked at Beast bBy and smiled before she began to push him and the other's towards the door.

"Yo what's the deal?" asked Speedy as he struggled to remain in the room.

"I need to be alone with him" replied Genesis as she pushed him out of the room followed by Beast Boy and Aqua Lad, she sighed as she closed the door and looked back towards Onyx who was now struggling to contain his sadness and tears.

"Why did he leave me?" asked Onyx as he fell to his knees again and started crying again. Genesis walked slowly towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"I don't think he wanted to" said Genesis softly and sweetly as she looked at him. Onyx looked up at her, his eyes still burned from the tears he had shed.

"Where is he?" he asked softly but with sadness as he looked at her making Genesis place her hand on his head and close her eyes.

"He's sleeping" replied Genesis as she sensed Nightmare's presence inside Onyx's mind, "But he has been banished to the depths of your mind, he may never return" she said sadly as she opened her eyes and looked at Onyx, raising her hand in the process to wipe away his tears.

"I've missed you" smiled Onyx as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his cheek, making Genesis smile.

"I know" replied Genesis as she rubbed his cheek, "I've missed you to" she whispered as she took her hand away and hugged Onyx. Onyx was stiff at first, unaccustomed to feeling this kind of affection but he soon relaxed I her arms and placed his own arms behind her and rubbed her back gently. They remained like this for a while longer until they slowly pulled away from each other but remained close. They both moved their faces closer to each other, they where now so close that they feel the other's breath on their face. Genesis closed her eyes and moved even closer, opening her mouth slightly, Onyx was about to place his lips onto hers until Starfire burst into the room making them both shot away from each other and blush furiously.

"Star we said no!" screamed Beast Boy as he, Speedy and Aqua Lad tried to restrain Starfire but had very little luck.

"Figures" smiled Onyx as he coughed and looked at Starfire, making the alien girl smile even more.

"ONYX YOU ARE AWAKE!" she cheered as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his body tightly, making him cough and gasp for air.

"Keep this up and I'll be back to sleep again" he wheezed as he struggled to breath in her unbreakable grip. Starfire dropped him suddenly and smiled sheepishly as she looked at him.

"I man I am glad to se that you are awake friend Onyx" she said a lot more calmly as she helped him stand back up., "Is there anything that you would like?" she asked as she struggled to contain her excitement.

"Got any pizza?" asked Onyx as a huge smile appeared on his face, making Beast Boy laugh loudly.

"Welcome home Onyx my man" he said in between his laughter as he placed his arm around Onyx's shoulder and escorted him out of the med lab, "Welcome home".

………………………………................................................................................................................

Deathwing landed on top of and old church and held his side as he winced in pain. He looked around him ad quickly found a door that lead to the inside of the building.

"Dam Nightmare" he cursed as he opened a door and entered the church, allowing the darkness of the place to engulf his body.

"What's the matter did the little Nightmare beat you up?" laughed a voice from all around Deathwing making him hiss in anger.

"What's the matter did the little Nightmare banish you?" replied Deathwing as he folded his wings behind his back and looked around him. He suddenly grabbed his head as he felt a sharp intense pain seared through it, making him fall to the ground screaming.

"Don't forget who the master is my little puppet" said the voice as the pain in Deathwing's head passed suddenly.

"I am nobodies puppet!" roared Deathwing as he threw several balls of energy around him, destroying most of the interior of the church, "I'm only helping you to get Raven back!"

"Of course you are" replied the voice in an almost casual tone, "Now try and get some rest my little angel of death" said the voice as Deathwing crawled towards a wall and rested against it. Deathwing muttered something under his breath before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

"That's right sleep, dream about your Raven" said a robed figure as it stepped out of the shadows and watched Deathwing sleep, "Cause it's the only place where you will ever see her" it laughed before it disappeared leaving Deathwing alone in the ruins of the church.

………………………………................................................................................................................

"Where does he put it?" asked Aqua Lad as he watched in awe at Onyx consume another pepperoni and cheese pizza and start on another.

"Don't you know Onyx has a black hole for a stomach" replied Beast Boy as Onyx picked up another slice of his forth pizza.

"Not even a black hole could contain that much food" said Genesis as she watched Onyx eat away at the pizza.

"Oh anybody want a piece?" he asked as he looked at each of them with half a pizza slice hanging from his mouth.

"NO!" said everyone in unison making onyx shrug and push the rest of the slice into his mouth.

"Man that was good" smiled Onyx as he finished the last slice of the pizza and burped loudly with satisfaction, "Aqua Lad you make a most excellent pizza"

"No question about it now this is really Onyx" smiled Beast Boy as he patted his friend on the back , making Onyx burp again. Starfire cheered as she watched Beast boy and onyx play about like the whole Nightmare incident never happened, watching them made her happy inside.

"So who was the chick in the room opposite me?" asked Onyx as he looked at both Starfire and Aqua Lad.

"Her name is Jinx friend Onyx" answered Starfire after a moment of awkward silence, making Onyx close his eyes.

"Where do I know that name from?" he asked himself as he tried to think of all the people he had met, his eyes suddenly snapped open as he remembered her and he looked at Starfire sadly.

"Did I, I mean he try to kill her?" he asked as he looked at Starfire. Starfire didn't want to answer his question but whenever he looked into his eyes and saw the sadness she couldn't not answer him.

"No Nightmare said that she wasn't worth killing" she said sadly as she looked at him, she wasn't surprised when she saw a single tear fall from his eyes. The room went silent after that, each of the people at the table.

"So Onyx wanna play some game station, we've got this great new fighting game?" asked Beast boy as he attempted to break the silence of the room.

"Why not" said onyx simply as he stood up and made his way towards the TV and game station.

"May I watch?" asked Genesis as she followed after onyx and Beast Boy, "I have often wondered what a computer game is"

"I'll teach you once I finish beating the snot of BB" smiled Onyx as he took the controller from Beast boy and sat on the couch.

"I am afraid I must disagree with you friend Onyx" chirped Starfire in her usual sweet innocent voice, "My husband is rather good at this game". Onyx just stared at her in disbelief as the game loaded up.

"You seriously trying to tell me that grass stain here is actually good at a game?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at the excited changeling.

"Yes is there something wrong with that?" replied Starfire as she sat down next to Beast Boy and kissed his cheek.

"Not a thing" smiled Onyx as he picked his character and waited for the battle begin, "This is going to be fun"

………………………………................................................................................................................

"Battery fully charged" chimed a voice from the darkness as a small red light appeared from the darkness of Cyborg's room. Cyborg groaned as he opened his human eye and stepped away from his charger.

"Wonder how long I was out"? he asked himself as he staggered towards the door and used it the hold himself up. His stomach suddenly grumbled making him smile and pat it gently.

"Patience my pet, you shall soon know the sweet taste of those pepperoni and cheese pizzas in the fridge" he smiled as he left his room and made his way towards the living area, but more importantly the kitchen.

Well hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, should have a new one posted soon so until then remember to take care of yourselves people.

Later days

PS: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR


	24. The past always haunts the present

WARNING: Really crap chapter ahead proceed with caution.

Chapter 24

The past always haunts the present

"Hey everybody miss me?" asked Cyborg cheerfully as he entered the living area with his arms in the air, he was a little more than surprised at the fact no one answered him.

"Ok not the welcome I expected" said Cyborg as he walked towards the fridge, "But who cares I'm gonna eat me some….hey where my pizza go?" he demanded as he opened the fridge and saw that none of his pizzas where there.

"You guys didn't tell me they belonged to Cyborg" said Onyx as he looked at Aqua Lad, who merely shrugged in reply. Onyx was about to say something else until Beast boy's character hit his with a devastating uppercut, "Hey no fair I was distracted!". His yelling and complaining eventually grabbed Cyborg's attention making the metal hero walk towards them.

"So who's playing who?" asked Cyborg as he stood beside Aqua Lad and watched the two huge dragons on the screen battle it out.

"I got you now dude" smiled Beast Boy as his dragon unleashed it's inferno fire breath.

"BB and Onyx" replied Aqua Lad as one of the dragons sent the other one smashing into the wall behind it, making Beast Boy break down into tears. Onyx dropped his controller to the ground and turned and looked directly at Cyborg.

"Hey Cy long time no see" he said as he smiled slightly at his metal friend.

"Onyx is that really you?" asked Cyborg as he reached out and touched Onyx's shoulder, "I thought you where dead?"

"You know me" smiled Onyx as he struggled to hold back his own tears. Cyborg didn't reply as he grabbed his friend and held him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you man" said Cyborg as tears streamed from his human eye.

"I missed you to bro" replied Onyx as he returned the brotherly hug and allowed his own tears to fall. Beast boy placed his arms around Starfire and held her close to him as the rest of the Titan's and Genesis watched Onyx and Cyborg hug each other.

"Uh dude not to ruin this perfect moment but you think we could stop now" said Onyx as he opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. Cyborg instantly pushed away from him blushing furiously.

"Opps sorry man" said Cyborg as he patted the 'dust' off himself and looked at Onyx again.

"Don't mention it" smiled Onyx as he held his fist out towards Cyborg. Cyborg just smiled as he bopped fists with his friend.

"I mean we are friends after all"

………………………………................................................................................................................

Jinx slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright shining light.

"Where am I?" she asked as she raised her hand in an attempt to shield her eyes from the light.

"Your safe" smiled Speedy as his face came into focus, "Nice to see that your finally awake" he said as he helped her to sit up.

"I know this place" said Jinx weakly as she looked around herself at the various pieces of equipment.

"You should your in the med lab" smiled Speedy as he pulled up his chair and sat down beside her bed, and finally let go of her hand.

"So I take it you where here the whole time?" asked Jinx as she raised an eyebrow at Speedy making him smile slightly,.

"Yep….what you think I'd let BB stay here with you?" he replied as he looked at her making her laugh slightly.

"Good point" smiled Jinx as she spun her legs out of bed and put them onto the floor.

"And where are you going?" asked Speedy as he watched her walk towards the door.

"To get something to eat" replied Jinx innocently as she smiled at him, "Want to be my escort?" she asked as she held her hand out to him.

"It would be a pleasure" smiled Speedy as he ran to her and took hold of her hand. They both smiled as they left the med lab and walked towards the living area.

………………………………................................................................................................................

"So where have you been bro?" asked Cyborg as him and Onyx waited for the game to finish loading.

"You wouldn't wanna know" replied Onyx as images of his prison in the depths of hell flashed through his mind.

"That bad huh?" said Cyborg as he looked at Onyx and clearly saw that it was bringing him some discomfort.

"Well not as bad as the beating your about to get" smiled Onyx as he picked his ever faithful Cyber Ninja.

"Listen last time we played this game you got lucky" replied Cyborg as he selected the Destroyer Dragon, "this time you are going to crash and burn"

"Whatever" smirked Onyx as the game started.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" said a voice from the screen making Cyborg and onyx begin to bash the buttons on their controllers frantically. Onyx's usually relaxed looking face changed serious as his ninja sprung into life and began attacking Cyborg's dragon, landing an impressive 9 hit combo.

"Still see you haven't lost your touch" smiled Cyborg as his dragon grabbed Onyx's ninja and slammed him into the ground and then the wall.

"Hey old skills die hard" smirked onyx as he looked at Cyborg, "Remember this move?" he asked as his ninja launched itself at the dragon and delivered it's unstoppable 56 hit combo making Cyborg drop his controller in shock.

"Aww man not again!" he sighed sadly as he watched his dragon explode into thousands of pieces.

"NO MAN CAN BEAT ONYX THE DRAGON SLAYING PIZZA LORD OF GAMES!" cheered onyx as he stood up on the couch and raised his hands into the air. Genesis and Starfire cheer loudly as Beast Boy and Aqua Lad carried him around the room. Cyborg shook away his sadness at being defeated and joined in on the fun as he followed his friends around the room.

"So what you wanna eat?" asked Speedy as he opened the door for Jinx, Ok what did I miss?" he asked as he watched onyx being paraded about like a king.

"Dude you missed Onyx here kicking Cyborg's metal butt" smiled Beast Boy as he ran towards Speedy, making Aqua Lad's legs buckle causing him to drop Onyx head first onto the floor.

"Ouch" groaned Onyx as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Remind me to hurt BB later" he said as he stood back up and cracked his neck. Jinx couldn't help but giggle at what had happened that was until she saw Onyx's face. Fear swept through her body and through her mind as she looked at Onyx's smiling face. Images of Nightmare's sick smiling face flashed through her mind, she could even hear his inhuman laughter as he tore apart her friends bodies in her mind.

"Get him away from me!" she screamed as she threw a pink hex at Onyx and ran from the room, her tears fell from her eyes. Everyone in the room didn't say a thing, they couldn't think of anything to say what they had witnessed stunned them all into silence.

"Jinx wait!" yelled Speedy as he chased after her leaving the room silent once again. Onyx stood back up ad walked towards a dark corridor.

"Where are you going?" asked Starfire as she watched him leave. Onyx turned his head and looked at her, his eyes had a great sadness in them.

"I need to be alone for a while" replied Onyx's as his body disappeared into the darkness.

………………………………................................................................................................................

Deathwing slowly opened his eyes and looked around him in confusion, this new place he was in looked different from the church he was in before.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to stand up but his ribs where still killing him, he winced as he clutched them and rested his back against the wall.

"You are safe my friend" replied a voice from the darkness making Deathwing look around him even more.

"Show yourself" he growled as his hand started to glow a slight white colour. Slade laughed as he stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Deathwing.

"Hello Deathwing" said Slade as his red cape bellowed about behind him, "I trust you had a nice sleep". Deathwing growled like an animal as he tried to throw himself at Slade but his ribs where to sore and he fell back to his knees holding them.

"What do you want?" demanded Deathwing as he looked up at Slade, his eyes burned with a bright anger towards his capture.

"I only wish to help you" replied Slade casually as he knelt down beside Deathwing's face, "I want to help you get Raven back". Deathwing just looked at him in slight bewilderment as he listened to what Slade whispered into his ear.

"Now do we have a deal?" asked Slade as he stood back up and lowered his hand to Deathwing.

"Like I told your master" replied Deathwing as he took hold of Slade's hand, "For Raven I'd do anything" he said as he stood back up and glared straight into Slade's eye. Deathwing couldn't tell but beneath Slade's battle mask the evil minded villain smiled, finally he had made Robin his apprentice.

………………………………................................................................................................................

Speedy finally caught up with Jinx and spun her around.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked as he looked at her face. She just looked back at him her tears could be seen in her pink eyes.

"It's a long story" replied Jinx softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Well I got some free time" replied Speedy as he raised her head gently and smiled at her, Jinx couldn't help but return the smile as she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest. Speedy just continued to smile as he stroked her pink hair and listened as she talked about Nightmare and his involvement in The Hive's destruction.

………………………………................................................................................................................

Onyx sat on the roof and stared at the sun setting in the sky.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked Genesis as she appeared behind him. Onyx simply shook his head as he continued to watch the sun, he didn't even turn and look at Genesis as she sat down next to him.

"Troubled thoughts?" she asked as she looked at his face making onyx smile and laugh slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" replied Onyx as he looked at her, his eyes told Genesis that his mind was in turmoil.

"Yes it is" said Genesis as she looked into his eyes, seeing the torment that was his soul.

"I can't blame her, I mean I did kill her friends and nearly killed her" replied Onyx, "I'm nothing more than a monster".

"No it was Nightmare who did those crimes not you" smiled Genesis as she slapped him gently across the back of the head, "Never think otherwise". Onyx forced himself to smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But Nightmare is me" he said as he stood up and looked at her, "And I'm always going to be him". He smiled as her before he turned his back to the roof edge and closed his eyes. Before Genesis could blink Onyx allowed himself to fall backwards off the Tower and laughed as his body sped towards the unforgiving ground below, he couldn't explain why but falling like his made him finally feel free from Nightmare.

"ONYX!" screamed Genesis as she watched him smash into the ground below, watching the dust rise from the place he hit.

Ok I'm sorry about that chapter it sucked. Anyway I hope you tried to enjoy it and that you will all try and stay safe.

Later days

PS: We're getting near the end of this story and the end of the Destiny series.


	25. Bring him back

Try and enjoy please

Chapter 25

Bring him back

Onyx closed his eyes as he fell, he knew the ground was getting closer and that at least made him smile. He suddenly stopped falling as his body smashed into the ground, the force of is fall drove out all the air in his lungs, he coughed as he felt pain shot through every nerve in his body, it was a pain he had never felt before.

"Why did you do that?" asked a worried Genesis as she landed beside him and dropped down to her knees.

"For attention" coughed Onyx as he tried to move his hand, but the pain he was feeling was to much and his hand quickly fell back onto the ground.

"Your never serious are you?" asked Genesis as she tried to use her power to heal his body but was shocked to see that it didn't work.

"I try my best" smiled Onyx as he looked up at her, "I'm getting to old for this crap" he said as he looked up at the Tower and sighed sadly.

"Why did you really do that?" asked Genesis as she made him look at her, his eyes had a deep look of sadness in them.

"For him" smiled Onyx as he looked at her, his smile made her smile slightly herself.

"Who?" asked Genesis but she already knew the answer to that question, she could see it in Onyx's eyes.

"If you really love me then you'll do one thing for me" said Onyx as he looked into her eyes, he tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't fight against his emotions.

"What?" asked Genesis as her own tears crept out from her immortal eyes.

"Bring him back" replied Onyx as he felt his eyes getting heavy, "Bring him back to the land of the living". Genesis simply nodded as she watched him slowly close his eyes. Onyx smiled at her before he completely closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall gently onto the ground.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg as he and Beast Boy stopped in front of Genesis and Onyx, they had watched Onyx fall past the window and had rushed out to see if something had happened.

"Yeah looks like onyx took a nose dive from a plane" said Beast Boy as he looked down at Onyx.

"He fell of the roof of the Tower" replied Genesis as she stood up and cleared her throat, "We need to get him inside". Cyborg nodded and gently picked Onyx up and carried him towards the Tower.

"I'll bring him back don't worry" said Genesis as she watched Cyborg carry onyx into the Tower.

"Bring who back?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Genesis in confusion. The goddess didn't reply as she began to float towards the entrance of the tower, leaving Beast Boy standing alone outside.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?" yelled Beast Boy as he looked up at the sky, he was answered by a slight wind that blew what looked like a tumbleweed past him. He grumbled something angrily under his breath as he stick his hands n his pocket and walked back towards the Tower, kicking the ground as he walked.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Cyborg gently placed Onyx on one of the beds in the med lab and stepped away, allowing Aqua Lad to begin an examination of Onyx's body.

"Will friend Onyx be ok?" asked Starfire as she stood beside Cyborg, hugging herself gently. Aqua Lad didn't reply as he continued his tests.

"He's dying" said Genesis as she entered the med lab, her words made Aqua Lad stop his tests, they made Starfire break down into tears, they made Cyborg battle against his own.

"But Onyx cannot die, he is how you say indestructible" said Starfire in between her tears as she looked at Genesis.

"Yeah Onyx is one tough character" agreed Cyborg as he wiped away any tears that fell from his eye.

"It is not his body that is dying" said Genesis softly as she felt her tears once again fall from her eyes, "It's his soul". Cyborg fell back against wall and rubbed his head with his hand while Starfire walked over to Onyx's body and touched his face gently.

"How do we save him?" demanded Starfire as she looked at genesis again, her emerald eyes started to glow an determined green.

"We need to bring Nightmare back" replied Genesis as she walked towards onyx and looked down at his peaceful looking face, "Only his evil can save Onyx's soul".

"But Nightmare is gone" said Cyborg as he looked at Genesis making the goddess smile slightly.

"No he is merely sleeping, trapped in the darkest part of Onyx's mind" said Genesis as she looked at Cyborg, "We simply need to wake him up".

"How do we wake up a demon?" asked Aqua Lad as he watched Genesis stroke Onyx's hair.

"With a little help" smiled Genesis as she looked at Onyx's face, she eventually turned her attention back to Starfire, Aqua Lad and Cyborg and began to tell them what had to be done in order to reawaken Nightmare.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Jinx finished telling her story to Speedy and looked up him to see his reaction.

"Wow no wonder you blasted him" smiled Speedy as he looked down at her, making Jinx smile back at him slightly.

"I hate him" hissed Jinx, her voice suddenly changed from being kind to being full of hatred and anger, "I just want to see him dead".

"Well you know you might have got your wish" said Speedy making Jinx look at him again.  
"What are you talking about, that hex couldn't hurt a fly?" she asked as she looked at him, her ace had a slight look of confusion.

"Nightmare's gone" replied Speedy as he smiled at her, "The guy you blasted was called Onyx".

"But he looked just like Nightmare" gasped Jinx as she stared at Speedy, strangely wondering what colour his eyes where.

"Well technically he is and technically he isn't, it's a long story" replied Speedy as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck., "Anyway Nightmare's gone and he isn't coming back".

"You promise?" asked jinx as she looked up at him.

"Cross my heart" smiled Speedy as he leant closer to Jinx's face.

"And hope to die" smiled Jinx as she closed her eyes and allowed Speedy's lips to touch hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

"Do you seriously expect her to help?" asked Cyborg as Genesis finished talking.

"I do" replied Genesis simply as she looked at Cyborg, making him whistle loudly.

"Shall I go fetch friend Jinx?" asked Starfire as she walked towards the door, she didn't care if she couldn't she just wanted Onyx back.

"Yes please" said Genesis as she watched her leave the med lab.

"Are you sure she'll help, I mean she does hate and fear Nightmare?" asked Aqua Lad as he looked at Genesis and watched her look at Onyx.

"She will help" replied Genesis as she looked at him, her ancient eyes had a slight gleam of hope in them.

"Why?" asked Aqua Lad as he looked at her, he saw the hope but didn't understand why she had it.

"It is her destiny" was all Genesis said as she looked at him, a slight smile had crept onto her face.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Jinx slowly pulled away from Speedy and panted slightly, she cursed her lungs needing air silently under her breath.

"You ok?" asked Speedy as e held her gently in his arms, making Jinx look at his mask and smile.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" she asked in reply as she ran her fingers along the outline of Speedy's mask.

"Sometimes" smiled Speedy as he raised his own hand to his mask, "Why do you ask?".

"Just wondering" replied Jinx as she slowly pressed her finger underneath the mask and tried to remove it from his face.

"Oh no you don't" smiled Speedy as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his mask, "We masked heroes have a strict no touching the mask policy" he said as he looked at her, making Jinx frown at him slightly.

"And I thought Robin was bad" remarked Jinx as she smiled slyly at him. Speedy couldn't help but nod as he leaned in closer, intent on placing his lips once again on Jinx's.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Starfire in her usual sweet voice making Jinx and Speedy push each other away quickly.

"No Star" said Speedy as he cleared his throat and tried to hide his blushes, "What did you want?" he asked as he looked at her, his face was still burning with embarrassment.

"I am here to ask friend Jinx if she would please come with me" replied Starfire as she looked at Jinx, "Will you please come with me it is very important?".

"Uh ok" replied Jinx as she walked towards Starfire, "I guess I'll see you later" she said to Speedy before she and Starfire waked away from him.

"Yeah I guess" whispered Speedy as he watched her disappear from his sight, he sighed as he walked towards the living area with his hands stuck firmly in his pockets.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Genesis stopped her pacing about as she heard the door to the med lab slide open.

"Here we go" she whispered under her breath as she turned and saw Starfire leading jinx into the darkened room.

"I shall be outside if you need me" said Starfire to Genesis before she turned round and left the med lab, closing the door carefully behind her.

"Ok what is this all about?" asked Jinx as she looked around her and then finally looked at Genesis.

"It is about you embracing your destiny" smiled Genesis as she walked towards Jinx, "it is about you bringing humanity's last hope back to them"

"Ok you've lost me" replied Jinx as she looked at the goddess, her face had a even more confused look on it. Genesis simply smiled as she waved her hand and made a single shaft of light shine down onto a bed in the middle of the room, Jinx visibly recoiled once she saw the person lying on the bed, she knew that is was Onyx lying on the bed but to her he would always be Nightmare.

"You must help bring Nightmare back" said Genesis as she watched Jinx begin to tremble slightly, "His destiny lies with you accepting yours"

"NEVER!" screamed Jinx as she glared at onyx, her eyes started to glow an angry pink "I'LL NEVER BRING THAT MONSTER BACK".  
"But you must" replied Genesis softly as she looked at Jinx, she could see her tears begin to creep from her eyes.

"WHY?" screamed Jinx as she glared at Genesis, her hands started to crackle from the energy building up inside of her.

"This is why" answered Genesis calmly as she placed her hand gently on Jinx's forehead. Jinx nearly fell over as she saw the city in ruins, all around her she could hear the screams of people being killed or tortured. She saw a single figure walk through the flames and wreckage, cutting people with what looked like a huge black sword, laughing as their blood fell to the ground.

"This is what the evil will do to your world and countless is allowed, our only hope lies in Nightmare being brought back" said Genesis's as se removed her hand from Jinx's head, making Jinx snap back to reality. Jinx fell to her knees as the images of the city being destroyed still ran through her mind, she broke down into tears at the thought of it.

"Now will you bring him back?"

Ok not a very good chapter I know, but I hope you can all forgive me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I really hope you did. Ok remember to stay safe.

Later days

PS: Thank you for all the reviews so far.


	26. Why did you bring me back?

Please enjoy, well at least try and enjoy.

Chapter 25

Why did you bring me back?

Jinx's tears continued to fall from her eyes as she looked down at the floor, the images of the city in ruins where still fresh in her mind.

"I'll do it" said Jinx after a long silence as she looked up into Genesis eyes, "I'll bring back Nightmare"

"Thank you" smiled Genesis as she picked Jinx up and held her close to her in a tight embrace. Jinx couldn't help but smile as she relaxed in the goddesses grip and returned the hug.

"Not that I'm not liking this show of affection" said Jinx as she pulled herself free from Genesis's grip, "But do I exactly have to do to wake up Nightmare?" she asked as she took a few steps away from the excited goddess.

"Oh that's easy" replied Genesis as she walked back over to Onyx's body, "You simply have to channel all f your energy into Onyx's mind, hopefully the sudden surge of physic energy will awaken the Nightmare part of it" she said as she stroked Onyx's forehead gently.

"What do you mean hopefully?" asked Jinx as she walked towards Genesis, she was slowly beginning to summon forth all of her power.

"Hey it's not like I've done this before" replied Genesis as she looked at her, she could sense the amount of power inside of Jinx.

"What will happen if it doesn't work?" asked Jinx as she raised an eyebrow at Genesis, her power began to subside.

"You'll be destroyed" said Genesis quietly as she coughed to try and cover the sound of her voice.

"IT'LL WHAT?" exclaimed Jinx as she started at Genesis, her eyes began to glow bright with an angry looking pink colour.

"trust me you'll be fine" said Genesis as she gave Jinx a reassuring smile. Jinx just muttered something under her breath as she continued to walk towards Genesis and the body of Onyx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy threw himself onto the couch and frantically searched for the TV control.

"Aww man we have ten controllers and I can't even find one" he complained as he stopped his search and sighed loudly. A large smile suddenly crept onto his ace as he saw one of the controllers lying a few feet away from him on the floor.

"Ok this is going to take all my skill" he said as he closed his eyes and began to stretch his ram towards the controller, "Almost there" he said as he opened his eyes slightly and saw he was close to grabbing his prize.

"Why do you not simple stand up and walk over to the control?" asked Starfire as she watched him reach for it. Her voice made Beast Boy scream like a girl as he lost his balance and fell face first onto the ground, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"That really hurt" he said as he picked himself up and rubbed his face. Starfire tried her best to keep her giggling under control, but seemed to be failing miserably as she waked towards him.

"Are you undamaged my beloved?" she asked as she floated above his head and landed gracefully on his lap.

"I am now that your here" smiled Beast Boy as Starfire wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"Than I am glad to b here" smiled Starfire as she kissed him lightly on the neck, making Beast Boy close his eyes.

"Starfire?" he said as he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Yes?" she asked in reply as she looked into his brown eyes..

"I love you "he said as he moved closer to her face, Starfire smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I also love you" she said as she awaited Beast Boy's lips to touch hers. Beast boy was about to kiss her until the Towers alarm system went off making Starfire sequel and push him away from her in shock. Beast boy screamed as he smashed into a wall at the far end of the living area.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he asked as he stood up and rubbed his head furiously.

"What's the trouble?" asked Cyborg as he and Aqua Lad rushed past Beast Boy and looked at the TV screen.

"It is him" said Starfire solemnly as a picture appeared on he large screen, "It's Deathwing". Each of the Titans looked shocked and slightly afraid as they watched him destroy several buildings with a beam of black energy.

"What are waiting for?" said Speedy as he entered the room, making everyone turn and look at him, "Lets go kick his ass".

Jinx and Genesis looked around them as the lights in the med lab turned red and began to flash .

"What's going on?" asked Genesis over the sound of the alarm as she looked over at Jinx, who was equally confused.

"Your asking the wrong girl" replied Jinx as the alarm stopped and her voice returned to its normal volume. Genesis sighed as she walked towards the intercom system on the wall and pressed the large red button on it.

"Could anyone please tell me what is going on around here?" she said into the speaker as she kept the red button firmly pressed down.

"Yeah Deathwing has been spotted downtown" replied Cyborg's voice as Jinx walked over to Genesis, "we're on our way now to stop him from destroying the city" he said before his voice was replaced by static, making Genesis sigh as she took her finger off of the button.

"And where are you going?" she asked as she saw Jinx walk towards the door.

"To help them" replied the pink haired sorceress as she opened the door. Genesis said a single word as her eyes glowed a bright gold, Jinx was suddenly flung back into the room as the door slammed closed again.

"No you have to remain here and return Nightmare to this plane" smiled the goddess as her eyes returned to their normal colour.

"But what about the others?" aid jinx as she stood back up and looked at the goddess, she was confused at why Genesis wouldn't allow her to help them.

"They will be fine, but they cannot hope to beat Deathwing unless we bring Nightmare back" replied Genesis as she walked towards Jinx and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Without his help they will all die" she said grimly as she looked into Jinx's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing laughed manically as he blasted another building with a beam of black energy.

"That's right run, run and hide!" he laughed as he watched people run from the collapsing building, each of them screaming as debris fell onto their heads.

"Are you enjoying yourself my apprentice?" asked Slade as he appeared on the roof top behind Deathwing, his red cape fluttered dangerously behind him. Deathwing growled as he turned and looked at his new 'master'.

"What do you think?" he replied as he dropped one of his exploding discs to the ground below him and listened to the screams of the people as it exploded in their midst. Slade couldn't help but laugh as he watched Deathwing turn way from him and fly down to the street, a gleaming white sword had appeared in his hands.

"Do you think we can trust him father?" asked Paine as she stepped out from behind Slade, she had her ornate knife drawn.

"I trust nobody my dear" replied Slade as he turned and cupped her chin with his hand, "Now why don't you go and have some fun" he said as he gestured towards a group of people hiding from Deathwing's rampage.

"You know" she said with a smile as she walked towards them, "I think I will" she smiled as she dropped from the roof, her eyes where focused on the people.

"Very soon this place will be ready for you my master" smiled Slade as he watched his apprentice and daughter spread the glorious chaos, "And together we shall rule all" he laughed as lightening streaked across the sky. Deathwing stopped in the slaughter and looked up at Slade laughing at the night's sky.

"That's right enjoy it while you can" he smiled, "Cause your time is almost up" he said before he returned to the death he was causing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg stooped the T van just short of the street Deathwing had been spotted and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire as she poked her head into the front and looked at Cyborg, she could see that his metal friend was shaking. She couldn't blame him she was scared of Deathwing as well.

"I'm fine" replied Cyborg, his voice was slight totally opposite of his usual loud booming voice that was full of confidence.

"Don't worry about it man we're all scared" smiled Beast By as he placed his hand on top of Cyborg's, making him smile slightly.

"Listen if we all don't make it back I just want to say one thing to you guys" said Cyborg as he turned in his seat and looked at each of his friends.

"We know, we feel the same way" said Speedy before Cyborg could open his mouth.

"You ready?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Cyborg again.

"It's now or never I guess " he said as he stepped out of the van, "TITAN'S GO!" he yelled as he ran towards Deathwing's location, closely followed by the rest of the Titan's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx closed her eyes and placed her hands on Onyx's forehead.

"Ok now Jinx channel all of your power into your hands" said Genesis as she watched Jinx's hands begin to glow a light pink. No sooner had she finished her sentence Jinx's hands glowed an even brighter shade of pink, she could see her power begin to flow into onyx's head.

"I can't do it!" said Jinx as she struggled to control the amount of energy her hands where producing.

"No just a few seconds longer" commanded Genesis as she watched Onyx's eyes flicker slightly. Jinx screamed as her power exploded, sending her and Genesis crashing into the walls behind them as Onyx's body was engulfed by the pink energy.

"Did it work?" asked Jinx as she opened her eyes and looked around her, the room was pitch black it seemed that the lights had been destroyed by her uncontrollable powers. She squinted her eyes as she saw something move about in the darkness of the room.

"Genesis is that you?" she asked as she stood up, her voice made the figure's head snap around an look at her.

"You did this!" it growled as it walked towards her, Jinx tried to throw one of her hexes at it but she couldn't muster enough energy to power it. The figure leapt at her and pinned her against the wall, it's arm was placed firmly against her throat. The figure suddenly summoned a long black sword to it's and held it a few inches away from Jinx's face.

"Why did you bring me back?" demanded Nightmare as a single beam of light hit his face, revealing the pools of darkness he had for eyes.

X

X

X

How was that good? Bad? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, should have a new one soon so stay tuned. Stay safe people

Later days


	27. Remember me?

Chapter 27

Remember me?

Jinx didn't reply, she couldn't she was to terrified of the figure pinning her against the wall, it's black sword mere inches from her face. She coughed slightly as Nightmare continued to press his arm against her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"Nightmare leave her alone!" commanded Genesis's voice from behind d them, making Nightmare growl like an animal and turn his head in her direction.

"The life giver" he hissed as he looked at Genesis, her eyes looked both happy and sad as she looked back at Nightmare. Nightmare smiled as he removed his arm from Jinx's throat and stood up, he looked directly at Genesis pointing his newly created black sword at her.

"Why did you bring me back?" he asked as he looked at Genesis, ignoring Jinx as she gasped for air.

"We need your help" replied Genesis as she walked slowly towards Nightmare, her hands raised above her head showing she had no weapons, "We need your help to defeat Deathwing and to stop him from bringing the evil back into this realm" she said as she looked at Nightmare, watching him phase his sword out of existence.

"Deathwing" growled Nightmare as he felt his great rage burn in his chest, he slammed his fist into the wall beside him making the wall shatter to pieces, "Where is he?" he growled as he looked at Genesis, his eyes burned with his unstoppable rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing laughed as he evaded another of Cyborg's and Starfire's combined attacks.

"Please don't tell me that was your best effort?" he asked as he landed gracefully on top of a car and looked at panting duo, each of them were barely able to stay standing.

"Shut up!" screamed Starfire as she threw another starbolt at Deathwing, hitting him directly in the chest.

"Now that was mean" he said in a childish voice as he brushed his chest, "But this is cruel" he smiled as he appeared directly in front of her and pulled her into the air, ramming his knee into her chest as he carried her into the heavens.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Beast Boy as he transformed into a green hawk and flew up after them, his small green eyes gleamed with an intense rage and hatred towards Deathwing. The rest of Titan's looked up towards the sky as they listened to the sound of Starfire's screams of pain, until they where suddenly sent crashing down the street by several chains and a beam of red energy.

"You should have been spending more attention" said Slade in his usual cold voice as he stepped out of the shadows, his chains rattled noisily at his side. Paine stood next to him, her hands where still glowing a dangerous red as she smiled at the Titan's.

"Just when things couldn't get worse" panted Aqua Lad as he stood back yup and looked at the father daughter duo.

"Hey man it's all part of the job" smiled Speedy as he managed to return to his feet and placed a glowing arrow into his long bow.

"Titan's go!" yelled Cyborg as he changed his arm back to normal and charged towards Slade and Paine, closely followed by Speedy and Aqua Lad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I said tell me where he is?" roared Nightmare as he grabbed hold of Genesis and held her close to his face, the goddess trembled slightly as she stared into the pools of darkness that where Nightmare's eyes.

"The others said he was downtown" she stammered as she felt Nightmare slowly gather energy in his hands.

"Thank you" he smiled as he dropped her to the ground and walked towards the nearest shadow, his white wings shot from his back as he walked. He suddenly stopped and stared down at Jinx, who was still trembling, he could sense her fear something he had done before.

He smiled as he walked towards her and bent over, moving his head closer to her head. Jinx's eyes went wide as Nightmare finished whispering into her ear and disappeared leaving behind only a few white feathers.

"What did he say?" asked Genesis after a brief silence as she helped Jinx to stand back up.

"Something I didn't know a demon could" replied Jinx as she ran to the window and watched Nightmare fly towards the city.

"What?" asked Genesis as she joined her at the window and looked at the flashes of light that erupted from the both above and in the city.

"He said he was sorry" whispered Jinx, "He said he was sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you make me say that?" Nightmare asked as the wind blew against him, making his hair blow out of eyes.

"She needed t hear that" replied a voice inside his head, "Besides you needed to say it".

"Will I ever be free of you Onyx?" asked Nightmare as he smiled at the memory of the word that changed him from being a cold hearted demon to something that was almost human.

"I could ask the same question" relied Onyx cheerfully before his presence faded away leaving only Nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing laughed as he dodged Beast Boy talons but was hit in the back by one of Starfire's starbolts.

"Two on one hardly seems fair" he smiled as he picked his moment and blasted Beast Boy with a small blast of white energy, sending the small green bird crashing on to the roof of a nearby building.

"Ouch" groaned Beast Boy as he lay on his back, his eyes never blinking as he watched Deathwing sped towards Starfire. He quickly stood up and tried to transform but he coughed as he clutched his ribs, thanks to Deathwing Beast Boy had become a mere spectator in the battle between his former friend and his beloved wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade jumped away as Cyborg's sonic cannon destroyed the car he was standing on.

"You must do better than that" he said as he sent one of his chains flying towards Cyborg, hitting the brave hero in the chest. The force of the strike sent Cyborg smashing through several cars and finally into a building, making the destroyed wall fall onto him burying him underneath its debris.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" screamed Speedy as he sent several arrows speeding towards Slade's face. Slade just laughed as his cloak enveloped him, making him vanish from Speedy's sight.

"Nice try" said Slade as he appeared behind Speedy and picked the bold archer by the arm, "But not good enough" he said as he slammed Speedy into the ground, forcing all the air out of his body. He laughed as he let go of Speedy's arm and turned his attention to the fight between his daughter and Aqua Lad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Missed me" she laughed as flipped away from Aqua Lad and shot him smile as he landed gently on her feet. Aqua Lad just snorted as he charged straight at her, making her smile even more as she side stepped him and pinned his arm against his back.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled as pain shot through his body, making him attempt to remove his arm from Paine's grip.

"Fun" smiled Paine as she pushed him forwards and smiled as he rubbed his arm, "Besides Deathwing said we had to do this" she said as she pulled out her knife and played with it.

"But why?" he demanded as he looked at her, his arm was still throbbing slightly from the previous encounter.

"For my master" said Slade's cold heartless voice from behind him, making the blood in his veins freeze. Aqua Lad turned just in time to receive a huge punch to his face, sending him spiralling into a nearby car.

"Aww I was having fun" moaned Paine as she looked at Slade, he ignored her comment as he walked towards her, his chains rattled softly against his legs. He suddenly slapped her across the face, sending her crashing to the ground in tears.

"Next time don't act like such a child" he said as the debris burying Cyborg exploded, revealing the battered hero.

"I never said this was over bucket head" said Cyborg as he stood up. Slade just smiled inside his mask as he walked towards Cyborg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing grabbed hold of Starfire's fist as she attempted to punch him, even with her alien strength she was no match for Deathwing's unholy strength. He laughed as he pulled her towards him and rammed his knee once again into her exposed stomach, making her cough in pain as he held her to his face.

"You always where jealous of her weren't you?" he asked as he looked at her, blood trickled from her face, "Besides I doubt she even like you" he smiled as he licked the blood from her face and spat it down to the ground below.

"She was my friend" hissed Starfire quietly as her eyes began to glow a bright green.

"You need to speak up if you want to be heard" smiled Deathwing as he raised his hand to his ear.

"I SAID SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" yelled Starfire as she swung her free hand and hit Deathwing in the face, sending him hurtling across the sky.

"You'll pay for that" he hissed as he spread his wings, stopping him from smashing into a building. Starfire roared in fury as she shot towards him, throwing starbolts from her hands and eyes, forcing Deathwing to use his wings as a shield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade laughed as he allowed Cyborg to blast him the chest, the blue means of energy didn't seem to even harm the insane hell spawn as he charged into Cyborg, sending them both crashing through a wall.

"Ok so you got stronger but I've upgraded" said Cyborg as his other arm transformed into a sonic cannon, making Slade's eyes go wide inside his battle mask. Cyborg smiled as he blasted Slade away from him, sending him crashing through the ceiling.

"Going up" said Slade cruelly as his chains wrapped around Cyborg's legs, dragging the metal hero through the hole after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Speedy stood up slowly and shook his head as stars danced around in his eyes.

"Ok where did he go?" he growled as he picked up his bow and looked around for Slade, he was answered by a blast of red energy from Paine, sending him skidding down the street.

"Forget my father" she smiled as she blew the smoke away from her hands, "You really should worry about me" he smiled as she watched Speedy stand back up. Speedy just growled as he shot one of arrows at the smiling girl. Paine was about to dodge the arrow until it was destroyed by a blast of crimson lightening.

"What the hell?" cursed Speedy as he watched the dust that was his former arrow disappear in the wind.

"She's mine" said Nightmare as he landed gracefully behind him, making Speedy jump slightly at the sound of his empty voice, "You should really go and help your friend anyway" he said as he pointed towards the motionless body of Aqua Lad. Speedy didn't reply as he took one last look at Paine, he felt sorry for her she didn't know what she getting into, he quickly banished the thought from his mind as he ran towards his injured friend.

"And who are you may I ask?" smiled Paine as Speedy took off running towards Aqua Lad, never taking her eyes off of Nightmare.

"You don't remember me?" replied Nightmare as he walked towards her, Paine couldn't stop trembling as a heartless smile appeared on Nightmare's face, "Pity just means I'll have to make you" he said as he created a black sword and rushed towards Paine, his eyes gleamed with sadistic glee.

X  
X  
X

Well I'm back, sorry for not updating in a while my mind has been a mess lately (lots of dark thoughts are running through it). Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, should have another up soon so just stay tuned. Remember to stay safe ok.

Later days (I've really missed saying that)

PS: Thank you for every single review I have received for my stories.


	28. Nightmare now and forevermore

Please try and enjoy.

Chapter 28

Nightmare now and forevermore

Nightmare swung his sword at Paine and narrowly missed taking her head off of her shoulders, he laughed as he watched Paine flip away from him, a look of fear had entered her usually evil eyes.

"Opps I missed" he laughed as he looked at her, placing his weapon over his shoulder, "Well kinda missed" he smiled as he watched a few strands of her hair fall onto the ground. Paine only grunted in reply as she threw herself at Nightmare, slashing away at him with her knife. Nightmare dodged each attack with ease as he smiled at Paine's attempts to hit him.

"You'll have to try harder than that my other half" smiled Nightmare as he grabbed her wrist and casually threw her towards a building, sending her smashing through its wall into the main reception area. He smiled as he followed after her, taking his time as he batted his sword in his hands. Paine stood up slowly and coughed as she watched Nightmare close the distance between them, his white wings fluttered gently behind him.

"Who in the hell are you?" she screamed as she regained her composure and ran towards Nightmare, her dagger was held close to her chest. Nightmare sighed as he watched her run at him, he almost felt sorry for her as he side stepped her and rammed his fist into her gut, driving all the air from her lungs.

"You'll find out in due time Darla" hissed Nightmare as he held her in place, his fist was still lodged firmly in her gut, he smiled as her eyes went wide in horror. Nightmare didn't give her the chance to say a thing as he grabbed hold of her arm and threw her back into the building, this time he sped after her, intending to make her suffer for not remembering who he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade laughed as Cyborg swung his huge fist at his head, hoping to send Slade crashing through the wall. Slade however had a different idea as he ducked under the punch and rammed his fist through Cyborg's leg, making him cry out in pain as sparks flew out from the fist size hole.

"Sorry I meant to hit you here" he said as he pulled his hand free and prepared to ram it through Cyborg's chest plate. Cyborg smiled as he stopped the punch and grabbed hold of his fist and forced him to the ground.

"And I meant to hit you here" smiled Cyborg as he punched Slade in the face, sending the insane hell spawn crashing through the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Slade as he pushed the remains of the desk he had landed on off of him and glared up at Cyborg.

"I'd like to see you try!" yelled Cyborg as he leapt at Slade, changing his arm into it's sonic cannon form once again. Slade roared in fury as he sent all of chains flying at Cyborg, each of them wrapped tightly around his arms, legs and neck, holding him in the air before him.

"Then you shall" he said simply as he slammed Cyborg around the room, making him cry out in pain as his body smashed off desks, walls and floors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire finally broke trough's Deathwing's defence and hit him the chest with a continuous beam of emerald energy. He screamed in pin as the beam of energy sent him slamming into the wall behind him, making him gasp as the air rushed from his lungs.

"I'll kill you!" he roared as he batted the beam away and sent a beam of his own white energy speeding towards her, sending her spiralling towards the concrete below. His laughter was stopped as he watched a huge green pterodactyl grab her and carry her safely to the ground.

"Yo pick on someone your own size!" yelled Beast Boy as he transformed back into his human form.

Deathwing showed no emotion as he landed on the ground facing him, his feet silently touched the concrete. He flashed Beast Boy a smile before he disappeared from the green changeling's sight, his laughter echoed around the street as Beast Boy scanned all around him.

"What to afraid to show yourself incase you get your butt kicked" he joked as he transformed into a large green gorilla, beating his huge hands against his broad chest as he roared angrily into the sky. Deathwing couldn't help himself as he joined in on Beast Boy's pointless roaring as he appeared a few feet in behind him, making Beast Boy turn and look at him in anger and confusion.

"Was there a point in that?" asked Deathwing as he stopped his roaring and looked at the gorilla, making the great beast snort it's frustration and charge towards him, it's huge hands made small bits of debris dance about as they slammed into the ground. Deathwing laughed as he evaded Beast Boy's initial attack, as he skipped backwards gracefully. He continued to smile as he continued to parry Beast Boy's attacks, taking great joy as he watched the gorillas hands smash into the round where he once stood.

"What's the matter getting tired my little monkey friend?" he asked as he watched Beast Boy begin to pant heavily, his face was covered in sweet as he balled up his fits and swung them both at Deathwing. Deathwing only grinned as he raised his hand casually and stopped the attack without even moving an inch, making Beast Boy snort in shock.

"Aww did the monkey finally realise he didn't stand a chance?" he asked evilly as he pushed Beast Boy away with ease and kicked him in the chest, making a making the gorilla gasp in pain as he clutched his chest. Deathwing stopped smiling as he rammed his fist into Beast Boy's face, sending him spiralling down the street, his huge green body bounced repeatedly off the ground before he smashed head first into a parked car, making it's alarm system blare into life.

"Maybe that was a little to hard" sighed Deathwing as he walked towards his former team mate, "I mean I do want to have at least some fun today" he said as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paine slashed at Nightmare again but was once again enraged as she watched Nightmare simply step away from the wicked blade of her dagger.

"Stand still!" she yelled in rage as she stabbed her knife at Nightmare, once again missing him as he side stepped her.

"What's the matter Darla can't you hit me?" asked Nightmare as he grabbed her arm and threw her away from him, smashing her through a desk.

"Why do keep calling me that?" screamed Paine as she stood back up and rushed at Nightmare plunging the blade of her dagger into his chest. She smiled as she looked down at the dagger and saw his blood seep from the wound, her smile quickly faded as she looked at Nightmare's face and saw that a strange smile had appeared on it.

"Well it is your true name after all" smiled Nightmare as he looked into her eyes, making Paine begin to tremble slightly as he pulled the blade out of chest, wrapping his hand tightly around her wrist.

"Who are you?" she asked softly as she started into his pitch black eyes, she saw something deep inside those eyes that made her mind remember something from her past.

"That's right Darla look past the evil, the hatred and pain and see my true face" he said as he looked at her with unblinking eyes, the darkness in his eyes began to face away making Paine try and take a step away from him, her face looked clearly shocked as she raised her hand to her open mouth.

"Jacob?" she asked in a whisper as she looked at Nightmare, making the demon release her from his grip, allowing her to take a few steps away from him. Nightmare didn't reply as he took a step towards her, making her drop her dagger to the floor. She gasped as she felt a sudden pain in her upper chest, she looked down and saw a gleaming black sword embedded in her chest, blood slowly began to trickle from her mouth. She tried to pull away but Nightmare grabbed hold of her shoulder and brought her closer to him, making the swords blade sink even deeper into her chest, making her cough in even more pain. She looked at him as tears formed in his now pale blue eyes, he smiled as she vainly raised her hand to wipe them away. Her hand never made it to his face as it hung limply over his shoulder, making his tears finally fall from his eyes.

"Not anymore" was all he said as he stood with her, one hand was wrapped around her in a loving hug the other was still wrapped around the hilt of the sword that had killed her. He had once again become the destroyer of life. He finally pulled his weapon free as he stopped her body from falling to the ground, his eyes returned to their usual pitch black as he carried her out of the ruined building, her arms hung limply at her sides.

"I'm Nightmare now and forevermore" he said as he placed her gently on the ground, placing her hands delicately on her chest, he lingered beside her for a moment longer until his attention was attracted to the sound of Cyborg screaming as he flew out of building, he couldn't help but wince as Cyborg smashed head first into a car. He stood up and looked back over at the building, smiling as he watched a lone figure walk out of it, a long red cape fluttered behind it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing allowed Beast Boy to drop to the ground as he removed his fist from his gut, making the green changeling return to his human form, gasping for air as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Am I interrupting?" asked a voice inside his head as he kicked Beast Boy down the street towards Starfire.

"Not really" replied Deathwing as he watched Aqua Lad and Speedy run towards him, arrows flew past him as his wings spread out behind him.

"I'm glad to hear that" hissed the voice as Deathwing grabbed hold of Aqua Lad's head and drove it into the ground, making the hero cry out in pain as he was tossed over Deathwing's head, landing hard on top of some car wreckage, "For your information the destroyer has finally engaged my envoy in battle" said the voice as Deathwing caught one of Speedy's arrows and snapped it in his grip.

"So?" said Deathwing as he sped forward and sliced Speedy's bow in half with a brilliant white sword, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Foolish boy it means the time is almost here, very soon the portal can be opened allowing me to once again return to your pathetic realm" said the voice as Deathwing snapped Speedy's arm, making him cry out in pain as he held it against his body.

"Then I get Raven back right?" asked Deathwing as she grabbed hold of Speedy and rammed his knee deep into his stomach, making him cough in pain.

"Yes then you get your precious Raven back" replied the voice as Deathwing allowed Speedy's body to slump to the ground, a sinister smile appeared on his face, "You still know what you have to do don't you?" it asked as Deathwing took off into the air, flying elegantly towards the place of the most destruction.

"I do" he said as he saw Nightmare walk towards Slade, each of them refused to take theirs eyes off each other," This should be fun" he said to himself as he prepared to watch the father and son clash for perhaps the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've changed" remarked Nightmare as he looked at his fathers new appearance.

"And I see you haven't changed a bit" replied Slade as he looked at his sons face, the pitch black eyes blinked once as a smile appeared on his face.

"As fun as this is I would really like to get to killing you now" said Nightmare as he summoned another black sword to his hands, he held both blades against his chest as he cocked his head to one side.

"Finally you are beginning to sound like the son I've always wanted" smiled Slade inside his battle mask as his chain tips changed into deadly dagger blades, he took out his bo staff and held it against his side. Both warriors stood in silence for a long minute before they both charged at each other, each of them determined to kill the other.

X  
X  
X

Stay safe everyone.

Later days people


	29. Beginning of the end

Hey y'all go, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 29

Beginning of the end

Nightmare gritted his teeth as his swords clanged against Slade's bo staff, both warriors where equally matched and equally as ruthless. Slade smiled in his mask as he looked into the eyes of Nightmare, the son he thought he had killed, the son who had once killed him.

"Come on Jacob I know you can do better than that" said Slade as he broke the stalemate and sent Nightmare flying away from him with a skilled throw. Nightmare snorted as the landed on his feet, his twin blades shimmered in the dying light of the street. Slade relaxed his stance and motioned for Nightmare to attack, making the anger flare up in the demons belly. Nightmare roared like a crazed animal as he rushed forward, attacking with both his swords, narrowly missing Slade as he ducked, dodged and weaved his way past each attack. Nightmare finally managed to catch his father with a kick to the chest, sending him skidding down the street.

"Your right I can do better" smiled Nightmare as he spread his wings and flew after his father, making Slade smile as he jumped into the air and dropped onto Nightmare, driving him into the ground with incredible force. Slade stepped off Nightmare's body as white feathers fell form his angelic wings. He couldn't help but smile with satisfaction as Nightmare began to stir, slowly picking himself up in front of Slade.

"What's the matter old man?" asked Nightmare as he turned and looked at Slade, a sinister smile had appeared on his face, "Was that your best shot?" he asked as he folded his wings painfully behind his back. Slade snarled silently under his breath before he rushed forward and swung his gloved fist at Nightmare's face, putting all of his strength behind it. Nightmare suddenly disappeared, making Slade stumble forward as he looked around for him. Slade smiled as he closed his eyes and lowered his arms to his side. They suddenly snapped open as he quickly raised his arms and blocked each of Nightmares attacks before he leapt into the air as a black blade flashed before his eyes. Nightmare shot after him, exchanging blows as each of them flew into the heavens, making Deathwing sigh as he flapped his wings and followed after them, a small smirk had appeared on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightmare grunted as he locked hands with his father, their battle had now become nothing more than a test of strength on top of a building, the rain now began to fall from the sky.

"I am happy to see you've finally come out of your shell" smiled Slade as he struggled to get an advantage over his son, "And to think I thought of you being nothing more than a failure my son" he said as he watched sweat run down Nightmare's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

"I can't do it father" panted a small boy as he collapsed onto his knees. A lone man stepped out of the shadows in front of him, his face was shrouded in darkness.

"You can" said the man as he forced the boy to his feet and looked at him, "And you will" he growled as he punched his son in the chest, sending him flying across the room, making him cough as he land on his chest. The boy clutched his aching chest as he stood up, tears had formed in his pale blue eyes, he yelled as he ran forward and tried to throw a punch at his father, making the man sigh as he blocked it.

"Was that your best effort?" asked the man as he grabbed hold of his sons head and drove him into the ground, "Because if it was then you would better serve me dead" he said calmly as he walked away from the boy, ignoring the sounds of his sons tears as they fell to the cold hard ground. The boy looked around him as he thought he heard a voice call out his mane from the shadows, he shook the thought away as he wiped the blood of his face with his arm.

"I'm sorry father" whispered the boy as his tears mixed with his blood, forming a small red puddle of pain and sadness, "I'll try harder next time" he said before he stood up and followed after his father,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me" said Nightmare as he felt something escape from his eyes, "All I ever wanted was to be your son!" he roared as he forced Slade onto the ground, driving his feet through the concrete of the roof. Slade laughed as he fought his way back to his feet, forcing Nightmare to take a few steps away from him.

"You where never worthy of my praise" said Slade as he finally forced Nightmare to his knees, "You where never worthy of being called my son" he said as he felt the concrete beneath them begin to crumble. Nightmare closed his eyes as he tried to block out the sound of Slade's voice.

"Until now" he said before the ground beneath them fell away, making them both fall onto the floor beneath them. Nightmare opened his eyes in time to see Slade's fist coming straight towards his face, he ducked beneath it and swept Slade from his feet with a low kick, making his fathers face smash into the ground. Nightmare flipped up and tried to drive his fist through Slade's face but missed as Slade rolled out of the way, stabbing his foot into Nightmare's side.

"I'll never be your son" growled Nightmare as he spun round and hit Slade in the chest with his leg, slamming his back against a nearby wall, "Not after what you did to me!" he hissed as he leapt at his father, pinning his shoulders to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Onyx laughed and smiled as he bounced around the halls of his home, he couldn't feel the cold as he searched each room for his mother. He opened another of the large doors and smiled as he saw his twin sister lying on her bed, he was about to close it until she kicked her sheet off of her body and started to whimper.

"It's ok sis I'm here" he whispered as he walked towards her and stroked her head gently, "Your just having a bad dream Darla" he said before he kissed her forehead gently. He smiled as he watched her begin to settle down, he breathing had returned to normal. He carefully placed her blanket back over her and left the room, making sure he didn't wake her as he closed the door behind him.

"Ahh master Jacob you are" said an old man wearing a smart looking suit, his voice made Onyx smile even more, "Your father would like to see you" said the man with a smile as he bowed to the boy.

"Where is father?" asked Onyx as the butler finished his bow.

"The training room I believe" replied the butler before he turned and walked back the way he came, leaving Onyx alone in the cold corridor.

"Wonder why he wants me, we had training this morning?" said Onyx to himself as he stood outside the door that lead to the training room. He didn't answer himself as he opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

"Father you wanted to see me?" Onyx yelled out as he stood still, looking all around him for any sign of his father, he stopped his search as he saw someone or something moving about in the darkness in front of him. A bright light suddenly came on, illuminating a single spot in the room. Onyx screamed and ran forward as he saw his mother lying motionless in the centre of the light.

"Mother are you ok?" he asked as he dropped down to his knees beside her, feeling her arm for any sign of a pulse. His eyes went wide as he dropped her arm to the ground again, tears began to fall from his eyes. He cried as he buried his face in his mother's chest, beating his hands against her lifeless body. Slade seethed in anger as he watched this display of emotions from his son, he knew in that instant that he wasn't strong enough to help him in his conquest of the city.

"Pity I was beginning to se potential in you" he said as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Onyx, silently pulling the hammer back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightmare opened his eyes as the sound of the gun shot echoed in his head, the gun shot that had showed him the truth about his father. He opened his black eyes once again and started directly into his fathers only visible eye.

"You killed my mother" he hissed as he pushed Slade against the wall even more, pressing his arm against his neck in an attempt to do the very same thing he had done to his mother. A laugh suddenly rang out from Slade's mouth as he felt Nightmare's arm press against his neck.

"This is the same way I killed your mother" he said as he looked at Nightmare, "You see we truly are father and son". The words terrified Nightmare, more than he thought he could be, he suddenly removed his ram from Slade's throat and rammed his fist into his face, sending him smashing through the wall.

"I'LL NEVER BE YOUR SON!" he roared in anger as he picked Slade up and punched him again, this time a sick crack sound was head as Slade's head snapped back. Nightmare didn't stop and continued o punch Slade, not noticing the chains that where slowly beginning to wrap around his legs. Slade unexpectedly moved his head as Nightmare tried to hit him again and threw him across the room, the chains abruptly snapped him back making him slam face first into the ground.

"Pity" said Slade emotionlessly as he picked Nightmare up again and slammed him into the roof and then back into the ground. Nightmare groaned in pain as he was once again slammed into the roof and ground, this time the ground fell away making him fall even further before he hit the ground. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the sound of his fathers laughter in his head, the sound of the gun shot that had made him, the picture of his mother lying on the ground in front of him. He roared in fury as he tried to break free from the chains, but they where made of a metal that seemed to stretch every time he moved his arms. Slade stopped slamming him around as he lifted him into the air and held him upside down in front of his face.

"Why do you struggle?" he asked as he looked at his son, "You never could beat me" he said as he smiled making Nightmare once again try and break free from his bindings. Slade smirked as he made one of his chains unravel itself and move closer to Nightmare's face, a deadly dagger blade seemed to grow from it as it moved closer to Nightmare's face. Nightmare grinned from ear to ear as he stared at his father.

"Yeah I do have one thing I want to tell you" he said as he ignored the dagger point that was now only a few inches from his face.

"And what that be my son?" asked Slade making the chain stop and hover in place it's blade was gently rubbing against Nightmare's nose.

"Look behind you" said Nightmare as his looked at something behind Slade, making him turn round to see what it was. Nightmare summoned all of his strength as he slowly spread his angelic wings, making the chains that where wrapped around them snap and fall to the ground in pieces. Slade turned in horror as Nightmare flapped his wings with enough power to send them both flying out of the building, glass fell from the sky as they shot through the window hovering above the city.

"Feel free to let go any time dad" smiled Nightmare as he saw Slade hanging on to him with one of his chains, the rest where destroyed when he managed to break his wings free. He smiled as he watched Slade try and reform at least one of his chains, he could sense the anger build up inside his fathers body.

"Oh well don't say I didn't give you a chance" smiled Nightmare as he reached down and wrapped his hand around the chain that was wrapped around his waist, with a single fluid motion he jerked Slade up, and wrapped his arms around Slade's upper chest, making sure his head was a few inches above his own. Nightmare laughed as he stopped flapping his wings and allowed himself to fall back towards the street below, turning himself in mid air making sure Slade's head would strike the ground first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing cringed as he watched them both hit the ground, smile as he watched the buildings all around him fall to pieces, laugh as he watched every car in the city jerk into the air, their alarms echoed throughout the streets.

"Now that looked like fun" he remarked as he watched the rubble begin to fall back down to earth, "I'll have to try it one day" he said as he flew towards the huge crater made by Nightmare's death drop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg managed to open his eyes and smiled as he saw a face look back at him.

"You are undamaged?" he heard a voice ask as he vainly tried to move, but he found that his legs wouldn't listen to his commands.

"I think so" replied Cyborg as he tried to focus in on the face that was talking to him, his vision swarmed with bright lights and black spots, "What happened?" he asked as he his vision returned to normal, making him see that he was sitting with his back rested against what looked like the remains of a destroyed car.

"I do not know" said Starfire as she handed him a small canteen of water, "But I d know that friend Onyx has began to battle against Slade" she said as Cyborg took a drink from it, the cool refreshing water dribbled out from his mouth.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he handed the canteen back to her, looking around for either Beast Boy, Speedy or Aqua lad. Starfire didn't reply, instead she stood up and started out over the carnage that Nightmare had caused with his last attack, she just hoped that Beast boy was ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightmare did his best to stand back up but fell down as blood dripped from his mouth, he slowly looked around him for any sign of his father and smiled weakly as he saw a limp hand beneath some rubble.

"Should have let go you bastard" whispered Nightmare as he finally managed to get to his feet, granted he had a hard time staying on them but at least he was still standing. He smiled weakly once again as he began to float out of the crater, his tattered wings could barely carry him into the air. He finally fell to the ground panting as his wings gave out on him, luckily they had carried him a good few feet away from the crater caused by his death drop.

"Well I guess my work is done" he said as he lay on the ground and looked up at the sky, his head felt light as the stars above him began to spin. He was about to close his eyes until he heard faint laughter, laugh that made him growl in anger.

"Come now my boy" said Slade as he stepped out of the crater, his mask was cracked and bits of it where missing exposing his pale skin beneath it, "Did you really think that would stop me?" he asked as he awkwardly walked towards Nightmare, his blood left a red trail behind him. A smile appeared on Nightmare's face as he re-summoned his black sword to his hands and stood up, looking at Slade with his tired eyes.

"No" he said as he looked at his father, "But this will" he said as he pointed the tip of the deadly weapon at him, making Slade draw his bo staff in a swift clean motion. Nightmare grinned as he rushed forward, feathers fell from his wings as he slashed away at Slade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing landed on top of a large piece of rubble and watched as Slade pushed Nightmare away and swung at him with his bo staff, missing him a no more than a few millimetres. He smiled in ecstasy as he watched them both clang their weapons against each other, making lightening dance from Nightmare's blade onto Slade's staff. He hadn't sensed a power like this since he did battle with 'the evil' two years ago, funny he thought the thing he had tried to destroy was now the only thing hat good help him get his Raven back, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Nightmare's weapon land a few inches in front of him, its black blade was firmly lodged into the piece of rubble he was perched on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightmare panted as he fell to his knees holding his right arm against his chest. Slade just laughed as he hit Nightmare in the face, making him fall backwards, his eyes had a far away look in them as he stared up at the stars.

"And now I finish the job I couldn't finish before" said Slade as he dropped his bo staff to the ground and lay on top of Nightmare, using his knees top pin his sons shoulders to the ground.

"Just like your mother" he said as he placed his hands around Nightmare's throat, "Weak and helpless against me" he smiled as he tightened his grip, making Nightmare gasp for air as he felt his chest begin to warm up. He was about to pass out until he felt Slade's grip lessen, he opened his eyes and saw something stabbing out of Slade's chest, it was black and seemed to gleam as Slade's blood ran down it.

"You always spoke way to much" said Deathwing as he moved the sword further into Slade's body, making him arc up in pain as he felt the blade pass through his flesh.. Nightmare was about to speak until he saw a disturbing smile appear on Deathwing's face. Before he could react Deathwing slammed the sword home, driving its point through Nightmare's chest. Nightmare coughed as he realised what had happened, he looked down at the blade that was now lodge din his chest, he felt his strength draining away as blood began to pool around him.

"Don't be upset Jacob" smiled Deathwing as he watched Nightmare struggle to breath, "His and your death will let get Raven back" he said before he let go of the weapon and began to mutter something under his breath. Nightmare only heard the last word before his life slipped away, but the word he had heard sent a chill down his spine, the word was a simple one, the word was 'death'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg and Starfire looked up as the sky became covered in what looked like a sheet of darkness, not even the light of the stars above could break through it.

"What is going on?" asked Starfire a she watched the darkness envelope the last star in the sky.

"I don't know Star" said Cyborg as he watched lightening flash, destroying the remaining buildings in the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Genesis what is happening?" asked Jinx as she watched the darkness spread, even the fires coming from the city could break through it. Genesis shuddered as she watched the lightening strike all over the city, destroying anything they touched. Jinx started at the goddess and sew that she had begun to tremble as the final star disappeared.  
"It is the end Jinx" whispered Genesis as she continued to stare out at the city in flames, "It is the end of all life". Jinx started at her a moment longer before she returned to looking at the city, she watched as a huge pillar of black fire erupted from it, making the darkness above the city part.

"Please be safe Speedy" whispered Jinx as she moved closer to Genesis, trembling as she watched the horror unfold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing laughed as he watched the pillar of black fire begin to die away, leaving behind a lone figure, its claws clicked against it's side, it's bat like wings where spread out engulfing Deathwing's sight.

"I have returned" said the figure as it folded its wings behind it, a fang filled smile had appeared on its dragon like face, "Now begins the time Malevolence " laughed Malevolence as it walked towards Deathwing, making the fallen hero tremble slightly as he felt Malevolence's evil wash over him.

X  
X  
X  
  
Well how was that chapter…good or bad? Yeah I decided to give 'the evil' a name because I was getting tired of just calling it 'The evil' I hope that everyone approves. Anyway I hope you all liked that chapter and will hopefully tune in for the next one (maybe the last I haven't decided yet). Ok just remember to stray safe today/tonight.

Later days

PS: Tank you for all the reviews, and for all the people who have e mailed me I would like to send them a BIG thank you.


	30. I'm not the hero anymore

Chapter 30

I'm not the hero anymore

Deathwing dropped down to one knee as he watched Malevolence walk towards him, he was still trembling but he didn't know if it was from fear or the excitement of getting Raven back. He finally stood up as he felt Malevolence's hand brush against his head.

"Thank you my fallen angel" said the ultimate evil as a smile appeared on it's demonic face. Deathwing was about to return the smile until he saw Malevolence step away from him, he didn't know why but a sudden anger flared up in his chest as he created a gleaming white sword.

"First things first" he said as he blocked Malevolence's path with his sword, "Give me Raven" he demanded as Malevolence turned its head and looked at him, his pitch black eyes locked with Deathwing's.

"Very well" replied Malevolence as he flicked his hand in the air. Without warning another pillar f black fire erupted from behind Deathwing making him turn and use his wings as a shield from both the light and heat being given off by the flames. He lowered them as he felt the intense heat begin to die away, that was enough to bring a small smile to his face as he looked at the area of scorched earth left by the flames. His small smile soon turned into a huge grin of happiness as he saw a ingle figure, clearly feminine in shape lying in the middle of the scorched ground, her purple hair was blown about gently in the wind.

"Raven is that you?" asked Deathwing as he walked towards her, feathers began to fall from his wings as his feet touched the ground. The closer he got to the figure lying the ground the larger his smile got, all thoughts of death and killing left his mind as he started at her peaceful looking face. He didn't need a reply as he rushed forward, wrapping his blood stained arms around her body, his eyes finally allowed his tears to escape as he felt the warmth of life coming from her body, he may have had to make a deal with evil but he had gotten back his Raven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malevolence turned away from the hugging couple as he looked around him at the city, he frowned as he smelt the stench of life emanate from everywhere around him. He placed his hands together as he created a small ball of black energy, lightening danced all around him as pieces of debris began to rise into the air, breaking apart as the energy output from the ball grew stronger.

"Life will finally end by my hand" he said as he held the ball above his head, a dangerous smile appeared on his face as he prepared to drop it onto the ground. He frowned as he felt something explode against his dragon like wings, he tuned and saw a very weary and battered Speedy standing alone in the middle of the street, his long bow was pointing an arrow directly at his face.

"One more move and you're a dead man" panted Speedy as his arrow changed from a golden yellow into a angry red. Malevolence pondered whether or not he should destroy this defiant ant as he bounced he energy ball in his hand. He smiled as he reached the decision that he would but only after he had sufficient fun with him first. With a quick motion he crushed the energy ball in his claws, making smoke rise from it as he opened it again, his eyes never blinked as he stared a hole straight through Speedy.

"Let us see what you heroes are made of shall we?" smiled Malevolence before he shot forward, making Speedy release his arrow. The archer smiled to himself as he watched the arrow knock this personification of evil out the air, making it's huge back slam off the ground.

"Didn't you know?" he said as he saw the arrow jutting out of the demon eye, "I never miss" he said with a smile as he placed his long bow back over his shoulder. His smile quickly died away as he watched Malevolence stand back up, pulling the arrow out of its eye before he snapped it in half with his claw.

"Pity you don't have the power to make it count" smiled Malevolence as she shot forward, not giving Speedy the chance to take off his long bow and load another of the annoying arrows into it. With deadly speed he rammed his fist into Speedy's gut, driving blood and air out of his mouth as he lay limp on the huge fist. Malevolence smiled as he threw Speedy into the air watching as his body spiralled gracefully in the air. He waited until he saw his chance and stabbed his leg out, driving his boot into Speedy's back, making the brave archer scream in pain as he was sent flying towards a large piece of destroyed building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx looked towards the city as she heard Speedy's cries in her head, she ignored them at first thinking it was just her imagination playing tricks n her but the last one sounded so real it made it heart skip a beat.

"What's the matter?" asked Genesis as she watched Jinx begin to tremble, she noticed that sweat had begun to form on the pink haired witches forehead. Jinx turned her head slowly, allowing Genesis to see the tears that had begun to creep out of her eyes, in that instant she knew something terrible had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malevolence stalked towards the place where Speedy lay, his nostrils flared up as he smelt the sweet smell of blood dripping onto the ground. He lifted a piece of debris up into the air and licked his lips as he saw Speedy lying on the ground, blood was pouring out of a deep wound in his chest. Malevolence grinned as he watched Speedy desperately reach for his long bow and arrows, his fear tasted like a fine wine to Malevolence as he closed his eyes and allowed it wash over him.

"Do you know how sweet your fear tastes?" asked Malevolence as he threw the debris away and knelt beside Speedy, smashing his claw onto his long bow, snapping the weapon under the crushing pressure. The demonic evil was about to stab his claws into Speedy's chest until he felt something blast against his back, making him wince in pain as he felt the energy beam burn away a small layer of his flesh. He turned his immense head and looked at this new 'threat', breaking into a slight laugh as he saw a battered Cyborg and Starfire looking back at him, their fear could barely be sensed as they stood 'shoulder' to 'shoulder' .

"And what do we have here?" asked Malevolence as he looked at hem, spreading his wings behind him as he finally sensed their fear, "An alien and a tin man" he said as he took a step towards them, his claws dug into the ground.

"I swear take another step and I'll put a big old hole in your chest" said Cyborg as he powered up his sonic cannon again, making Malevolence smile even more as he stopped in his tracks.

"That's what he said" replied the demon as he cast a look back towards Speedy, "You think you can better?" he asked as he looked back at Cyborg and Starfire, he could tell that the sight of her friend lying in his own blood brought fear to the alien, he thought of how he could use this to his advantage.

"Only one way to find out" replied Cyborg with a smile before he looked down at Starfire, "You ready?" he asked as he looked at the nervous Tamerianian. Starfire didn't reply, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Speedy, thoughts of seeing Beast Boy lying like that ran through her mind as Cyborg spoke. Malevolence seen his opening and shot forward, his claws racked across Cyborg's chest, making sparks fly as Cyborg cried out in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deathwing ignored the sound of pain and battle as he started down at Raven, stroking her face gently in an attempt to wake her. He smiled as he saw her eyes flutter and finally open, a slight smile appeared on her face as she looked up at her husband.

"I missed you" said Deathwing as he continued to stroke her face. Raven didn't reply as she raised her hand and ran it along his face gently, making the fallen hero close his eyes as he felt her skin rub against his. Deathwing felt normal as he stopped her hand, kissing it gently as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"And I missed you" smiled Raven as she brought Deathwing closer to her and placed her lips on his. Deathwing tensed up at first but soon relaxed as Raven allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They entered their own little world as they kissed, one where evil didn't exist, a world where it was only them and their love for each other. Deathwing pulled away grudgingly as his lungs demanded a fresh supply of oxygen making Raven giggle as she watched him pant for air, her giggling stopped as she heard Cyborg cry out in pain as Malevolence dug his claws into his chest, trying to rip out his cybernetic heart.

"We have to help them" said Raven as she pushed Deathwing off of her and stood up, pulling her hood over her head as she looked at her husband.

"I can't" sighed Deathwing sadly as she plucked a single feather from his wing and let it rest in his hand, the black feather moved about I the wind as Deathwing started at it, "I'm not that person anymore" he said as he close his hand around the feather, crushing it as he closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what your name is" said Raven as she knelt down and made him look at her, "Cause when the mask comes off your always be Dick Grayson" she said before she kissed him and returned to her standing, "And the one thing I know about Dick Grayson is that he always helps the ones he loves" and with that she ran towards Malevolence, using her powers to throw a car at his face, making the demon god roar as he flew away from the injured Cyborg. Deathwing watched as Raven carried Cyborg away while Starfire kept his 'master' busy by distracting him with her starbolts, he knew they couldn't win but still they fought on.

"They fight because they're heroes" said Genesis as she stood beside Deathwing, smiling down at him as he looked up at her, "Something you can still be" she said as she lowered a hand to him, making him smile as he looked at it.

"I'm not the hero anymore" said Deathwing as he turned away from the hand, "I'm a saviour" he smiled as he stood up and summoned his white sword, power danced down its blade as he looked at it. He looked at Genesis and saw that she was no longer standing beside him, he smiled as he looked back at Starfire do her best against Malevolence. He didn't waste ay time as h flew forward determined to make good for the evil he had caused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time for you to die now my pretty" smiled Malevolence as he allowed her to slump onto the ground clutching her chest as she looked up at him, tears had once again formed in her eyes. He smiled as he made a huge black sword appear in his hands, its blade was so dark that light couldn't even reflect against it.

"See you in hell" he said as he brought the sword down, making Starfire scream as she closed her eyes, her last thought where about Beast Boy and all the words she never got a chance to say.

X  
X  
X  
  
Cliff-hanger I think is the term needed here. Anyway did everyone enjoy that chapter? I hope so. Ok people please stay safe for me.

Later days

PS: Thanks for all the reviews and I should have this updated really soon so stay tuned.


	31. How could you have forgotten little old ...

Chapter 31

How could you have forgotten little old me?

"See you in hell" said Malevolence as his blade descended towards Starfire's head, making the alien girl scream and close her eyes as the blade cut through the air. A loud clang was heard as Malevolence saw a single beam of white protect Starfire, he growled as the light faded and revealed Deathwing, smiling as his sword kept Malevolence's away from Starfire's head.

"Run Star" said Deathwing as he struggled to keep Malevolence's weapon away from her. Starfire looked at him in disbelief as she watched his being forced to down to one knee, sweat had begun to drip from his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"I SAID GO!" he yelled as he pushed Malevolence away and blasted him in the chest with a single beam of white energy. Starfire snapped back to reality and took off into the air quickly as Deathwing shot forward, his sword transforming into a gleaming white bo staff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven slapped Cyborg across the face making him instantly wake up, rubbing his cheek as it turned red.

"Hey what was that…….Raven is that you?" he asked as he saw her face smiling back at him.

"Hello Cyborg miss me?" replied Raven before Cyborg grabbed her, holding her in a crushing embrace close to his chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried as his tears fell onto her hair, making her both frown and smile at the same time.  
"You know me can't stay dead no matter what happens" smiled Raven as she eventually tore herself away from the crying Cyborg, "And besides after everything we've seen in the past two years are you surprised to see me alive again?" she asked as she looked at him wipe away any sign of his tears.

"Good point so what's been going down since I went offline?" he asked as he stood back up and looked at Raven.

"My husband is fighting against 'the evil' again…not much really" smiled Raven as she looked at him walk towards her.

"Wow you mean Deathwing is a good guy again?" he asked in confusion as he stood beside her and looked down the street at the destruction caused by the epic battle.

"Deathwing?" asked Raven curiously as she looked up at Cyborg, making him smile sheepishly as he looked back.

"It was the new name he decided to call himself after you died" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmmm suits him strangely" smiled Raven as she returned her eyes to the carnage that was Deathwing's and Malevolence's battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deathwing swung his bo staff with incredible staff, trying to either knock Malevolence's weapon out of his hand or knock the demon onto the ground. Malevolence grinned as he ducked the wild attacks and shot forward, ramming his huge fist into Deathwing's torso. Deathwing felt all the air rush from his chest as Malevolence pushed his fist even deeper into his chest, making blood trickle from Deathwing's mouth as he coughed for air.

"What's the mater running out of breath?" asked Malevolence as he removed his fist from Deathwing's gut, allowing him to slump onto the ground, coughing as he tried to fill his lungs with air. A slight smile appeared on Deathwing's face as his blood left a small puddle of red on the ground, he didn't know why he was smiling as pain lanced through his body but he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"Don't you ever shut up?" asked Deathwing as he felt a laugh bubble out from his bloody mouth, making Malevolence instantly stop laughing as he watched Deathwing shakily return to his feet. Malevolence growled as he sent Deathwing flying away from him with a furious kick to his face. Deathwing continued to smile even as his body smashed through a wall, even as the pain shot through his already battered body.

"I'm starting to think that wasn't a good idea" he said weakly as he stood up, using his bo staff to support his weight as hundreds of black feathers fell from his tattered wings.

"Your right it wasn't!" yelled Malevolence as he landed on top of Deathwing, driving both of them into the ground with incredible force. Deathwing cried out in pain as he felt Malevolence's talons dig into his flesh, drawing blood as the demon drove him into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven looked up as both her and Cyborg felt the shock wave of the last attack resonate throughout the city, but Raven swore she heard Deathwing cry out in pain as she watched the buildings in the distance shake.

"He's losing" whispered Raven as she looked down the street, her eyes didn't blink once as she stared at something only she could see.

"You say something?" asked Cyborg as he looked at her, knocking Raven out of her trance.

"No" replied Raven as she blinked a few times, trying to make the tears that had formed in her eyes go away, "I didn't say a thing". Starfire landed beside them as Cyborg looked at Raven, making the metal hero jump slightly as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What you do that for?" yelled Cyborg as he felt his heart pound about in his chest, making both Raven and Starfire giggle slightly as they watched him.

"I am sorry for attacking your heart but have you seen Beast Boy?" asked Starfire as she held her arms across her chest, her worried eyes never blinked as she looked at Cyborg. Cyborg was about to answer until Beast boy's voice was heard yelling at them from beyond a pillar of smoke.

"Guys I need a little help here!" yelled the green shape shifter as he walked through the smoke with Speedy draped over his shoulders, blood stained the front of his uniform as he carried Speedy towards his friends. Starfire shot forward and threw her arms around Beast Boy as soon as Cyborg had taken Speedy away from his arms, knocking them both to the ground as she kissed him repeatedly on the head and face.

"I thought I had lost you" smiled Starfire as she stopped kissing hi for a second, allowing Beast boy to catch his breath.

"Sorry but this ring means your stuck with me" grinned Beast Boy as he showed her his wedding ring. Starfire just smiled even more as she returned to kissing him, making Cyborg sigh as he gently placed Speedy onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take me to him" said Jinx suddenly as she turned and looked at Genesis, making the goddess look at her in confusion. The confusion soon disappeared as Genesis realised who Jinx was talking about.

"You know you may die if you go there?" said the goddess as her amber eyes looked back at Jinx, trying her best to hide the tears that where forming in them.

"I do" replied Jinx simply as she smiled back, her eyes glowed with a gentle pink as her tears began to fall from them. Genesis smiled back as she saw a great love blossom in Jinx's heart, something she knew would have something to do with defeating 'the evil' once and for all.

"Then let us go and help then" smiled Genesis as she held her hands into the air and began to chant something in a strange language.

"you mean your going to?" asked Jinx as a golden light washed over her, bathing her in a strange warmth.

"What kind of goddess would I be if I didn't?" smiled Genesis before the light became to bright to look at, forcing Jinx to close her eyes tight as she shielded tem from the flash with her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy looked up as a bright flash of light engulfed the entire street, making everyone shield their eyes until it died away.

"You can open your eyes again Jinx" said Genesis as she lowered her hands and tapped Jinx on the shoulder. Jinx did as commanded and blinked a few times, feeling a bit annoyed as she tried to get rid of the green spots in her vision.

"Next time I'll take the bus" said Jinx as her vision returned to normal, allowing her to see Speedy lying on the ground, his blood had formed a small puddle underneath him as Raven tried to heal his wounds, "SPEEDY!!!" screamed Jinx as she ran at him, forcing Cyborg to act quickly as he grabbed her and held her close to his metal chest.

"LET ME GO!!!" she screamed as she struggled to beak free of Cyborg's grip, making him only hold her closer to his chest.

"He'll be just fine" he whispered as he tried to stop Jinx from looking at him, feeling her tears run down his chest as she struggled to break free from his grip. Genesis ignored her struggling as she moved towards Raven and kneeled down beside Speedy, looking at the deep wounds in his chest and arms.

"His wounds are to severe I can't heal them" said Raven softly, making sure that Jinx couldn't hear her, "He's going to die" she said plainly, not trying to sugar coat the evitable.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" smiled Genesis as she placed her hands on Raven's, making them glow gold as the half demon looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven as she felt a strange new power course through her finger tips.

"I'm saving a life" replied Genesis simply as she closed her eyes and began to chant again in the strange language that had brought both her and Jinx to this place. Raven only watched in amazement as Speedy's wounds began to slowly close over, making him groan as his eyes began to flutter.

"Uhh where am I?" he asked as the light faded, making Raven look down at his chest in shock as she looked for any signs of the wounds that used to be there.

"Speedy!" exclaimed Jinx as she finally tore free from Cyborg's grip and ran to him, throwing her arms around him as he smiled at her, "I thought I'd lost you" she wept as she looked at his face, smiling only because of the goofy one that was on his face.

"I'm sorry" he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, making Jinx frown slightly before she smiled again.

"You just lucky your cute" was all she said before she kissed him, making everyone turn away as Speedy deepened the kiss.

"How is Deathwing doing?" asked Genesis as she stood beside Raven and looked at her, she could tell that she was extremely worried about him.

"I don't know" replied Raven sadly as she looked down the street and listened to the sound of the wind blow through the city, "I just don't know".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deathwing coughed as he tried to move but found that he was still being pinned down by Malevolence's huge claw, making the demon god laugh as he tried to push it off his back.

"It's where you belong" snarled Malevolence as he pressed his claw down harder on Deathwing, making him cry out in pain as felt his bones being slowly crushed into dust, "Under my foot".

"Pity I won't be staying there" smiled Deathwing before he roared and sent Malevolence flying off of him as a wave of white energy pulsated from his body. He panted as he stood back up and picked up his white bo staff, using it to support himself as he gasped for air.

"What's the matter Deathwing running out of steam?" asked Malevolence as he floated above him, smiling as he looked down at the exhausted 'saviour', "Do you need a little help down there?" he laughed as he watched Deathwing rather weakly flap his tattered wings, making his body slowly ascend into the air.

"Not really but I wouldn't mind some" replied Deathwing as he stopped in front of Malevolence, making the demon god smile as he watched some of the black feathers fall to the ground.

"Then allow me to help" said Malevolence as he created a ball of black energy behind his back, "Here catch" he smiled as he tossed the ball of energy at Deathwing, giving him no time to move out of the way. The ball suddenly exploded as a beam of crimson energy stabbed through it, making Malevolence's eyes snap wide open as he looked about for the source of the energy blast.

"Who did that?" snarled Malevolence as it's eyes scanned all around the street.

"I'm offended by that remark master" replied a dark voice from the smoke behind Deathwing, making Malevolence growl as a figure with white wings floated through the smoke and smiled at him, "How could you have forgotten little old me?" asked Nightmare as he created a long black sword and held it against his face, smiling as he sensed a strange fear sweep through Malevolence's huge body.

X  
X  
X

Well was that god or bad? Please tell me because it's the only way I'll learn. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry about the long wait. Should have the next one posted soon so stay tuned. Take care people.

Later days

PS: Thanks for all the reviews so far…they mean a lot.


	32. Is it over?

Sorry for the long wait…sorry in advance if it sucks.

Chapter 32

Is it over?

Deathwing couldn't believe his own eyes as Nightmare floated a few short feet away from him, his black sword gleamed as he held it against his blood covered face. Even Malevolence was stunned into a fear full silence as he stared at Nightmare, blinking several time just to make sure his twisted mind weren't playing tricks on him.

"What are you staring at?" asked Nightmare as he glanced at Deathwing, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Never seen a living dead man?" he smiled as he glided towards Deathwing, a large smile was plastered on his face.

"But I killed you" said Deathwing in a voice that was barely above a whisper, making Nightmare smile even more as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Then that means we're even" smiled Nightmare before he turned and looked at Malevolence, making the demon god smile as he regained control over his fear.

"Let me guess you weren't ready for death yet?" smiled Malevolence as he looked at Nightmare, his eyes began to glow an unholy red as he created a huge black broad sword in his clawed hands.

"You ready?" asked Nightmare as he raised his sword again and looked back at Deathwing, smiling as he watched him create a white sword of his own.

"I was ready to die with you tow years ago" smiled Deathwing as he floated next to Nightmare, "And I'm ready to die with you today" he said before he looked at Malevolence and awaited for his inevitable attack. They didn't have to wait long as Malevolence shot forward, forcing Deathwing to shove Nightmare out of the way as he used his sword to block the first of the demon gods devastating attacks.

xxx

Another shockwave resonated throughout the city, making small pieces of debris rise into the air before they where crushed by the incredible forces being generated by each attack.

"It's has begun again" said Genesis as she appeared beside Raven making her jump slightly as the goddess smiled gently at her.

"I know" replied Raven as she looked back down the street, doing her best to keep her tears in her eyes.

"But this time Deathwing cannot win alone" said Genesis sadly as she closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt each of the attacks being thrown in the final battle.

"What?!!!" gasped Raven, her amethyst eyes went wide as she listened to Genesis's words.

"he will die because alone is not strong enough to defeat this evil" sighed Genesis as she opened her eyes in time to see that Raven had begun to float into the air, "Where are you going?" she exclaimed as she watched the resident witch of the Titans ascend into the air.  
"I'm going to make sure my husband isn't alone" she replied with a smile as she looked down at Genesis, "Just make sure the others remain safe until 'we' return" she smiled before she sped off in the direction of the final battle before Genesis could even say another word.

"Be careful" was all Genesis whispered as she watched the violet haired half demon witch disappear into the city, she knew in her ancient heart and soul that would be the last time she would ever see her alive again.

"Where's Rae going?" asked Cyborg as he walked towards Genesis, making the young goddess quickly wipe away her tears before she looked at him.

"She has gone to get help" she relied with, she silently prayed that Cyborg would believe her lie cause she knew he would never understand.

"Good cause I'm thinking we'll need all the help we can get" smiled Cyborg as he stood beside her, he didn't believe her for a single second but he knew that for her sake he would have to pretend he didn't. he smiled as he felt her rest her head against his chest, making his naturally place his hand on her head and rub it gently as his sensors scanned the area of the city where he knew Deathwing was battling.

"I don't believe it…" gasped Cyborg as his sensors detected something very familiar to him, making him smile in shock as he continued to stare at the same spot.  
"What is it?" asked an extremely anxious Genesis as she looked at Cyborg and then down at the spot he was staring at, trying to see what he saw.

"It's him" replied Cyborg in a soft whisper as he looked down at Genesis briefly, "It's…"

xxx

"Nightmare look out!" yelled Deathwing as he watched one of Malevolence's killing beams shot towards his friend, making the white winged demon shot into the air as the beam flashed beneath his feet. Deathwing didn't have to even smile at his friends narrow escape as he ducked away from one of Malevolence's sword swipes, making him kick the demon god in the face as he flew away. Malevolence just smiled as he followed after Deathwing, slashing away at him with his sword with incredible speed. Deathwing barley managed to block the attacks as he ducked and dodged away from the enraged god like being, throwing various energy beams at him in an attempt to stop the attacks for a few seconds.

"You can't beat me with suck weak attacks" smiled Malevolence he flew through the smoke and rammed his fist into Deathwing's chest, making him cry out as he felt all the air being robbed from his already weary body. Malevolence was about to stab his sword into Deathwing until he felt a huge amount of power being generated behind him, making him turn in fear as he saw Nightmare holding a huge ball of red energy.

"Fancy playing catch?" smiled Nightmare as he looked down at the demon like god, breathing a sigh of relief as he watched Deathwing slide off his huge fist and fall onto the ground below, "Here catch!" he yelled as he threw the ball with all of his strength at Malevolence, making the evil god-like being roar as it raised it's claws in an attempt to stop the ball. He roared in both pain and anger as he felt the balls energy beginning to burn his flesh, making him only try harder in his attempts to stop the ball from touching his body, his eyes went wide as the ball kept on coming forward making his arms bend as he gritted his teeth and pushed with all of his strength. He landed on the ground and dug his claws into the hard concrete as he tried to push the ball away, making his arms only bend even more as the ball continued to press against him, making his eyes go wide as he realised he couldn't push it away.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!!!!" he roared before his arms gave out, making the ball shot forward driving Malevolence into the ground before it exploded with a bright flash, making Nightmare use his wings as a shield for both himself and Deathwing.

xxx

Raven stopped in her tracks as a huge explosion rocked the city, making nearly every building collapse as the shock wave boomed around the streets. She could barely stay in the air as the shock wave hit her, making her quickly throw up a protective barrier as she waited for the initial shock wave to subside.

"Deathwing!" was all she could think of as she lowered her barrier and flew even faster towards the birth place of the explosion, she prayed he was still alive.

xxx

Cyborg finally pushed himself off the ground and smiled a she saw Genesis was still safe and sound beneath his huge metal body.

"You ok?" he groaned as he stood up and cracked the robotic and human bones in his neck.  
"I'm fine" replied Genesis with a cough as she stood up and looked around her at the destruction the last attack had done to the city, "Where is the others?" she asked finally as she looked around her for the rest of the Titans and Jinx.

"We're here" replied Beast Boy as he appeared from the smoke, soon followed by Jinx, Aqua Lad Starfire, who was carrying the still weak Speedy on her shoulder.

"What was that?" asked Aqua Lad as he patted the dust off his uniform and looked at Genesis hoping she had an answer to the question they all where thinking.

"It was the last ditch effort in the battle against evil" replied Genesis as she returned to looking down the street to where she felt the power of Deathwing, "It was Nightmare's ultimate attack"

"Nightmare…but I thought he was you know dead" said Beast Boy as he stepped forward and looked at Genesis, clearly confused by what she had said.

"So did I" smiled Genesis as she continued to stare down the ravaged street, "So did I".

"So is the battle over?" asked Jinx as she looked at Genesis, holding herself as she watched the goddess continue to look down the street.

"I don't know" replied Genesis sadly, her eyes remained open as her tears fell from them silently.

xxx

Nightmare groaned as he opened his eyes, smiling as he saw that Deathwing's face was a few inches away from his.

"Wow now I know how Raven feels every morning" he smiled as he watched Deathwing's eyes open, a smile appeared on his face as he looked into Nightmare's dark eyes.

"What happened?" asked Deathwing with a smile as he sat up and wearily shook the debris off his wings and body, rubbing his head as he looked down at Nightmare.

"What no good morning darling hope you slept well?" laughed Nightmare as he sat up and shook his own head, making the bones in his neck crack loudly, "That was what I like to call play catch" smiled Nightmare as the smoke cleared revealing a he crater where the street used to be.

"You always did have to be bigger and better than the rest of the kids didn't you?" smiled Deathwing as he stood up and helped Nightmare to his, making the demon smile as he clasped Deathwing's hand tightly.

"What can I say I'm a big kid" replied Nightmare as he looked at Deathwing, their hands still firmly clasped together as they stared into each others eyes. Raven landed softly on the uneven ground, stumbling forward slightly as she tripped on a small piece of destroyed building. She could only see a few feet in front of her thanks to the huge amount of dust the last attack had kicked up, forcing her to use her hands to feel her way through the huge dust cloud.

"DICK!!" she called out into the dust, staring her ears as she heard her own voice echoing all around her, "DICK PLEASE ANSWER ME!" she called out again as she walked through the dust carefully, making sure she didn't trip over anymore pieces of debris. She topped and squinted her eyes as she saw the vague outline of a winged figure standing a few feet in front of her.

"Dick is that you?" she asked as raised it's head and looked at her, making her walk towards it slowly as she strained to see who it was.

"Sorry dear you got the wrong evil" smiled Malevolence as he grabbed hold of her wrist, making her scream before he rammed his claw into her chest silencing her immediately as blood began to trickle out from her mouth. Malevolence didn't pull his claw free as he closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath, making his body began to shimmer as it slowly began to fade into a grey like smoke. His body suddenly vanished making Raven's body fall to the ground with a wet thud, she lay there for a few moments longer before her eyes snapped open and glowed with an inhuman yellow as she returned to her feet.

"I feel a lot better now" smiled Malevolence as he looked at the new body he inhabited, smiling as he knew it would be the perfect tool to destroy the traitor and the saviour. He knew that they would never harm their beloved Raven as he floated into the air and created a huge black sword.

xxx

Nightmare was about to say something witty and humorous until he and Deathwing were sent flying by sudden blast of black energy, making them both curse under their breath as they looked about for the source of the attack.

"How did he survive?" yelled Nightmare as he looked about for Malevolence, hissing as he created another black sword in his hand.  
"Oh god no!" gasped Deathwing as he looked up and saw Raven floating above them, smoke gently rose from her outstretched palm as s pair of dragon like wings flapped behind her.

"God has nothing to do with it" laughed Malevolence as he looked down at the two brave heroes, Raven's eyes glowed a pale yellow as she stared down at them, "Now let's finish this" he roared as he flew towards them, his deadly blade gleamed in the dying light as he approached the shocked Nightmare and Deathwing.

X  
X  
X

Things may get a bit weird because the whole Malevolence being in Raven's body is hard to write on paper…I'm sorry for any confusion you have suffered while reading this chapter. Anyway sorry this chapter took so long but as you all know I've been really depressed and nearly left this glorious site (WHAT WAS I THINKING?!!!) Hope you all enjoyed it and I promise I will have the next one up soon (Sadly it may be the last in this story). So until then stay safe everyone.

Later days


	33. The end

Sorry for the long wait but finally the final chapter of Darkest Hour is here…please enjoy. Be warned it's not exactly the best chapter in the world.

Chapter 33

The end

Malevolence smashed straight into Deathwing and Nightmare, causing a huge explosion that sent Deathwing flying through the air and through several of the buildings that were still standing. With a groan he stood up and looked back down towards the impact crater and watched as Nightmare did his best to fend off the vicious Malevolence's vicious and powerful attacks.

"How did you cheat death this time?" growled Nightmare as he did his best to block the attacks being thrown at him.

"Same way you did" laughed Malevolence before he lashed out with Raven's leg, sending Nightmare crashing down the street. Nightmare rolled onto his feet and prepared to shoot forward but screamed instead as several balls of black energy smashed into him. The explosions sent him rocketing down the street and through a wall of a building on the far side of the city.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice behind Deathwing, making him turn and look on in horror as he looked into the pale yellow eyes of Raven, "Don't you want to stop me?" he laughed before he rammed his knee into Deathwing's stomach. Deathwing coughed and keeled over clutching his chest allowing Malevolence to smash Raven's fists into his back, sending him shooting through the sky into the ground below. Deathwing groaned and stood up once again, shaking the loose debris off his wings and back. Before he could move Malevolence came crashing down on top of him, driving him back into the ground once again.

* * *

Genesis watched as another explosion rocked the city, her amber eyes glowed gently in the dying light. 

"What the hell was that?" half yelled Cyborg as he watched a huge dust cloud ascend into the sky. Everyone present looked at the dust cloud then at Genesis, hoping the goddess would once again have the answers. There was no reply to the question as genesis continued to stare at the battle site, never once blinking as tears slowly made their way out of her eyes.

* * *

"That hurt" coughed Nightmare as he stood up and cracked his neck bones. He looked around him and saw nothing but destruction, the building he had smashed into was barely able to remain standing. He then looked at himself and saw several smoking holes in his black jacket, making him growl as he tore the ruined cat off his body. 

"He is going to pay for ruining my coat!" he snarled before he shot back towards Malevolence, making the building finally collapse onto itself.

* * *

Deathwing cried out in pain as Malevolence knocked him out of the newly made crater, his battered body twisted in the air before Malevolence blasted him back down into it with a beam of black energy. 

"I never knew you could be so weak!" laughed the demon god as he watched Deathwing smash into the ground for a second time, "You refuse to fight back because of this worthless shell I inhabit!" he grinned as he looked at his new form, running his new hands along each of Raven's curves. In his new crater Deathwing seethed with anger but the dark god was right, he couldn't hurt Raven.

"Raven isn't a worthless shell!" roared Nightmare before he smashed his fist into raven's face, sending her flying down the street into the wreckage of a destroyed bus. Nightmare felt bad for striking raven but ignored it and floated down towards Deathwing, helping him to stand up once again.

"Get this through your thick skull that isn't Raven, not anymore" said Nightmare as he looked directly into Deathwing's eyes, "It isn't Raven you hear me so don't feel bad about hitting her" he smiled making a slight smile appear on Deathwing's lips.

"How do you do it?" asked Deathwing as he flapped his wings, seeing if they were still working.

"Do what?" asked Nightmare as he looked at his friend in confusion.

"Be you" smiled Deathwing in reply before he floated out of the crater, making Nightmare shrug before he followed after his battle partner and friend.

* * *

Malevolence growled as he pushed the debris of his body and looked up with hateful eyes as he saw Deathwing and Nightmare floating in the air. 

"Your time is up Malevolence" said Deathwing as his eyes began to glow a brilliant white.

"Of please" sighed Malevolence before he flashed out of view and reappeared behind Deathwing and Nightmare, "Like I haven't heard that before" he smiled before he lashed out with kicks, knocking both Nightmare and Deathwing out the sky before they react. Deathwing stopped himself with his wings and shot up towards Malevolence, smashing into the creature with a flurry of kicks and punches. The power behind each of the punches made the ground shake as their fists collided against each other, actually displacing the water in the air as rain began to fall heavily from the sky. Nightmare picked himself up and watched as Deathwing and Malevolence exchanged blows, making his eyes go wide as he saw the power being generated by each of the supernatural beings.

"You can't beat me Grayson" smiled Malevolence as his fist's bounced against Deathwing's, making th ground shake even more, "Could you really kill your little Raven?".

"I promised to keep her safe" replied Deathwing as he smashed his fist through Malevolence's defences and connected with his face, "And the only way to keep her safe now is by killing her and you" he said in a grim dark voice as his hands began to glow pure white.

"I don't think so!" screamed Malevolence as he stabbed out with his fist and sent Deathwing flying towards the ground, "I won't be trapped by death again!" he yelled before he channelled all his energy into a single beam of energy and sent it streaming towards Deathwing, making him scream as the beam smashed him back into the ground.

"Oh yes you will" smiled Nightmare as he flashed into view and rammed his knee into Malevolence's gut, "Deathwing now finish it once and for all!" he yelled out as he grabbed hold of Malevolence, making him roar as he tried to break free. Deathwing stood up and cupped his hands in front of him and channelled every once of his power and strength into his hands.

"Please forgive me" he whispered as a single tear fell from his glowing eyes, "FOR LIFE!" he roared as he sent a beam of pure white energy blasting towards Malevolence. The creatures pale yellows eyes went wide as the beam approached, making fear rise in his throat.

"Goodbye everyone" whispered Nightmare as he closed his eyes and waited for the beam to hit, refusing to allow his tears fall from his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he roared as the beam hit him, engulfing him and Nightmare in a brilliant white light.

* * *

Genesis and everyone else looked up as a bright white light engulfed the city and sky, forcing them all to cover their eyes as the light blinded them. 

"Genesis what is happening?" yelled Cyborg above the noise of the blast, making Genesis open her eyes and stare directly at the bright light.

"He did it" she said in a whisper like voice, "He actually did it" she said as she turned and looked at each of the Titan's.

"Who did what?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the goddess in confusion, scratching his head in the process.

"Deathwing he…" stammered Genesis as she looked at Beast boy. She didn't have to finish before Cyborg cheered and grabbed hold of Beast Boy, planting a big old kiss n the changelings face much to the delight of Starfire.

"You mean it's over?" gasped Jinx as Speedy held her close to him. Genesis turned and looked at her with excited eyes and nodded. Cyborg cheered once again only this time everyone cheered with him. The sound of their cheers could be heard all over the city, especially the cheers of Cyborg.

* * *

Deathwing panted heavily and fell to his knees, his tears fell from his eyes in waves as he looked down at the scorched body of Raven, holding her seared hand carefully in his own. 

"I'm sorry Raven" he wept as he looked down at her face, "I couldn't keep you safe" he whispered as he ran his finger along her cheek, being as careful as he could.

"Do you miss her?" asked a voice from behind Deathwing, making his head snap round and look at the man the voice belonged to. The long white beard of the strange man brushed against the ground as he looked at Deathwing with ancient blue eyes.

"What kind of question is that!" yelled Deathwing as he looked at the old man, "She was my life of course I miss her" he said as he turned and looked at Raven once again.

"I loved her with all my heart"

"And what would you give to keep that love alive?" asked the man as he walked towards Deathwing, his walking stick striking the ground was the only other sound Deathwing heard.

"Anything" whispered Deathwing as more tears fell from his eyes, "I'd give up anything to be with her again".

"Out of all the creatures I created humanity is my favourite" smiled the old man as he looked at Deathwing, "Alwasy willing to give up anything for the one they loved".Deathwing turned and looked at the old man in confusion, his delicate black wings swayed about in the wind.

"Look after yourself Richard Grayson and keep her safe this time" said the man as he turned and walked away from Deathwing, "I take back the power my daughter gave to you" he said as he waved his hand in the air, making a bright light blind Deathwing temporarily. Deathwing opened his eyes again and looked abut him but saw no sign of the old man, in fact he didn't even see the destruction his last battle with Malevolence had caused, the street had somehow been rebuilt and repaired.

"What happened?" asked a voice from behind Deathwing, making him gasp for breath as he slowly turned and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Raven?" gasped Deathwing as he saw Raven standing before him, a vague look of confusion was in her beautiful amethyst eyes. Raven didn't have the time to reply before Deathwing grabbed her and held her close to him in a loving embrace.

"I thought I had lost you" he wept as h felt the warmth of her body against his once again.

"You can't loose me bird boy" smiled Raven as she moved away from him and looked into his eyes, "Your stuck with me no matter what" she smiled before she moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his. Deathwing held Raven close a he deepened the kiss, even going as far as leaning Raven back slightly as they kissed.

* * *

"You must enjoy showing off" smirked a shadow covered figure as the old man walked past, making the man stop and smile as the Nightmare stepped out and looked at him with a smile on his face. 

"Me show off never" laughed the old man, "What are you doing here anyway Jacob?" he asked as he looked at Nightmare.

"You why I'm here" replied Nightmare, "We made a deal remember my life for Onyx and Genesis's" said Nightmare as he looked at the old man.

"You love my daughter that much?" asked the old man as he looked into the dark eyes of Nightmare.

"Listen I know your God but don't go all high and mighty on me" spat Nightmare as he glared at the old man, "Genesis loves Onyx and he loves her. The only way they can both be happy is f I disappear and you make her human, like she deserves"

"Are you sure about this?" asked the old man.

"Yes I'm sure" replied Nightmare as he closed his eyes and waited for his end to come.

"Your leaving me?" asked a new voice much similar to Nightmare's making him open his eyes and look at Onyx, who was now standing before him.

"Looks that way" replied Nightmare as he tried to put on a brave face.

"Why?" asked Onyx trying to understand why his darker self wanted to leave his side.

"You once asked me if you would ever be free of me" said Nightmare as he looked at Onyx, "Well guess what your wish has come true" he said with a smile, making Onyx smile slightly as tears seeped out of his eyes.

"Look after yourself Bone Head and give Genesis a kiss from me ok?" smiled Nightmare as he winked at Onyx, "Se ya around kid" he said before he turned and disappeared into the shadows, making Onyx say a quiet goodbye as he saw the white feathers of Nightmare's wings disappear forever.

"He loved you" said the old man as he placed a hand on Onyx's shoulder, "He considered you a friend".

"He wasn't my friend" said Onyx as he turned and looked at the old man, "He was my brother" he smiled as a single tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Yo Guys I found them!" yelled Cyborg as he saw raven and Deathwing kissing each other in the middle of the street, his yelling made them reluctantly break their kiss and smile as Cyborg leapt and pinned Deathwing to the ground with a huge smile on his face. Soon everyone was there each cheering and smiling as Cyborg allowed Deathwing to stand back up, but refused to let go of his emotion fuelled embrace. 

"I feel different" whispered Genesis to herself as she looked down at her hands.

"Your human now" said a voice from behind her, making her turn and see Onyx standing behind her.

"I'm human?" gasped Genesis as she looked at her hands once again, seeing now that they no longer glowed like they used to, "But how?" she asked as she looked at Onyx once again.

"Blame Nightmare" smiled Onyx as he move closer to the former goddess, "Oh and speaking of him he wanted for me to give you something" he said in a whisper as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Give me what?" replied Genesis in a similar whisper like voice, her face was mere inches away from Onyx's.

"This" whispered Onyx before he pressed his lips against Genesis's, making her close her eyes and deepen the kiss between them.

* * *

"They seem happy" said Nightmare as he watched Onyx and Genesis kiss, a smile crept onto his lips. 

"It's what you wanted after all" smiled the old man as he appeared beside Nightmare, "But like all things happiness never lasts" he sighed as he looked at the cheering Titan's as well.

"I know, I know the evil will be back" sighed Nightmare as he looked away from the kissing Onyx and Genesis.

"Evil can never be destroyed only beaten" said the old man, "Malevolence will return in time".

"Your going to need a new saviour" smirked Nightmare as he turned his head and looked at the old man.

"Let destiny worry about that" replied the old man, "For now let's just kick back and relax" he said as he returned to looking at the cheering Titan's, smiling as he watched Deathwing kiss Raven once again. Nightmare laughed at his reply, the white feathers of his wings fluttered gently in the calm wind that blew through the peaceful city.

...the end...

x

x

x

Well it's over (even though I think it wasn't a very good ending). I hope everyone liked the final chapter of the Destiny Series (it's finally over). I once again apologise for the long wait for this chapter, I just kept putting it off for some weird reason…sorry everyone.

Well I don't have much else to say except thank you for all the reviews and stay safe everyone.

Later days


End file.
